A Rough New Start
by FANOFFANS30
Summary: Throw Back: Start of Season 13 after Elliot Leaves. With Elliot gone a new detective is introduced to the squad just as a new case comes to SVU. With Olivia's life in the balance can the squad come togather to save her. No matter the out come it is going to be a rough new start. No pairing. Just one OC and rest of SVU squad.
1. After He Left

**_AN: This is a repost from a story I had previously posted. I discovered a missing chapter and some missing_** ** _paragraphs. So if it looks familiar to some it's because it is. I also fixed some grammatical and spelling errors, but there are still plenty that I missed. Hope you enjoy! Reviews are welcomed._**

The squad room appeared dark and empty when she entered. The only light came from the security lights and a small sliver of sun peering through the tall windows lighting the room. It was unusual for this room to be so quiet. Patrolman bustling about, phones ringing, people chatting by the coffee machine, someone crying, but it was two early for those sounds, instead silence. She walked over to one of the many desks arranged in clusters of two. One desk was hers. Several pictures in simple frames, handwritten notes, and a desk calendar with a phrase of the day were neatly organized around the working space. She removed her coat, sidearm and badge then placed them into a bottom drawer of her desk. Before sitting down she made her way over to the coffee station and prepared a cup of tea. Once finished she returned to her desk and sat down. As she sat they're sipping and swirling her tea the desk adjacent to hers captured her attention. The stark emptiness and cold steel always distracted her these days. When occupied by her former partner the desk was always cluttered with files and case notes. Personal items like the white coffee mug with the words "Best Dad" written in bold black letters, pictures in varying sizes all of the same five children at different stages of life and a lovely blonde women. She smiled to herself as she remembered no matter how much clutter accumulated on the desk the picture of the blonde always made it to the top of the stack. Now the desk stood empty. No mugs or pictures or files or notes, just blank. It had been like this for several months now, but still it captured her attention. She didn't like that it was empty it reminded her of how things once were, difficult at times, but happy and comfortable. Now the empty desk signified the hole left in her heart. She inhaled and on exhalation heaved a large sigh, snapping her from her momentary trance. She put her mug down and started up her computer. _Might as well get something accomplished before everyone gets here_ she thought to herself. As she worked the sun rose higher the squad room became more and more bright. Before long other members of the squad began to arrive.

"Morning Liv." A man with a medium skin tone, dark hair pulled back into a ponytail, average height and weight wearing a three-piece suit smiled and greeted her. "Do you know what your apartment looks like in the sun light? Because you seem to come in and go home when the sun is down."

"Fin have you ever seen yourself in a mirror? Two words fashion consultant." Liv quipped back. Fin smiled and took a seat behind his desk.

"Hey Fin have you heard anything about this new detective the captain spoke about." Olivia asked.

"Rumor going around is some hotshot war vet with an attitude to big to fit in this room." Fin answered.

"Great just what I need, more testosterone." Olivia said.

"I'm sure you can handle it." Fin said with a smirk. From the elevators came two men in suits and ties. One was talking very fast and the other looking agitated and confused. Olivia and Fin stopped what they were doing and listened in on what was being said.

"Captain Levi I know you don't like this, for what reasons you seem determined to forgo, and I don't like it much either. Right now my team is good, adding another is not what I anticipated, but here we are and there is nothing you or I can do about it. Now if at some point you would like to divulge what ever you are hiding I would love to hear it." Captain Cragen said firmly.

"Sorry to have bothered you." Captain Levi said. He turned on his heel and entered the recently opened elevator. Captain Cragen waited till the doors were closed before turning to his squad.

"Fin, Olivia and...Where is Munch?" he asked looking around the room.

"He called me and said he was running late captain. Traffic on the bridge." Fin answered. Captain Cragen was less then pleased to hear this. Today was not the day to try his patience.

"Doesn't he..." Cragen started.

"Know exactly how the captain takes his coffee? Of course. One venti pike place, two cameral pumps, cream and three surges." The missing Munch had just appeared holding four cups of coffee. He handed Cragen his and one to Fin and Olivia.

"Yes that's perfect. Thank You." Cragen said taking the coffee.

"The three of you in my office." They got up, smiles gone, and followed each other into the captain's office.

"We have a new detective joining our squad. One police plaza has assigned this one to us. She comes from major crimes. From her very thin jacket I can gather that she has been on the force for six years, she was pulled off patrol to assist in a special undercover operation after only two years. She spent the next four working the case. The case broke open three weeks ago and was a huge success. Several major crime lords went down as well as many of their underlings. The mayor personally recognized her for the work she did and she instantly became his poster child."

"Sounds like a spy, someone the mayor trusts to relay information to him." Fin said.

"Does this have anything to do with the potential down sizing of the department?" Munch asked. "I know SVU is on the non-priority list."

"I don't know, but it seems strange. Regardless I didn't ask for her, she has been assigned here and there is nothing I can do to change it. Liv you are partnering her for the time being." Cragen paused looking at each one of them then continued. "We have a new case. PS118 called to report a possible child abuse case. Kid fell on the playground. While the nurse was examining him she noticed some strange bruising on his back and buttocks. She suspects there are more signs but didn't want to alarm the child so she stopped looking." Cragen explained. "Fin and Munch the kid was taken to Mercy. Go there and interview him. Olivia you go talk with the school nurse. Find out what it is she saw then interview teachers, friends, janitors who ever."

"Am I working solo?" Olivia asked.

"I'm not sure where this new detective is.1PP said she would report this morning. I will send her to you, after I write her up for being late. Add some padding to this awfully light jacket."

"Call us if you need help Liv." Fin said.


	2. Investigations and Concussions

PS118 was a dingy looking building that stood out against it's new, modern surroundings. Colorful works of art done by the students filled the windows offering some color and friendliness to the place. Olivia approached the front doors of the school. She grabbed the left door and pulled. When it did not open she attempted the right door but it two was locked. She stepped back looking around for something she may have missed. After a minute she noticed a small black box with a speaker mounted to the left. A sign posted above it read:

ALL GUESTS RING BELL FOR ASSISTANCE

She pressed the button and listened. The box rang several times before a women's voice spoke.

"How can I help you?"

"My name is Detective Benson with Manhattan SVU I am here to speak with the school nurse." Olivia replied.

"Please come in. The principal, Mr. Porter, and officer Phillips will meet you inside." A buzzer sounded, followed by the loud click and thunk of a heavy lock. Olivia pulled on the left door and entered the school. The afore mentioned two people met her just inside.

"Detective my name is Donovan Porter, the principle of PS118. This is our school resource officer Derek Phillips. If you'll come with us we will take you to the nurses office."

"Thank you." They set off down one of the hallways. Olivia pulled out her notebook and started to ask questions.

"Mr. Porter what can you tell me about the suspected abuse?"

"Not here please." Mr. Porter glanced side to side and behind him as if to check for anyone listening as he answered. Olivia immediately became suspicious of the mans odd, shifty behavior. She made a note of it in her notebook and followed in silence.

After several silent minutes Mr. Porter came to stop outside the nurses office. He opened the door and ushered Olivia in. The office was small and simple. Several cabinets set against one wall, a desk against another and a door leading to a three-piece bathroom set into a third. In the middle was a standard doctors office exam table.

"Mrs. Graham this is detective Benson from Manhattan SVU. Detective this is Eloise Graham our school nurse." Mr. Porter hurriedly made the introductions while closing the door behind him. Olivia moved towards the back of the office. With the furniture and four adults the room became a lot smaller and moderately uncomfortable.

Eloise Graham was a plump, middle-aged woman with limp brown hair that fell just to her shoulders. She wore aged slacks and a button up blouse. Olivia's first impression was that of a women who had long since burned out.

"Mrs. Graham are you the one who reported the signs of abuse? What can you tell me about what happened and what can you tell me about the specious bruises?" Olivia asked.

"Yes mam. One of our second graders got into a fight with a fifth grader. The second grader got the worst of it, bloody nose and a fat lip. When I was looking him over for other injuries I noticed a very distinctive bruise on his back and several on his buttocks and the back of his legs. His name is Hanley Gains. He is a quite kid, loner, gets bullied. I've talked to him several times and referred him to the guidance consular." Mrs. Graham answered.

"What did you gather from talking with him?"

"He seemed fine. It's as if he was happy to be alone. He said his brothers are rough on him and that he doesn't get to leave the house much making it hard to get away from them. He's learned how to take a beating."

"How many siblings does he have?" Olivia asked.

"Three. Mia is the youngest, maybe five, Avery is seven and Macy is twelve. Only Hanley goes here. I am not sure where they go to school." Mrs. Graham answered.

"Ok. What can you tell me about the parents?" Olivia asked.

"Mrs. Gains is a lovely women. I talked to her once when Hanley was sick. She was like any other mother, concerned. She didn't come to get him though, sent the nanny."

"What about Mr. Gains?"

Mr. Porter had been leaning against the closed door suddenly stood upright catching everyone's attention.

"Mrs. Graham what do you know about Mr. Gains?" Olivia asked again.

"I have never met him." Mrs. Graham's answer was short and she seemed suddenly subdued like a dog trained to fear its handler.

"That is enough about the family. Lets stick to the injuries you found Mrs. Graham." Mr. Porter said speaking up. Derek the resource officer moved slightly towards Olivia. She became very uncomfortable with the current situation and wished she had back up. She wanted to investigate Mr. Porters and Derek's actions, but not wanting a confrontation and to keep things moving she pressed on.

"Mrs. Graham tell me with more detail about today." Olivia began to take notes but never took her eyes off Derek.

After a brief ten minutes Olivia was being ushered out the front door by Derek. Mr. Porter was with them until they reached the office then left saying he had urgent business. Once the door closed and locked behind Olivia she returned to her sedan. Her next stop was the Gains neighbors.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia arrived at the neighbor's brownstone. She parked on the opposite side of the street and watched for several minutes taking in the scenery. It was a typical upper west side neighborhood. Fancy, well-kept, clean rows of connected buildings three or four stories high. Each had its own unique door and front stoup. Some had gates, others had small grassy areas, and a few had stairways to a basement unit.

She made her way across the street. As she did she noticed a man standing down the street. He definitely did not fit in with the neighborhood. She made a mental note and continued.

She knocked on the door of the neighbors. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a young child, maybe four or five. Olivia bent down to his level.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

"Landon." The young boy answered. From somewhere inside the apartment a women's voice called out.

"Why is the door open?" the women belonging to the voice appeared. She was in her early twenties, had dark hair, slender build and was wearing NYU sweatpants and an I heart NYC t-shirt.

"Detective Benson with the NYPD. I wanted to ask you some questions about your neighbors the Gains." Olivia said showing her badge.

"Landon go into the kitchen please." The little boy smiled then ran off down the hallway. "I'm Baily I work for the family as a babysitter." The girl said.

"How many days a week are you here?" Olivia asked.

"Four days. Monday, Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday, usually for two or four hours. I go to NYU the rest of the week." Bayle answered.

"What do you know about the Gains? Do you ever watch their kids? Have play dates or anything?"

"No I have never watched their kids, they have their own nanny. I only ever see one of the kids, Hanley he is seven I think. I see him getting picked up in the morning and dropped off in the evening. Hired car like something out of the movies, the driver meets him at the door in the morning and walks him to the door in the evening. Wont even let him walk by himself always has him by the arm. Talk about over protective."

"It is the same driver everyday?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. Except this morning it was a different guy. The regular one never says a word, just hard faced all business. The guy this morning was smiling a little and said hello to the kids waiting for the bus." Bailey answered. "Hey did something happen?" she added becoming curious.

"One of the kids got into a fight at school and we are just following up. Bailey can I ask how long have you been working here?" Olivia questioned.

"Two years." Bailey answered.

"What can you tell me about your interactions with the Gains?" Olivia asked.

"I have only met the parents once. The dad had Hanley by the arm in the back yard and was clearly angry; never hit him though, just yelling at him. Mrs. Gains I have seen a few more times. She takes Mia, the youngest, out to the park all the time. She is quite the social butterfly." Bailey answered.

"Mrs. Gains?" Olivia asked.

"No no. Mrs. Gains speaks only to be polite. Mia will talk your ear off. She is always trying to sneak over the fence to play with these kids." Bailey said giggling.

"How about the other two kids? Do you see them?" Olivia asked.

"Avery and Macy. No I don't see them very often. Avery will be out in the yard playing every now and then. Violent kid that one usually beating the snot out of Hanley." Olivia finished writing her notes.

"Thank you. You have been really helpful and if you think of anything else please call. Appreciate your time." Olivia handed her a card and walked down the stairs. She pulled out her phone and dialed a number. As it rang she noticed the man from before was still there but he had moved closer to her and had moved to the same side of the street. The phone stopped ringing and a voice answered distracting her from the man.

"Captain the nurse didn't have much to add but the principle is hiding something. I talked with the neighbors babysitter she said there are four kids. Hanley gets picked up every morning by a driver and dropped off every afternoon. Same driver every day except today. I am headed to the car agency next." She listened for a moment. "Yes captain. I'll be back to the precinct after the car agency." She hung up the phone and returned it to her pocket. She turned to head back to her car picking her head up just in time to see the man from down the street over take her.

It happened in an instant. She was forced to the ground her arms pinned at her sides causing her head to slam the concrete. She fought hard to pull free and access her gun but the man shifted his position on top of her. She felt the air leave her chest and a strong pair of hands wrap around her throat. She gasped for air as blackness edged its way in. Her arms and legs stopped moving without her wanting them to. It was the brains last attempt to get oxygen before it could no longer survive. Her head was spinning and her thoughts were of death, the end and how this was not the way she wanted to go out. The last thing she saw was the man's eyes suddenly widen with fear then the feeling of his weight leaving her chest. Air filled her lungs but not fast enough for the brain. The blackness moved in and she was out.


	3. The First Meeting

The sounds of honking cars and engines were the first to come back then the smell of flowers and car exhaust. Olivia opened her eyes to find that she was looking up at the sky clearly still on her back and from the stiffness of her back still on the sidewalk. She moved her head from side to side then sat herself up.

"Easy now. Not so fast." She did not recognize the voice and could not see who it belonged to. She felt a pair of hands grab her by the armpits and help to push her up. Once sitting Olivia looked around and found a young blonde women with long hair pulled up into a bun, mesmerizingly blue eyes and a dark tan kneeling next to her supporting her. She was short and squat but athletic and powerful looking, like a running back in football. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans, a lax the nation t-shirt and sneakers. Olivia noticed the belt matched the sneakers she wore and that she wore a rather tatty looking bracelet with something written on it on the left wrist and a sparkly, old but classic, watch on the right wrist.

"How are you feeling? Does your head hurt? Having any trouble breathing? I didn't call for an ambulance but I can." Olivia had to take a minute to process all these questions. After a minute or so she answered.

"I feel dizzy and confused, yes my head hurts and no I can breathe fine. Where is the guy who jumped me? I'm a cop and I need to find that guy."

"Take it easy now. The guy didn't get far. Just relax." The women said a look of concern on her face. Olivia thought for a second trying to remember details.

"Someone knocked the man off of me. Was that you?" she asked gaining some snippets of her memory back.

"Yeah I knocked him off of you. Just in time if I do say so myself. You were looking pretty blue. He is handcuffed just over there. I didn't think you would object to me reading him his rights either." She pointed to the nearest parked car. The man was sitting on the ground against the car panting, his hands behind his back.

"Who are you with then?" Olivia asked.

"Manhattan SVU. Pendleton Rhoades and you must be Olivia Benson."

"Yes I am. Nice of you to show up." Olivia said a high level of annoyance in her tone.

"Do you think you can stand?" Penn asked.

"If you will give me a hand then yes." Penn got to her feet and positioned herself in front of Olivia then offered her hands to Olivia who obliged grabbing hold and pulling herself up. She faltered slightly but was able to gain her balance quickly and release Penn's hands.

"So what is this morons story? Why did he jump me?" Olivia asked looking down at the handcuffed man while rubbing her forehead.

"Dose it matter? He assaulted a police officer, no explanation needed." Penn answered.

"Yes an explanation is needed. What if he is working for someone who wants me dead? That someone is still out there and could be sending someone else to try and kill me. Maybe he is a cop hater with a list of cops to kill. He didn't manage to kill me so now I can figure out who else is on his kill list. Every detail is important for one reason or another." Olivia answered. She had a bad feeling about this women. She did not seem to be big on the details and simply angled for the closing of cases and convictions with or without knowing the details.

"Ok. Ok. I get it." Penn answered. "I understand. Now do you have a car or should I call a cab?"

"Yes I have a car. It's on the other side of the street." Olivia answered still rubbing her head. She was starting to develop a disliking for Penn and her pretentious attitude.

Penn dragged the handcuffed man to his feet and walked him to the car.

"I think I should drive." Penn said looking back over her shoulder at Olivia.

"Together for five minutes and you already want to drive? You move fast rookie." Olivia staggered as she approached the car.

"I was just thinking you still look a little dazed from that blow to the head and the lack of oxygen to your brain. Driving may not be something you want to have to focus on right now." Olivia arranged her face into a fierce look of distain. This was her signature move that always got her what she wanted from her former partner. However this time she looked straight into Penn's shimmering blue eyes and almost immediately forgot what she was fighting for. After a minute or two she managed to look elsewhere. She vigorously shook her head to clear her thoughts only to intensify the dizziness and instability she was still feeling. She managed to reach the car grabbing on for support.

"Maybe your right. You should drive." Penn shoved the assailant into the back of the car, closed the door then climbed into the drivers seat. Olivia made her way around the car to the passenger side. She tossed the keys in through the open window.

"Are you getting in?" Penn asked. Olivia answered by holding up one finger. She braced herself with both hands on the window frame before vomiting all over the sidewalk.

"You really need to be looked at." Penn said over the sounds of splattering vomit. Olivia emerged a moment later pale and shaking. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve then managed to open the door and get in.

"I'm fine let's just get back to the house. Captain Cragen is expecting me." She said. Reluctantly Penn started the car, pulled away from the curb and off down the street.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the station Penn secured the prisoner in the holding cell while Olivia cleaned herself up. By the time they reached the squad room Captain Cragen, Munch, and Fin were waiting.

"Where are we with this case?" Cragen asked. "Fin and Munch what did you get from the kid?"

"Doctor said the kid has lots of bruising on the back and buttocks and several old mostly healed fractures. He was scared, didn't want to talk much. Said he would get hit worse if he said anything and that this wasn't the worst beating he had ever had. Seems like a tough kid." Much answered.

"He did get very quiet when we asked about his parents and weather or not they had ever hit him. He didn't say anything but his body language said a lot." Fin added.

"Liv share what you found out from the school nurse and the neighbors babysitter." Cragen said.

"The school nurse said that the kid is quite, a loner and often bullied but he likes it that way. He's to see the guidance counselor a number of times and each time he's deemed fine. What was strange was the principles behavior. He and the school resource officer stayed during the entire interview but didn't say a word until I started asking about the parents. Once I brought up Mr. Gains the principle all but stopped the interview. He told me it wasn't important to the report to discuss the parents. As for the neighbors I talked to the babysitter, a college student at NYU, she said the kids are not seen very often except for Hanley going to and from school in a hired car. She did say that Mia is seen the most often and likes to talk. She also mentioned that the eight year old, Avery, is a violent kid and spends a lot of time beating on Hanley." Olivia finished only to be hit with another wave of dizziness. She rubbed the back of her head with one hand while grabbing the desk with the other doing all she could to keep from throwing up.

"And the car service? What did they give up?" Cragen asked. Olivia struggled to answer as the room shifted in and out of focus.

"Haven't made it there yet." Cragen, Fin and Munch all looked directly at her with surprised and confused looks on their faces.

"Care to share why not?" Her dizziness was intensifying and darkness was creeping in on the edges of her vision. She knew if she opened her mouth she would vomit. Penn had been standing quietly in the background stepped forward and answered.

"It was my fault. I met her just after the interview with the neighbor and insisted she update me on the case. She was very detailed causing it to take longer then expected and we got caught in the evening traffic."

"Traffic? There seems to be a lot of that lately." Cragen said looking from Munch to Penn. "You must be the new detective 1PP sent to us." He added.

"Yes sir. Pendleton Rhoades, most people call me Penn."

"Well detective Rhoades not the best start. You and Olivia go to the car company and find an explanation for the sudden change in driver. That is if the traffic isn't to bad." Cragen said with a strong level of sarcasm in his voice. He turned on his heel and headed towards his office.

"Yes sir." Penn responded to his retreating back. She turned to Olivia who was still holding her head and holding the desk for support.

"Are you going to be alright?" Penn asked leaning in close and speaking quietly.

"Yeah. Just need to use the bathroom." Olivia got to her feet, staggered and almost fell over. Penn was there to catch her and stand her back on her feet. Both looked back at their colleagues. Fin and Munch had their heads together discussing the case, Cragen had returned to his office and no one else in the room seemed to take notice.

"You need to be looked at." Penn whispered to Olivia still holding her.

"I just need to puke and then I'll be fine." She left the squad room making a v-line for the women's locker room. Penn waited patiently outside the door.

When Olivia resurfaced she had regained most of her color and appeared more stable on her feet.

"Better?" Penn asked.

"For now." Olivia answered. "Why don't you drive?"

"No objections here." Penn responded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Professional Car Service was located in midtown. Penn pulled into an open spot in front of the building. Olivia stood up and out of the car. She tried to take a step but felt dizzy and staggered. She managed to grab the car and steady herself while the feeling passed.

"I really think you should go to the ER." Penn said making her way around the car.

"No. Let's check this place out then I can go home and lay down." Olivia said. Penn could tell it was a losing battle. She could not resist asking,

"Are you always so stubborn?" Olivia answered with a hard stare. Penn shook her head and followed in silence.

They entered the building and went left through a side door with the car service logo on it. The room they entered was paneled in wood from floor to celling. A single receptionist desk filled the small room. There were no chairs or tables; the room was lit with overhead florescent lights and not vey inviting. A middle age woman sat behind the desk. She did not immediately acknowledge them but looked up a second later.

"Oh hello. Welcome to Professional Car Service I'm Kara. How can I help you?" Penn could tell by the look of surprise on her face that people did not often walk into this office.

"Detectives Benson and Rhoades with the NYPD. We need to speak with your dispatcher or scheduler." Olivia said showing her badge to the women.

"Of course that would be Herman Schmidt." The women answered.

"Is he here?" Olivia asked.

"Let me see if he is available." The receptionist smiled politely then picked up the phone and dialed a number. Olivia and Penn stepped back from the counter and looked around.

"I don't think they're used to visitors at this place and she seems very shifty." Penn said quietly.

"She definitely got nervous when she saw my badge." Olivia said. Penn pulled out her cell phone and with the premise of showing Olivia something snapped a picture.

"I'll send this and her name to T.A.R.U for facial recognition and a background check." Olivia nodded her approval. The sound of the phone being hung up returned their attention to the receptionist.

"Detectives Mr. Schmidt is in the garage. You can meet him down there. She stepped out from behind the desk. "If you will follow me I will show you the way."

"Thank You." Olivia said politely. With Penn following behind they made their way down several flights of stairs and into a large underground garage.

There were at least six large lifts and toolboxes at each station. Cars of all different makes and models were parked all over, about twenty in all, each black in color with dark tinted windows all the way around. More than twenty people were spread all over the garage doing various different tasks. No one paid them any attention as they walked through.

The receptionist lead them to a service office were a portly man with unkempt grey hair, stubble on his face and blood shot eyes. Penn's immediate thought was of a long time alcoholic in need of a drink.

"Mr. Schmidt here are the detectives I told you about."

"Ah. Yes thank you Kara." The receptionist smiled then retreated to the stairwell.

"Detectives Benson and Rhoades. We need some information regarding one of your regular clients." Olivia started the questioning while Penn drifted off to look around the garage.

"Which client?" Herman asked.

"The Gains." Olivia answered. "A regular driver who picks up and drops off the kids everyday." As soon as she mentioned the name Herman stopped thumbing through his papers and looked at Olivia.

"The Gains? Ah….Let me think…I am pretty sure we have a client with that name. I'll check for the file." Olivia could tell that he was lying and just trying to buy time while he thought up an answer.

"Is it always the same driver and the same car? Or do you send who ever is available? Any special requests that are unusual?" Olivia asked. Hermon looked up from the filing cabinet, looked around the garage to see if anyone was watching then moved closer to Olivia. Dropping his voice really low he said,

"I cant help you here detective, there are two many eyes and ears. I can being you a copy of the file by tomorrow."

"Can you tell me who would be so bothered by you talking to me?" Hermon looked off put by this question and slightly surprised that she did not know.

"Detective do you have any idea who you are inquiring about? Do you know who the Gains are?" Hermon asked even more quietly. Olivia felt uneasy about this, like she was missing a very big piece of the puzzle. She wanted to ask more questions but was hit with yet another wave of nausea and dizziness and wanted nothing more then to be home in bed.

"Bring the file to the sixteenth precinct tomorrow afternoon or I come back here to arrest you for obstruction of justice." Olivia threatened. Hermon nodded his understanding. She gathered Penn and the two left the garage and exited through the office they had entered through.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back out in the street Penn questioned Olivia.

"Did you get anything useful?"

"No. I mentioned the name and he clamed up. Said he couldn't discuss it there, two many eyes and ears. He said he would drop the file off at the house tomorrow morning."

"Why didn't you press him?" Penn asked.

"Because I had another diz…because I felt like giving the guy a chance. He seemed like he genuinely wanted to help us." Olivia was about to reveal to Penn about the dizzy spell but decided against it. She would have insisted she see a doctor and that was not something she wanted to deal with.

"Ok. You look really tired by the way. Why don't I drop you at your place? I'll go report to the captain on my own. "

"That is a great idea." Olivia answered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penn pulled up in front of Olivia's building.

"Thanks for the ride."

"No worries." Olivia opened the car door and stepped out. She closed the door and turned to walk away.

"Hey Benson." Penn called out. Olivia turned around and ducked down so she was even with the car window. "You have a concussion. Set several alarms to wake you up at three-hour intervals and expect to have a bad headache. Drink copious amounts of water to counter act the fluid loss due to vomiting. Keep things dark and quite, anything that will help slow down your brain and allow it to heal." Olivia smiled.

"Only day one and you are that worried about me?" she said.

"Losing my partner on the first day is not the type of reputation I want to have. My career is still young." Penn answered.

"So you're thinking of only yourself then? Good to know." Olivia said still smiling.

"See you tomorrow." Penn said. Olivia stepped back from the car and watched as it pulled away down the street before turning towards her building.


	4. The Case Develops

The next morning brought rain and clouds. Penn arrived on time and ahead of everyone. When Fin arrived she was sitting at the empty desk across from Olivia's. Penn waited until Fin had gotten his coffee and settled at his desk.

"I'm Penn Rhoades." She said. "We didn't get introduced yesterday."

"Odafin Tutulola." Fin responded.

"Your going to have to repeat that quite a bit before I'll remember." Penn said truthfully.

"Most people call me Fin."

"That I can remember." Penn said smiling. It was obvious Fin had no interest in conversing with her so she turned to the lone police file on her desk.

"So what's your story?" Fin asked after several minutes. Penn was so surprised by this sudden inquiry that she did not immediately register the question.

"Sorry?" she had to ask.

"What..is..your..story?" Fin repeated slowly as if talking to someone mentally delayed.

"I started on the force, got lucky with an undercover. By the time I came up they handed me a gold shield and sent me here." Penn kept the story short and used little detail so as not to open herself up to more in depth probing.

"How long did you walk a beat?" Fin asked with a slight edge in his voice.

"Two years." Penn answered taking notice of the changing tone.

"Not very long. Most of us walk a beat for five plus years before they are even considered to test for detective." Fin said. Penn looked hard at Fin. It suddenly dawned on her what he was angling for.

"You may think I don't deserve the promotion after only a few years on the job. Hell maybe you think I should have gone back to the beat instead of coming here, but I will tell you something I am a good cop, I respect the job and the people I work with." Her voice grew louder as she spoke. Her heart pumped harder and her hands started to shake. "I know I have a lot to prove before any of you will give a dam about me but I will not take the judgment and attitude until I have been given a fair chance."

"Hey no need to get aggressive with me. If I gotta trust you with my life I want to know a little bit about you." Fin said defensively.

"I earned the badge, I wear the colors. How I did it doesn't matter!" Penn was on her feet.

"You feeling froggy? JUMP! You're nothing but a lucky punk who kissed the right ass. I worked my ass off to get where I am you just showed up. You don't belong here!" Fin stood up and stepped towards Penn. She made the same move bringing them face-to-face.

"What a load of bullshit! You wont even give me a chance!" Penn responded. Everyone that had arrived or was passing through stopped to watch.

"You are a no good rat sent here to spy on us for the mayors office!" Penn lost control and lunged at Fin. They both fell into his desk then tumbled to the floor. Despite the size difference, Penn at five two one hundred forty pounds and Fin at five nine two hundred pounds, Penn drew blood. Fin managed to land several strong punches of his own but Penn was much faster.

Munch finally arrived to find the fight going on. He set down his coffee then reached in and grabbed Penn under the arms and managed to pull her off.

"You ignorant bastard! How dare you call me a rat! I would never!" Penn continued to struggle but seemed to be losing steam. With the help of a uniformed officer they finally managed to restrain her.

"See I told you we were getting some hot headed PUNK!" Fin's words were harsh and angry. He got to his feet wiping blood from the cut on his face. Captain Cragen arrived with coffee and paper in hand smiling. He stopped dead at the sight of Munch and the uniform holding Penn down and Fin out of breath wiping blood from his face.

"What is going on here?" he asked losing his smile. No one answered. Everyone just looked around at the room.

"Ok! Rhoades and Tutuola my office NOW!" Munch released Penn who was still heaving. She walked past Fin into the captain's office. Fin followed after and the captain brought up the rear. Before closing the door Cragen turned to the room yelled for everyone to get back to work then closed the door with a snap.

"Explain." Cragen demanded leaning against his desk, arms folded across his chest daggers shooting from his eyes.

Penn looked from Fin and Fin looked back. Penn was angry but had no intention of worsening the situation. She waited for Fin to speak.

"One of you better start talking." Cragen spoke with forced calm. "Or I'll have both your badges."

"Penn told me she was small but quick and could take down any size purp with a simple move. I asked her to show me. Munch walked in just after she took me down." Fin answered. Cragen looked to Penn.

"A take down move? That's what happened?"

"Yes sir." Penn answered. Cragen walked around to the other side of the desk and sat down in his chair.

"Both of you get out of my sight." He said quietly. Fin and Penn didn't need telling twice. Once Fin had closed the door Penn turned to face him.

"You're going to need a few stitches." She told him. She walked away passing Munch and out of the squad room. Munch walked over to Fin.

"Did I miss something? Why are you bleeding?" Fin walked passed him without a word. He passed Olivia as he exited the squad room.

"Was Fin bleeding?" she asked Munch.

"I got stonewalled." He answered.

Penn returned to the squad room ten minutes later, Fin close to an hour his cut stitched and bandaged. Captain Cragen came out of his office.

"Benson, Rhoades what did you get from the car service?"

"The supervisor didn't want to talk at the office. He said there were two many "eyes and ears". He seemed trustworthy so I gave him a chance. Told him to bring the file here first thing this afternoon."

"Make sure you get that file. In the mean time pull finances on the car service. Check for any complaints against them with the better business bureau." Cragen ordered.

"What about us captain?" Munch asked.

"Has anyone looked into the shifty principle from PS118?"

"We're on it." Munch answered.

"Good everyone get moving." Cragen said. He retreated to his office and closed the door. Munch and Fin immediately started discussing how to go about investigating the principle. Penn turned to Olivia.

"Good morning. How was your night?" she asked.

"Long. It's amazing how being woken up every three hours can disrupt one's sleeping pattern." Olivia answered. Penn shrugged and smiled.

"But you woke up. That was the point." Penn glanced sideways at Olivia who smiled and laughed quietly.

Later that afternoon Penn paced the squad room. Olivia tried to concentrate on her paper work but found it difficult.

"Would you please sit down?" Olivia pleaded.

"Captain said to stay on it. What if this guy doesn't show? What if he played us?" Penn was starting to get more anxious.

"You need to relax. It is now one thirty, lunchtime. If he doesn't want people to know what he is doing he'll go into work this morning and deliver the file on his lunch break." Olivia explained. She felt weird being the rational one. With her former partner she was always the hot headed one. Penn sat down behind her desk, picked up a case file and started looking at it. Something suddenly dawned on her. She immediately dropped the case file and started up her computer.

"Come up with something?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah. The Gains have a nanny right? At least the neighbor's babysitter said they did. I can guarantee any currently employed nanny of the Gains wont talk to us, but what about past nannies? Disgruntled employees always have something to say about their former employers. Now the nanny service won't tell me anything either without a warrant but if I call as a prospective client looking for references they will probably give up their names at least."

"That's smart." Olivia responded. Penn looked up the nanny services phone number on the computer then called. While the phone rang she noticed the elevator doors open and watched Mr. Schmidt step out holding a fast food bag in his hand and a file folder under his arm.

"Round one to you partner. Now lets hope he has some kind of useful information." Olivia spun around in her chair to see what Penn was talking about. She was relieved when she saw. She had started to become worried that he wasn't going to show. Olivia rose from her chair and went to meet the man.

"Mr. Schmidt thank you for coming."

"Sure, sure. What ever I can do to help. Here is the file you asked for. I made copies so you can keep those." Mr. Schmidt said handing over an envelope.

"Thank you. Do you have a minute to answer a few questions?" Olivia asked.

"No. I must get back to work. Really." Mr. Schmidt answered.

"Ok. We appreciate your co-operation." Olivia said. He smiled a halfhearted smile then retuned to the elevators. Penn was hanging up the phone as he got onto the elevator.

"What is it?" Olivia asked. Penn had a look of shock and fear on her face but before she could answer Cragen opened the door of his office and signaled for them to come inside.

Once inside the office Cragen seated himself behind his desk while Olivia sat down in a chair across from him and Penn found a corner to stand in.

"I just heard from Fin and Munch. They managed to determine the principal's problem. It would seem he feared our investigation would cost him his job." Cragen said

"What did he think we would find out?" Olivia asked with intrigue.

"Not what we would find but where it would lead us. He didn't want anyone to know he had lead us to a possible child abuse case involving the deputy police commissioners kid." Penn spoke from the back of the room. Cragen and Olivia stared at her. "Dawson Gains and his wife Julia are the parents of Hanley Gains."

"When were you planning to tell us this piece of information?" Cragen asked.

"I just found out from the nanny service. Seems the deputy commissioner has been going through nannies at an impressive rate." Penn answered. Cragen looked from Olivia to Penn then back again. He ran his hand across his face. The next move had to be a cautious and calculated one.

"Did the car service turn over anything useful?" he asked

"The family has two regular drivers, Kevin Mannix and Cameron Ryder. Mannix is the one who usually picks up and drops off the boy. There is a list of "special" instructions; the boy is to be picked up at the door, escorted to the vehicle and secured in vehicle. Even the exact route to be taken." Olivia read out.

"Well his father is a cop." Cragen said.

"But why just the one boy? There are other kids why don't they get driven?" Penn asked.

"Pull birth-certificates on all the kids. Lets make sure they belong to the Gains and we need to interview those drivers." Cragen tried to sound confident with his instructions. Investigating the deputy police commissioner for child abuse was not something he had ever planned on doing and wasn't really sure how to do it.

Penn crossed the room, opened the door and exited the office. Olivia stood from her chair and made to leave the office. As she reached the door Cragen added something.

"Lets get Novak up to speed. Something tells me we are going to need her backing us up and everything needs to be by the book. Not even a toe out of line." Olivia nodded her acknowledgement.

Just outside the office Olivia met up with Penn.

"First case as a detective and it's a duzy." She said. "Makes me a little nervous." Olivia stopped and starred at Penn.

"Are you scared to investigate this case?" she asked.

"Aren't you? I mean investigating the deputy police commissioner? It's not like other cases where if we are wrong it goes in the loss column and we move on. This goes sideways and we lose our badges and our jobs. You may have walked this line before and came out unscathed, but I can't take that risk. I am already on thin ice." Emotion got the better of Penn and she said more then she should have. Olivia cocked her head sideways in curiosity, processing what Penn had just said. She stared straight into Penn's eyes, which was a mistake. The paralyzing blue color once again trapped her and forced any question or thought right out of her mind and left a calm, peaceful feeling. Penn watched as Olivia's eyes went blank before breaking her stare and walking away. As she walked she glanced back over her shoulder at Olivia, who had yet to move but was shaking her head as if coming out of a trance. Penn would never admit it out loud but she knew how captivating her eyes were and used them to her advantage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours passed. Munch and Fin had returned to the squad room with no additional information.

"Dose anyone find the lack of available information in this case a sign that we should stop investigating." Munch said.

"Well information may be hard to come by but there is some. I tried to pull the birth certificates on the Gains kids and it was suggested to me that I call the state of Oregon." Olivia said.

"Why Oregon?" Munch asked. Fin suddenly sat up straight in his chair and began typing feverishly. After a moment he got up, went over to the printer and returned with a piece of paper.

"Care to share?" Munch asked.

"Couple of years back there was a story that went national. A father killed the mother of his three kids then kidnapped them and ran. They chased him across seventeen states before losing the trail. Bodies of the wife and boyfriend were found in the house and he and the kids were never seen again."

"And you think the Gains kids are the kidnapped kids?" Munch was skeptical at this far-reaching theory.

"I'm no expert but this kid certainly looks like the boy we met in the hospital." Fin held up the article containing pictures of the three kidnapped kids. The boy in the middle had the same features, hair color, even hairstyle as the boy they met. Cragen entered the squad room from the elevators.

"Anything new to report?" he asked looking around the room.

"Fin's got something." Olivia answered. Fin repeated his theory to Cragen who listened intently. When Fin finished Cragen thought for a moment.

"Lets get all the case files from any state involved and get the photos from the news article to T.A.R.U for facial recognition. I want concrete evidence before we start making public accusations." Cragen ordered. "Oh and lets tread softly with the other states. We don't need them knowing we picked up their trail." The room became a flurry of movement.


	5. Penn Collapses

After making seemingly endless phone calls Olivia looked across her desk to Penn. She had her face in her hands, her skin was pale and she was shaking.

"Are you ok?" Olivia asked. Penn did not answer immediately but after a second brought her face out of her hands. Olivia gasped. She was expecting to see the bright mesmerizing blue of Penn's eyes but was instead met with an empty stone gray.

"Ok now I know you're not ok. What's wrong?"

"I just need to eat something." She answered quietly. She tried to stand but lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Fin call an ambulance!" Olivia called out. Fin and Munch took notice of what was happening. Fin quickly got on the phone while Munch joined Olivia on the floor next to Penn.

"What happened?" Munch asked.

"I don't know. She had her head down so I asked if she was ok. She said she needed to eat then fell to the floor." Olivia placed two fingers on Penn's neck in search of a pulse.

"She has a pulse but her heart is racing."

"Ambulance is on its way. Should be here in a minute." Fin said hanging up the phone. Everyone waited with nervous expressions and held breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ambulance arrived and transported Penn to New York–Presbyterian Hospital. Olivia rode in the ambulance while Cragen, Fin and Munch followed in a squad car.

Shortly after the ambulances arrival at the hospital Olivia was shown the waiting room while Penn was taken to the exam rooms. Fin, Munch and Cragen arrived a short time later.

"Any update?" Cragen asked.

"No they took her to an exam room and showed me to here." Olivia answered.

Olivia was in a hard place. On one hand she didn't know Penn that well. Their first encounter proved her loyalty but that wasn't much to go on. On the other hand she was a fellow cop and a member of the squad that alone was enough to warrant the concern she felt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Forty-Five minutes passed. Munch and Cragen had gone to find coffee while Fin had found a seat in the corner where he had out his cell phone playing a game. Olivia paced about the room her eyes fixed on the double doors leading to the exam rooms. She was so lost in her thoughts when the doors did finally open she took no notice. A female nurse entered the waiting room and looked around.

"Olivia Benson?" she called out. Olivia was shaken from her trance and Fin looked up from his phone.

"I'm Olivia Benson."

"Will you come with me please?" the nurse said. Olivia looked back at Fin with a questioning look.

"Go. I'll wait here for Cragen and Munch to come back." He said. Olivia nodded then followed the nurse. As they walked through the ER Olivia tried hard not to think the worse while still preparing herself for it.

"How is she?" Olivia asked the nurse.

"Just follow me." The nurse answered. Olivia did not like this response. Was she not saying anything because it was too terrible to say and wanted to leave that to the doctor? Did she not know anything? Many more questions flew through her head. The nurse finally stopped at the last room of the hallway.

"Please just tell me something." Olivia pleaded.

"Inside." The nurse answered then retreated down the hallway. Olivia hesitated for a moment then pushed the door open and entered the room. A sight she had not been expecting met her eyes.

Penn was sitting up in bed fully clothed with no monitors, IV's, not even a hospital id bracelet. She smiled when Olivia appeared. The piercing blue color had returned to her eyes.

"So am I missing something? Because an hour ago you looked dead."

"I can explain." Penn answered. Olivia's worry and fear turned to anger and annoyance.

"Are you even sick or was that some kind of act? One minute you're on the ground next your sitting there like nothing happened. You are not even hooked up to anything. No monitors, no IV's, not even an ID bracelet! I don't get it." She couldn't help but vent some of the emotion she had been feeling over the last couple of hours. She knew Penn would explain but for the moment did not care. Penn waited patiently for Olivia to finished.

"Do you feel a little bit better now?" Penn asked.

"Not really. I was angry and annoyed and confused. Now I am annoyed and confused." Olivia answered.

"Well good. We are knocking down those emotions one by one. Let me take care of the confusion." Penn said still smiling. "First let me say that I am sorry. I should have mentioned that I am…."

"A diabetic?" Olivia jumped slightly when a new voice spoke from behind her. She turned to find a woman wearing purple hospital scrubs leaning against the open room door. She had short dirty blonde hair cut with a pixie cut, sun tanned skin and emerald green eyes. She had a slim but fit build, like a runner or a swimmer.

"Yes. I should have mentioned that. Olivia this is Dr. Zoe Rhoades. Zoe meet detective Olivia Benson NYPD." Penn said.

"Nice to meet you." Olivia said politely extending her hand. Zoe stood up from her leaning position and walked forward to except Olivia's hand. "Is Penn going to be alright?" she asked. Zoe couldn't help but smile at this question.

"She may need to have her head screwed back down tight, other then that she'll be fine." Zoe spoke with a strong English accent but enunciated her words making it easier to understand what she was saying. Olivia looked at her with a confused expression. Did Zoe think all this was funny? Talk about poor bedside manner. Zoe looked past Olivia to Penn.

"Pay better attention please and eat. I don't want any bull about how random your schedule is or how much work you have to do. You get brought back here and I will let the med students use you as a pincushion. Their IV starting skills are appalling." Zoe smiled then turned to leave the room pausing at the door.

"Oh and Olivia, if you see the grey eyes, like the ones you saw today, give her some jellybeans." Zoe said looking back at Olivia. She excited the room and disappeared from sight. Olivia turned back to Penn.

"Wow! Isn't she something? Has to some of the worst bedside manner I have ever seen! And jellybeans?" Olivia asked bewildered.

"Starburst jelly beans to be exact. Every diabetic has a preferred source of emergency sugar. Mine is starburst jellybeans. I always have some on my person, in my bag, my car, my bedroom, in my locker, just everywhere I am there is a stash. Eating a few will spike my blood sugar enough to keep me conscious allowing me to inject my insulin and correct the problem. The grey eyes are a tell tale sign that I have reached the point of needing jellies or an I will pass out, just like today." Penn explained. Comprehension dawned on Olivia's face.

"Grey eyes means jellybeans before you pass out. Good to know." Olivia said. "So how long do they want you to stay for?"

"HA! Stay? I am not even here as far as the hospital is concerned. I can leave right now." Penn answered with a laugh. Confusion filled Olivia's face again but Penn recognized it and explained.

"Dr. Zoe Rhoades is my sister. She is the chief of emergency medicine at this hospital." Things were starting to making since now, the lack of monitors; lack of nurses and the way the doctor had spoken to her. What did not make since was the lack of resemblance between Zoe and Penn, the different builds, the accent and the eyes. Olivia was admittedly curious about this but felt today was not the day to inquire. Her head was hurting and all the emotional swings had tired her out.

"I guess we should get out of here then." Olivia said. "The guys are going to want an explanation for all of this."

"Yeah. I can handle that. Do you need a ride? I know you came in the ambulance with me. Thank you for that by the way."

"I'll get a ride back to the station with the guys." Olivia said with a shoulder shrug and a smile. "We have only been together for a few days and we have both passed out at least once already. I think getting into the same car may be tempting fate."

"Good point." Penn responded. Olivia stepped aside to let Penn pass her then followed her out of the room and off down the hallway. Olivia couldn't help but wonder weather she was going to make it much longer working like this. With Elliot she knew what to expect at every turn, she knew how he reacted to situations, and she knew when something wasn't right with him. Now after years of comfort and confidence with her partner she had to start over and so far it had been a rough start.


	6. Back to the Case

The next day continued to be cold and rainy. Munch, Fin, Olivia and Penn were gathered around a clear two-sided board with notes, pictures, and various other documents related to the case.

"Munch run through where we are." Cragen said.

"We have an eight year old boy with obvious signs of abuse and three young children we know nothing about. No births certificates to be found on any of them. The neighbor's nanny claimed the driver that picked up the boy was not the usual driver. The manager of Professional Car Service dropped off the Gains file giving us the two drivers names, Kevin Mannix was the normal driver and Cameron Ryder was the fill in, both were hired to drive Hanley to and from school with very specific instructions on how to do so. Photos taken at the hospital and photos from a newspaper article are with T.A.R.U for facial recognition to see if the kid is a match to the one involved in a murder kidnapping out of Oregon three years ago. Oregon state police and the FBI are sending what files they have on the case." Munch exhaled and drunk a sip of water.

"So not much? Just a potential lead to another states case." SVUs assigned assistant to the district attorney Casey Novak spoke from behind the group. "If we can some how link this case and the one from Oregon the brass will be in a big hurry to give you all commendations and promotions."

"We are focusing on the welfare of a child here Casey, not accolades." Olivia snapped.

"I know that Liv. It was meant as a lighthearted jab. Just trying to lighten the mood." Casey said changing her tone.

"Fin and Munch find the drivers and get what you can. Olivia and Penn make yourselves comfortable here." Cragen instructed.

"Why?" Penn asked. "I'm fine, I don't need special consideration." She got very defensive but realized her mistake at once. "Sorry captain. Reflex." Cragen glared at her for a moment before continuing.

"The files from Oregon just arrived. I want you two going through them. Casey why don't you join them."

"Sounds exciting." Casey said with a sarcastic grin. Fin and Munch left the squad room to find the drivers while Penn, Olivia and Casey settled in to the loft with eight boxes of case files and three very large coffee's.

After five hours of thumbing through files Cragen arrived and asked for progress report.

"Who ever did this was violent. Crime scene photos show a huge mess." Olivia answered throwing down the photos and rubbing her blood shot eyes.

"Hang on. I think I have something." Casey said. "These are the notes from one of the detectives on the case. He talks about a suspect, male, five foot eleven, white skin, brown hair, mustache and goatee, heavy build, looks like a cop. There is a note with a date and time on it and the word interview."

"What did the interview transcript give us?" Cragen asked.

"There is no transcript. Only a blank transcript page with the words "suspect no show. Warrant for arrest issued." There is a name in the suspect field, a Dominic Kane." Casey answered.

"I'll run him and see if anything pops." Cragen said.

"Captain you may want to run this detective as well. Beck Stryker with Northern Falls PD. The name is familiar from somewhere, I just can't remember from where." Penn added. Cragen took the papers then retreated back down to the squad room.

"Fin said the newspaper stated the case went cold and cops had exhausted all leads but these case files make it seem as if they just stopped looking." Olivia said.

"The last time a sighting was reported was in Oswego, Maine. Detective Stryker didn't even check out the report he just labeled it unreliable." Penn said. Olivia thumbed through several more folders with an expression of curiosity and confusion. Casey and Penn waited patiently for her to explain what she was looking for.

"You said Stryker never investigated the last sighting?" She asked.

"That's what the files say." Penn answered.

"Well it doesn't seem like he investigated any of the sightings. Everyone of them has a file but all it says is unreliable." Penn looked form Olivia to Casey then back to Olivia. All three shared a similar look of confusion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin and Munch joined the girls in the loft followed closely by Cragen.

"I ran the suspect Dominic Kane. No criminal record, no prints in the system, no birth certificate, not even a social security number issued for that name. I'm not sure he existed. Now the detective, Beck Stryker, exists. He's been a life long cop with the Northern Falls Police Department. Clean record, no demerits or complaints, promoted to captain three years before he suddenly resigned and disappeared. The last case he worked on, the murder kidnap. No current address or license on file." Cragen said.

"So your thinking this decorated cop murders these parents, steels the kids, leaves a false trail, and then ends up in New York as the deputy police commissioner?" Munch asked. "You know how I feel about conspiracy theories but that is far out there even for me."

"I don't think he became the deputy police commissioner. My bet is that Gains bought the kids from the kidnapper or he paid someone to kidnap them." Penn said.

"I think we are moving to fast. The original investigation is child abuse. We need to focus on that until we get some concrete evidence with the kidnapping. We need to interview the commissioner and his wife. Has anyone talked to the nannies?" Casey asked. Everyone looked around the room at each other. No one said anything but shared a similar thought; Casey was back peddling scared to move forward with a case against such a high-ranking officer.

"I agree." Cragen said. "Fin and Munch you go talk to the wife, but be nice and don't spook her."

"We asked the hospital to tell her it was a fight so she wouldn't suspect. We can keep to that story." Munch said.

"Good. Olivia and Penn your on the nannies. Track them all down and question them. I will go and interview Deputy Gains." Cragen seemed apprehensive about this assignment. Penn rose to her feet.

"Captain I would like to go with you." She said. Cragen was surprised by this request.

"Why would I bring you?" Cragen asked.

"I am simply curious. I won't say anything just observe. You may find having me there is enough." Penn said evasively. Everyone was intrigued by this statement.

"What about me?" Olivia asked. "Your jumping ship that fast." Penn looked to Olivia but did not respond. Cragen took his time thinking over Penn's request.

"Casey if you are not busy, go along with Olivia. Penn and I will meet you when we are finished. I don't think the interview will last very long." Casey agreed to go with Olivia and the squad dispersed.


	7. Penn's Secret

Cragen and Penn waited in the reception room of the commissioner's office. Neither one spoke. Penn scanned the room nervously. With each pass she would pause at the door to the left. Double glass doors with the NYPD seal on one and the commissioners seal on the other.

As time passed Penn grew more anxious. Cragen didn't seem to take notice he just kept checking his watch. Penn had enough and was about to step outside for air when the doors to the hallway opened. In walked the police commissioner surrounded by his staff. Cragen immediately got to his feet while Penn sank back into her chair. As the commissioner passed he barley glanced at Cragen but came to a dead stop when he saw Penn.

"Well if it isn't Detective Rhoades the newest member of the Manhattan SVU. How have you been?" Penn had no choice but to stand up and shake his extended hand.

"Doing well sir." Penn answered.

"Getting along with everyone? Fitting in? Happy?" the commissioner asked.

"Yes sir. Everyone has been very excepting and friendly." Penn answered.

"Good. What brings you here today?" the commissioner asked.

"My captain and I are here to ask deputy commissioner Gains some questions regarding a case we are working." Penn answered cautiously. The commissioner glanced at Cragen then back to Penn.

"Ah yes, the school yard fight his boy was in. I am glad to know the right people are on the case." To the right an office door opened and out stepped Dawson Gains.

"Dawson. These detectives are from Manhattan SVU here to talk with you about the fight your son was in." the commissioner said. "Make sure you give them everything they need to sort it all out. Rhoades you call if you need anything at all and don't be a stranger, stop by on occasion."

"Thank you sir and will do." Penn said with a smile. They shook hands again and the commissioner and staff entered into the office on the left with the double doors.

"Captain Cragen, please." Dawson said pointing towards his office. Penn fell in behind the two men as they entered the office.

It was a very grand office. NYPD memorabilia mixed in among the wall-to-wall bookshelves. The walls were lined with rich, medium toned mahogany. The back wall was nothing but windows over looking the street below.

"So I wasn't aware there was a full scale investigation going on." Dawson said seating himself behind his desk. Cragen took one of the chairs directly in front of the desk while Penn sat in the back corner unnoticed by either man.

"We are just crossing our T's and dotting our I's." Cragen said.

"Yes of course. Have you determined anything?" Dawson was calm and relaxed seemingly unbothered by their presence.

"We're still interviewing people and gathering evidence, sir." Cragen answered. "You understand of course I can't discuss specifics with you. "

"Of course. Fire away." Dawson said invitingly.

"Dose Hanley have a history of violence? Does he get into fights? Exhibit aggressive behavior towards his siblings?" Cragen questioned.

"No he isn't a violent kid. He has always got along with his other siblings. He fights with my seven year old, Avery, from time to time but nothing violent just boys being boys." Dawson answered right away.

"How about at school? Any behavior or discipline problems?"

"No. Well not usually." Dawson answered.

"Not usually?" Cragen asked pausing from his note taking.

"There was one incident at school. Him and another boy playing around, the school over reacted a bit but my wife and I agreed to move him to a different school. PS 118 is only temporary, next year he'll go to Eagle Brook Academy in Connecticut."

"Is that where your other children attend school?" Cragen asked.

"No. They attend The Dalton School on the Upper East Side. That is the school we removed him from." Dawson answered.

"One last question and I am sorry I have to ask this but it is a standard question. Are you the father of all four kids?" Cragen asked cautiously. He was not totally honest with his reasoning for asking and hoped that the deputy commissioner wouldn't notice.

"Yes I am." Dawson answered very quickly and without hesitation. This did not go unnoticed.

"Sir I will ask that you forward copies of their birth certificates to my office, just for conformation." Penn caught the flash of fear cross Dawson's face but he kept his cool and recovered quickly.

"I will have my assistant fax them over first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you for your co-operation and time commissioner. I assure you we will get this all sorted out as quickly as possible." Cragen stood from his chair and extended his hand. Dawson did the same.

"Appreciate your dedication to this captain."

"Your welcome sir." The men released their handshake and Cragen turned towards the door. Penn, who was already waiting at the door, opened it and allowed Cragen to exit following closely behind.

Neither of them spoke until they reached the parking garage.

"You were awfully chummy with the police commissioner back there." Cragen said as they approached the car. "Is that what you meant by being useful to have along?"

"I didn't intend to run into him. Dawson knows who I am and knows my relationship with the commissioner. I figured if he saw me he would keep things on the up and up. It worked two don't you think?" Penn answered.

"Define relationship? Because he seemed to want to know everything about what has been going on with you. Not to mention the "call me if you need anything" comment." Cragen said. Penn paused as they reached the car. She made her away around to the passenger side.

"He helped me out when I was a kid. Ever since then he has been a mentor, a male figure in my life. We stopped talking as frequently when I went undercover. I haven't reconnected with him until now." Cragen was surprised to hear all this and wanted to know how the commissioner had helped her to create such a lasting bond but knew now was not the time to ask. Once inside the car Penn made a request to Cragen.

"Captain I want to assure you my relationship with the commissioner is a non issue. I will never ask him for a professional favor, ever. Personal maybe but never professional. I don't operate like that. If you could keep this from the squad I would really appreciate it. They already think I am some kind of ass kissing rat belonging to the mayor." Cragen looked at Penn recognizing the pleading in her eyes. She looked desperate; like this encounter would bring up a lot of questions she did not want to answer.

"I don't see any benefit in telling them." Cragen answered. Relief replaced the desperation on Penn's face.

Meanwhile Fin and Munch arrived at the Gains brownstone.

"Why don't you take the lead on this one? Rich stay at home wives erk me." Fin said. Munch glared at him.

"And I specialize in talking to women? Did you forget I have been married four times?" Munch asked.

"No. I didn't forget. You had to have spoken to them to get them to marry you." Fin said with a grin. Munch had no response to this. The two reached the double front doors of the brownstone. Munch knocked on the door and stepped back. With in minutes the door opened revealing a pretty blonde woman in her mid-fifties.

"Can I help you?" The women asked.

"Detectives Munch and Tutulola." Munch announced showing the women his badge. "Are you Mrs. Gains?"

"Yes I am. You must be from Manhattan SVU. Please come in." She stepped back away from the door and allowed Fin and Munch to pass. Once inside she closed the door and showed them into the front sitting room.

"Please have a seat. My husband called and mentioned someone would be coming by. Your looking into the fight at school? Was there something more two it then boys being boys?" She sat down in one of the plush armchairs. Munch set himself down on the couch across from her while Fin remained standing, preferring to pace rather then sit.

"Mrs. Gains we do apologize for the inconvenience. This really is routine. We just need a few questions answered." Munch said reassuringly.

"Are the kids here?" Fin asked.

"No. They are out with the nanny." Mrs. Gains answered.

"How would you describe Hanley?" Munch asked. Mrs. Gains watched Fin as he paced around the room.

"He is a happy, healthy, playful boy. He occasionally gets into it with his siblings but nothing out of the ordinary." She answered.

"Does he fight with a particular sibling?" Munch pressed on.

"Hanley and Avery tend to fight the most but they are the closest in age so it is perfectly normal." Mrs. Gains spoke as if she were trying to convince herself on this fact.

"How often are the kids with the nanny? And are they ever home alone?"

"I work from home mostly so I am here but the nanny looks after the kids after school and when there is no school." Mrs. Gains answered.

"We spoke with the nanny service and you seem to go through them at a good pace. Can you explain that?" Munch asked.

"I have four kids twelve and under, two girls and two boys, my husband is a cop who works all the time and I myself am trying to maintain a career. My family and I demanded a lot from our nanny and many cannot handle the pressure." Mrs. Gains sat up very straight in her chair. Her face dropped and her brow stiffened.

"Of course. Why supply your children with a stable environment when you can hire someone to watch them for a small price." Munch spoke with a harsh tone, anger quickly growing in his voice.

"We should go. We have taken up enough of your time." Fin grabbed Munch by the collar and pulled him to his feet. "We apologize for the intrusion." Fin steered Munch out the front door and down the front steps.

"What is your problem man?" Munch demanded. Fin released Munch's collar.

"Going off on the brasses wife? Questioning her parenting skills? You let the situation get to you!" Fin said.

"Letting strangers raise you kids is no way to do it. These rich parents thinking they have it perfect. Make the baby, give birth to the baby, use it to show off to their friends then hand it off to someone else to raise until they become useful members of society. It's just so wrong." Fin allowed Munch to continue his rant as he got into the car. Fin was used to these rants and knew it was best to let him go until he ran out of steam, which he finally did when the elevator doors opened at the squad room. Olivia, Casey, Penn and Cragen were all gathered around the layout board.

"How was the commissioner's wife?" Cragen asked.

"Hiding something." Munch answered. He sat down at his desk and retrieved a small squashy ball from the top drawer then proceeded to kneed it with his right hand.

"Why so worked up Munch?" Casey asked.

"Wannabe parents ruining their children." He answered. Olivia and Casey looked to Fin who mouthed don't ask behind Munch's back.

"Did the wife offer anything useful?" Cragen asked.

"She said Hanley is a normal kid. Only sibling he fights with is the second child, Avery, but cap there was something odd about that house. The only pictures are of the youngest girl Mia and they're everywhere. I'm talking baby pictures right on up to this years school picture." Fin described.

"Not a single picture of the other three?" Casey asked disbelieved.

"Only one. The three oldest kids by themselves at what looks like some kind of sporting event." Fin brought up a picture of the picture on his phone and showed it around.

"Get that to T.A.R.U and see if they can doing anything with it." Cragen ordered. "Olivia did any of the nannies have anything to say?"

"We could only track down three. The first was hired by the Gains to help during Julia's pregnancy and then to be a part time nanny once the baby was born however Julia had a miscarriage and she was fired. The second nanny worked for them for two years before simply disappearing. According to the agency the Gains reported her as a no show for several days then they requested a new nanny. The third nanny was fired three days ago for unknown reasons. She showed up for work as scheduled, the commissioner was there, told her she was terminated and never to contact the family again. She did say there was something odd about the three oldest kids. She knew the second nanny, they went through training together, and she mentioned something about how she felt unnerved by the amount of rules she had to follow and having to work with kids she had never met. Several months into the job the two got together for lunch. Nanny number two said she had been at the house for several weeks without the kids. She went shopping for clothes, kids furniture and toys with Julia then when she was thinking about quitting the kids suddenly showed up. The Gains told her they had been away at their grandparents, which she thought as odd because it was the middle of the school year. She could tell the kids were not comfortable with their new surroundings and had never been to that house before." Olivia answered.

"Casey what is your take?" Cragen asked

"The Gains are hiding something." Casey answered.

"Just to play devils advocate here maybe the Gains had just moved to a new house. New house, new furniture. The kids could have stayed with the grandparents so they could start school and move in when the house was ready." Munch said.

"So now you're on the Gains side?" Olivia asked him. "Five minutes ago you were ranting about how they are ruining their children."

"My not supporting their parenting style doesn't mean they are murders and kidnappers."

"Well I thought the same thing so I pulled property records for the Gains and found nothing. No properties owned, rented or anything else. Confused by this I pulled records for Julia using her median name and found the house they are currently living in. The house is deeded to an Orville Wineman, Julia's great-great grandfather. She inherited it when she was a teenager but never lived in it until three years ago." Casey walked over to the board and taped a piece of paper to it pointing to several highlighted lines on the paper.

"So the Gains moved into the house around the same time the case goes cold. Do we know where the Gains were before that?" Cragen asked. Everyone looked at him with confused looks.

"Can I take that as a no?" he asked

"I will subpoena his personal records. Doing that will mean we are officially investigating the deputy police commissioner though." Casey said.

"I guess we are at that point." Cragen answered without any hesitation. Casey gathered her papers and left the group. Cragen turned to the board lost in thought. Penn was first to speak.

"Captain dose it make any since to look into this detective from Oregon? See if he is credible or maybe he left something out of his notes that would help us." She suggested.

"I guess if the investigation is official we should do it right. Lets gather everything we can on detective Beck Stryker, Julia Gains and any family history or personal info we can get on Dawson Gains." Cragen instructed. The team immediately got up and returned to the bullpen below. Cragen held up a hand to stop Penn.

"We may need that connection of yours for this one." He said quietly. Penn looked up at him with a calculating look. Only a week as a detective and she was staring down the possibility of showing the only card she held. Cragen read the uncertainty and added. "Lets call it plan Z." Penn smiled as relief washed over her.

"I'm good with that." She responded. Cragen put his hand down allowing her to pass. He watched as she returned to her desk and sat behind it.

"Everything ok." Olivia asked.

"Ya. All good." Penn answered. Olivia looked from Penn to Fin who had a similar look of suspicion on his face.


	8. Casey's Suspicions

Several hours later. Casey returned looking agitated.

"What's up Casey?" Fin asked taking notice.

"All of you come with me." She said. Fin, Munch, Olivia and Penn followed her into Cragen's office.

"What's this about?" he asked.

"Close the door." Casey said. Everyone watched curiously as Penn stepped further into the office and closed the door behind her.

"Care to share some details?" Munch asked.

"This jacket is a model of perfection. First in his academy class, accommodations with in his first six months, medals for bravery, brother hood honors. Tested fifth out of two thousand on the sergeant's exam. Promoted to captain in record time. He turned the dirtiest precinct into the most requested post in all of the NYPD." Casey said.

"Sounds like an angel." Munch said.

"Sounds like a bunch of made up bullshit to me." Fin said with a snort. "No one is that clean. Even the commissioner has a couple of right ups in his file."

"Your not doing your job if you don't get suspended standing up for something." Olivia said.

"What's the catch Casey?" Cragen asked. "Do you think the file is fake? Forged some how?"

"Not sure, but I know that something is not right." She answered.

"So you brought us in here to tell us nothing." Penn stated. "Great use of time." Casey looked at her with a scathing look.

"Ok then. What can you offer?" Casey asked.

"Can I see that file?" Penn asked. Reluctantly Casey handed it over.

"Dose anyone have anything else to add?" Cragen asked.

"Julia Gains is clean, even under her maiden name of Wineman. No record, her finances are clean and medical records confirmed her one miscarriage. However it makes no mention of having four kids. Only the one, a healthy baby girl four years ago." Olivia said.

"Doesn't tell us much. We suspected the kids might not belong to both, different mothers." Fin said.

"Gains said he would fax the birth certificates over in the morning. That will hopefully clear up any questions regarding that. What else?"

"Nothing on Stryker so far. I called Oregon. The secretary told me she had never heard of anyone by that name. Intrigued I asked to speak to a supervisor and she informed me they were all out to lunch. I kindly requested she check the files just in case. She came back ten minutes later saying she had the file but couldn't for the life of her remember who he was. She said she would check with the chief and over night the file." Munch answered.

"Sounds like we are done for tonight. Everyone go home. We will meet tomorrow." Cragen said dismissing everyone.

"Any one get the feeling we are standing in a mine field waiting for the explosions to start?" Casey asked. Everyone nodded.

"Anyone up for a drink? Carmines?" Fin asked.

"Sounds great." Olivia answered.

"As long as there is food." Munch replied.

"I could use a drink." Casey said. Everyone looked to Penn as they began to collect their coats and bags.

"You in new kid?" Fin asked.

"No. I have a dinner date." Penn answered. Without further explanation or even a backward glance she pulled on her coat and hurried out of the squad room, cell phone to her ear.

"Ok then. So much for team bonding." Casey said.

"Hey if I had a date I would be hurrying out of here to." Olivia said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Penn was again the first to arrive in the squad room the next morning. She was sitting at her desk looking through files when the others started to arrive.

"Looks like that drink turned into a few drinks." Penn said. Fin and Olivia entered the squad room looking like they had a rough night. They each had very bloodshot eyes with dark circles around each eye.

"Let's just say I woke up on someone else's couch this morning." Fin said dropping into his chair. "Anyone have any aspirin?" he asked.

"Yes aspirin and coffee." Olivia chimed in. Munch arrived coffees and doughnuts in hand. He appeared well rested and smiling ear to ear.

"You young bloods need to learn when to quit." He said passing around coffee and doughnuts. "I knew when to say no and had a very pleasant night."

"You said no because you were falling asleep." Fin said with cheek. Munch glared at him over the top of his spectacles.

"What did you do with Casey?" Penn asked. Fin looked up from his coffee with a look of concern.

"Where did Casey end up?" he asked. "I can't remember."

"She slept in my guest room." Olivia answered. "She left with me. Said she needed to go home and would be here later." Fin's expression changed from concern to a large toothy smile.

"We did have fun last night." He said. "Do I hazily remember…" Before he could begin reminiscing about their night Cragen entered the squad room looking heated.

"We are in it now." He exclaimed. "IAB and 1PP are asking questions. They want to know how big this case is and they want assurances we are not conducting a witch hunt here. This will bring a lot of negative attention to the department and they want to know it is for a good reason."

"More like they want to get out ahead of it and put a positive spin on it in order to save their asses. If this blows up we will be the one's losing our shields not the brass or IAB." Munch said. Cragen shot a glaring look at Munch who knew that meant his opinion was not appreciated or needed at that moment.

"Tell me something new." Cragen said.

"Stryker's file is here but I haven't had a chance to go through it yet." Munch answered holding a large mailing envelope.

"Munch and Fin focus on that. Do we have the birth certificates yet?" Penn produced several pages of paper from the file on her desk.

"New York birth certificates. Mother listed as a Naomi Hess and father listed as Dawson Gains. Dates match the ages of the kids." She described handing them to Cragen.

"Well that changes everything. The kidnapped kids were born and raised in Oregon, not New York." Cragen said. Disappointment rippled across everyone's face. Cragen passed the papers around the squad room. When they finally reached Munch he took an extra long look at them.

"So now all we have for leads is this detective Stryker's file?" Cragen asked rubbing his forehead.

"And Casey's forged personal file theory." Penn answered sarcastically. Cragen did not appreciate this comment.

"I think I have a lead." Munch said. He was still holding the copied birth certificates in his hand. Everyone stared at him.

"These may not be real." He stated.

"Care to explain." Cragen said.

"Dawson Gains is a high ranking, powerful official. If he wanted to get a few real but fake birth certificates it would not be hard. We need to interview the clerk who issued these certificates."

"John you're stretching." Fin said. "Why go through the trouble? Paying off city clerks is extortion, plus bribery and conspiracy to commit fraud against the city of New York. Those are heavy charges to be facing."

"Let's find out. Olivia and Penn talk to the clerk and get the real story out of him. Munch and Fin call the hospital in Oregon where the kidnapped kids where born. I want the original copies here, now." Penn looked to Olivia and rolled her eyes, which was noticed by Cragen.

"Do you have a problem with those orders?" he asked.

"No sir." Penn answered truthfully.

"Then do you have a question about my orders?" he asked struggling to keep calm.

"Why is it that Benson and I always have to chase Munch's weird conspiracy theories? They are his theories why doesn't he chase them?" Penn asked with no hesitation. Munch, Fin and Olivia all inhaled sharply and held their breath waiting for Cragen to explode. Cragen's hands curled into fists and a vane began to pulse above his right eye. Everyone waited silently looking from Penn to Cragen.

"We can discuss that when you come back from interviewing the city clerk." Cragen barley opened his mouth when he spoke. Penn opened her mouth to argue. Olivia felt this would be a good time to intervene.

"You got it captain." She grabbed Penn by the arm and pulled her towards the elevators. Even as their backs turned the corner the vain over Cragen's eye continued to pulsate.

Olivia did not say anything until they reached the squad car.

"Look I don't know how things were done in major crimes or the eighth but you don't ever question an order from your commanding officer." Olivia did not yell or raise her voice in any way. Her tone was sharp and serious, like a big sister to a little sister.

"Just testing the boundaries." Penn stated. Olivia shook her head and got into the car.


	9. An Unexpected Turn In The Case

Munch and Fin sat across from each other thumbing through several stacks of paperwork.

"Anything interesting over there?" Fin asked breaking the silence. Munch did not immediately respond and continued to read the paper he was holding. Fin waited patiently.

"Started on the force in eighty-four at twenty one, promotions all came at the right times, moved from foot patrol to sergeant then detective. He has a number of excessive force right ups, a couple of small suspensions. Seemingly the perfect cop." Munch said reading off the paper.

"When did he leave?" Fin asked.

"Three years ago. Resignation letter states emotional distress and the need for new surroundings. No forwarding address given." Munch answered.

"It all seems to perfect. Stryker was a good cop who caught a difficult case and cracked. Happens to a lot of guys." Fin said. The two sat in silence, deep in thought occasionally picking up a piece of paper in search of a fact or note.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile Olivia and Penn were exiting city hall making their way back to the squad.

"Talk about a spineless man. We barley said our names before he started spilling his guts." Penn said in disbelief.

"I am more shocked that some one so high up would risk everything like that. Not only the job, but your family and reputation to, I couldn't imagine." Olivia said.

"At least our case is finally starting to take shape. Now only if Fin and Munch can come up with something we will be rolling." Penn said happily reaching the car.

"Let's go find out." Olivia said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We hear the clerk sang like a song bird." Fin said. Olivia and Penn had just entered the squad room to find Fin and Munch still seated at their desks.

"Ya. Spilled everything and more. We got his statement then let the feds have him. Much bigger case for them to deal with." Olivia responded. "Did you guys come up with anything?"

"We are waiting on conformation, but we are pretty sure Beck Stryker is a fake." Munch answered. The girls froze and looked to the guys with raised eyebrows.

"What led you there?" Olivia asked.

"We talked, well we tried, to talk to Stryker's supervisor only to learn he died last year, cancer. So we asked for the Chief. Chief Dale Lambert informed us he only took the post three months ago from out of state and had no idea who Stryker was." Munch explained.

"That's not really helpful." Penn said. Feeling disappointed at this lack of information she continued removing her coat and sat down behind her desk.

"We thought the same thing." Fin said.

"So we dug deeper and asked if a detective named Gains had ever worked there. Chief Lambert knew exactly who that was. He regaled us with several stories he had heard about the legendary detective "awesome" Gains. When we asked him for his personal file he was more then happy to send it. Said it will be here tomorrow." Munch finished.

"The plot thickens." Penn said with very little enthusiasm. Olivia finished taking off her coat shaking her head as she did.

"So let me lay this out. Deputy police commissioner Gains worked in Oregon, maybe grew up there, went on a killing spree then kidnapped three children, laid out a false trail by inventing a detective and case files then moved to New York, gets married and has another kid?" Fin rattled off.

"The question still to be answered is how did this supposed killer become deputy commissioner. Wouldn't something have come up during the back round checks?" Olivia asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. They sat in silence for several minutes pondering the question and any possible answers. Olivia suddenly sat up straight, a question popping into her mind.

"I think we need to talk to the kids. Specifically the little girl Mia." She said.

"Care to share why." Penn inquired.

"Kids will say anything. I think she may have answers." Olivia explained.

"And you trust what a five year old will tell you?" Fin said not troubling to hide the skepticism in his voice.

"I am just looking for a lead." Olivia said.

"And do you think the parents are going to let you any where near those kids?" Munch asked.

"That's why I am going for the little one. I feel like they would let me talk to her."

"And if they don't?" Munch asked. Olivia slammed the desk in frustration taking everyone by surprise.

"Why all the questions? We are digging up more questions than answers right now so I'm looking for answers. Isn't that our job?" she asked speaking to everyone in the room. Fin, Munch and Penn exchanged a look of uncertainty. When no one spoke Olivia stood up and gathered her coat and service pistol.

"I will let you know if I come up with anything." With one final snap of a desk drawer she turned and left the squad room. Once Olivia was out of sight Fin and Munch looked at each other and then to Penn.

"What's with the face? You look torn." Munch asked reading her expression.

"Should I have followed her?" Penn asked. "I mean I know I am her partner but she seems determined to do this one on her own."

"That's Olivia for you. Words of advice though, next time she feels ganged up on by us defending her will go a long way." Munch answered.

"Thanks for the tip." Penn said. Fin smiled slyly behind his file as Penn returned to her paperwork.

She continued to stare at the squad room doors for several minutes before picking up her cell phone and dialing a number. She waited patiently for an answer. When the phone stopped ringing a sweet young female voice answered identifying herself as Sara.

"Hey Sara is Zoe busy?" Penn asked.

"No. She is supposed to be catching up on charts in her office." Sara answered. "I'll check. Hang on."

"Thanks." Penn replied. The phone clicked and soft piano music started to play lulling her to sleep.

"What do you need?" Zoe's voice suddenly replaced the music jerking Penn awake.

"Wha…ah….need?" She stammered stupidly. "Sorry. Did you look into that thing we talked about?" She asked regaining her train of thought.

"Yeah. I found something super interesting with that." Zoe answered immediately perking up. Penn listened intently for several minutes, and then suddenly shock spread to every corner of her face.

"Wait he has a brother?!" She asked louder then intended. Munch and Fin looked her way surprised by this sudden outburst. Penn took no notice.

"Identical?! And the brother died when?" Munch and Fin waited with growing curiosity.

"Thanks Zoe." Penn set her phone down on the desk momentarily stunned by this information.

"What?" Fin asked unable to wait any longer.

"Big development! But first I have to find Olivia she may be walking into something." Penn said. She quickly got to her feet, returned her phone to her pocket and hurried out of the squad room. Fin and Munch watched her go sharing looks of confusion.

"What do you think that was about?" Fin asked.

"I don't know but we may want to fill in the captain." Munch answered. They both stood up and made their way to the captain's office. Cragen was seated at his desk thumbing through files. Munch knocked on the open door frame drawing Cragen's attention.

"You got a sec captain?" Munch asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Cragen asked putting down his files. Munch and Fin entered the office and sat down.

"Penn may have a lead and Olivia may be in trouble." Munch said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Fin arrived in the squad room early hoping to find Olivia or Penn. He was anxious to hear if the two had found a new lead. To his disappointment the room was dark and empty. He turned on the lights, made coffee, than settled himself behind his desk. He checked his watch, seven am, one of them better be here soon he thought to himself.

He waited for nearly an hour with no sign of either Olivia or Penn. Losing patients Fin pulled out his cell phone and dialed Olivia's number. After several rings a voice mail message began to play. He waited for the message to finished then spoke.

"Hey Liv it's Fin. I was calling to see if you got to talk with Mia. Call me back." He hung up the phone and set it down on his desk.

Munch arrived a few minutes later with four coffees in hand. He stopped suddenly as soon as he caught sight of Fin.

"Did hell freeze over or is my watch slow?" Munch asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Fin asked. "I can't come in early once and awhile?" Munch cracked a smile.

"Sure you can I just thought I would have retired or died by then." They had a good laugh over this while drinking the coffee Munch brought. When Cragen arrived later that morning he wanted an update.

"We are waiting to hear what Benson and Penn came up with." Munch explained.

"Call them and find out what the hold up is." Cragen said.

"Captain I've called Benson a few times already, she didn't answer." Fin said.

"Try her again and tell her I want to hear from her. Share the same message with Rhoades." Cragen ordered. He turned and headed towards his office, pausing momentarily to collect the days mail before entering his office.

Munch and Fin turned to face each other.

"You call Benson. Maybe she is ducking me." Fin said. He picked up his cell phone again. "I'll call Rhoades."

"I bet you five bucks Benson answers." Munch said. Fin who had already dialed rolled his eyes and shook his head. Both phone calls were met with voicemail.

"I got nothing." Munch said. "What?" he asked for Fin was staring at Cragen's door stiff and ridged. Munch spun around. Cragen was standing in his office doorway with one hand over his mouth and the other clutching a piece of mail he had just opened.

"What is it cap?" Fin asked. Cragen hesitated for a moment, clearly trying to find words.

"Did you reach Olivia or Rhoades?" he managed to ask.

"No we had to leave a voice message." Munch answered.

"What do you have Captain?" Fin asked impatiently. Cragen walked over to the layout board and stuck a picture and a piece of paper to it. Munch and Fin left their desks for a better look. The paper had a typed message on it and the picture was of Olivia. As Fin and Munch read the letter stunned expressions grew more pronounced on their faces. They finished reading and immediately looked to Cragen.

"Captain this says…." Munch started.

"Olivia Benson has been kidnapped." Cragen said cutting him off. Cragen did not trouble to keep his voice down allowing the entire squad room to hear. Everyone froze. A startling silence filled the room.


	10. Awake Long Enough to Help

Penn began to stir. Everything was dark, cold, damp, and smelled like salt water. She was confused and dazed. That coupled with the darkness was making it very hard to stay calm. Her throbbing head was not helping either. She quickly figured out she was on her stomach. Needing to be in a better position she slowly eased her hands under her chest preparing to sit up but a terrible pain shot through her left wrist and forearm. She immediately pulled the arm into her chest and waited for the pain to subside. Using only her right arm she managed to lay on her right side. The throbbing in her head intensified causing the urge to vomit to fill her thoughts but she resisted when a sound came from out of the darkness. Penn froze straining her ears to hear it again. Was it an animal or a human? Was it dangerous or harmless? Instinctively she reached for her side arm but found no weapon or holster. The sound came again a little louder. Penn immediately identified it as a human groan, more specifically a female's groan. She listened to it one more time attempting to locate where it was coming from then she pulled out her cell phone and turned on the flashlight. She held up the light to find two rippled metal walls joined together creating a corner that she had obviously been laying in. Sitting up onto her butt she moved the light around the walls looking for the source of the groan and a window or door of some kind. She was met with more rippled metal walls and flat metal floor. As the light reached the middle of the space the source of the groan was reveled causing her to gasp and scramble to stand. Olivia was hanging by her wrists from the low celling. Heavy metal chains rapped around each wrist then led up to the celling running through one hole and back down through another hole creating a loop with seemingly no end. Her head hung between her extended arms and rested on her chest while her toes just brushed the floor. Penn attempted to call to her.

"Olivia! Olivia can you here me?" her voice was ragged and cracked like it hadn't been used for an extended amount of time. She put her good hand on the floor preparing to push her self to a standing position. As she attempted to put weight on her left leg mind numbing pain issued from it and it buckled sending Penn face first into the metal floor. The urge to vomit again filled her thoughts but her mind so consumed with pain she was unable to stop it and vomit splattered the floor.

After several minutes the vomiting stopped. She rolled onto her back and sat up. Even more pain this time all across her chest. Using her uninjured right hand she pulled up her shirt and shined the phone light on her chest. There were several deep bruises. She ran her left had gently across it pushing every here and there finding several painful soft spots were ribs had broken. She lowered her shirt and directed the beam of light to her lower legs. The left was a gruesome sight. Her jeans were ripped, blood was seeping through the holes and a jagged piece of bone stuck out through the skin. Her ankle had an obvious deformity to it as if it had been struck by something.

Another groan escaped Olivia. Penn was reminded of why she had attempted to stand in the first place. With great effort she managed to stand on her right leg and hop to where Olivia was hanging. Using the phones light Penn managed to illuminate Olivia's face. She had a black eye, a bloody nose, and a cut lip. Penn reached for Olivia's neck in search of a pulse. Relief momentarily came over her as the soft beat of Olivia's heart pushed against her fingers. A quick glance at her chest showed a slow, but present rise and fall as she took every breath. Penn hopped back a step and shined the light up and down Olivia's body to look for any other serious injuries, then to the chain's holding her up.

There were limited options. The chain appeared to have been welded together leaving no end and the celling was to strong to try and pull the chain through. She studied how the chain wrapped around Olivia's wrists and saw the only possibility. The chain appeared to create slipknots around each wrist and if she could somehow lift Olivia's weight off the chain the knots would loosen enough to allow her hands to fall free. Two problems met this idea. The first was Penn's inability to stand on two feet or use her left arm. The second was Olivia's height and weight. She was a tall person at five eleven and being unconscious she was nothing but dead weight. Penn's mind raced. She knew she had to get Olivia down and quickly but what if her plan didn't work? What if she forgot to calculate some factor? Her head throbbed with every thought and the pain in her leg and arm was starting to over come her, and the shaking, she was freezing cold.

Olivia groaned again bringing Penn back into focus. She gathered her self and made a decision. Hopping forward she wrapped both arms around Olivia's waist gingerly grabbing her injured arm with the uninjured arm for a better grip. Feeling more stable she gingerly brought her injured leg under neither her. Feeling ready she positioned her feet shoulder width apart, squatted down then pushed up as hard as she could.

It was done in seconds. Olivia was lifted towards the celling. With her weight lifted the knots around her wrist loosed allowing her arms to fall. The full, dead, weight of her limp body fell onto Penn who buckled to the floor. Pain surged from her chest, arm and leg over taking her consciousness.


	11. Olivia's Turn to Help

The stiff ocean breeze blew her hair across her face. The smell of salt air and the sand beneath her feet was calming and soothing. She watched as the waves washed up almost to her feet then pulled back out playfully. There was no one else around which she found odd but she was in too good of a mood too care. Instead she just stood quietly drinking in the serenity.

As time passed she began to wonder where this beach was and why she was on it. She racked her brain for some memory explaining the where, why and when but nothing came to her. There were some fuzzy pictures in the far reaches of her memory, nothing clear enough to answer any questions.

She looked down at her wrists and gasped. They were heavily bruised and had distinctive patterns on them. She felt a surge of pain when she attempted to flex her right wrist. Oddly the pain seemed to issue from her brain to her wrist as if her brain was waking up and reminding itself of what was going on.

Nothing made since anymore. The peacefulness was ebbing away as she started to feel pain in more places, mostly her chest and abdomen. Then she was cold despite the warm sun and sand around her. Her level of panic increased. Was it just her or was it getting darker? The sound of the waves breaking on the sand had stopped and the wind no longer blew through her hair. What was going on? What did all this mean? She became more aware of her body and realized it was shaking. Blood was dripping from her nose and it felt as if she were being held by something. She closed her eyes in an attempt to slow everything down but when she opened them again her surroundings had changed.

Olivia opened her eyes. The darkness was such a stark contrast to the last thing she had seen making it difficult to adjust. What she could make out was a small amount of light coming from a distant corner. It illuminated a bag of some kind. As her vision adjusted the object providing the light became more distinguishable as a cell phone.

She began searching her pockets hoping the phone in the corner was not hers. With a sigh of relief she managed to extract her phone from a back pocket of her jeans. The screen lit up at her touch telling her it was three o'clock in the afternoon, that she had only ten percent battery and that she had over thirty missed calls, over forty text messages and several voicemails. Most were from Fin, Munch, Casey, and Cragen. She realized whatever situation she was in it had to be bad for them to call that many times. What intrigued her the most was that none of the calls, text messages, or voicemails were from Penn. They had spent only a week working together but she felt they had worked well together and she was starting to become more comfortable and confident with her. Realizing this was not the time to wonder about it she flipped on the flashlight on her phone.

The first thing the beam hit was Penn lying on the ground next to her. Olivia scrambled to a seated position and moved closer. Penn was breathing, but barely. Her skin was ice cold and soaking wet. Her lips were blue and shivering. Olivia quickly placed two fingers to the Penn's neck searching for a pulse. She found it but noticed how slow and irregular it was.

"Penn wake up. Open your eyes." Olivia shook her gently. Penn did not respond. "Come on wake up now. I know you can hear me just try and open your eyes." She shook her harder with one hand while reaching around her chest with the other. It was her intention to pull Penn closer to her but she noticed a crunchiness to a portion of her rib cage were her hand rested.

"Broken ribs." Olivia said in a whisper. "That cant be good." She directed her light up and down Penn's body. She was no doctor but any one could see how severe Penn's injuries were.

"What do I do?" Olivia asked still whispering. The memory of a woman in purple scrubs speaking in a strong English accent filled her mind. _When you see the grey eyes just give her a few jellybeans_. That was it. She quickly got to her feet and gently pulled Penn onto her right side. She began patting down her jacket and jeans praying that what she needed was there and to her relief it was. Olivia managed to extract a small baggy full of brightly colored candies from a jacket pocket but a problem suddenly accrued to her. Penn being unconscious would not be able to chew the jellybeans let alone sallow. The only idea she could come up with was to try and melt them to soften them then place them against the inside of Penn's cheek in hopes of the sugar absorbing that way. Olivia took a handful of jellybeans out of the bag and rolled them around in her uninjured hand until they were soft then gingerly, using her right hand, she pried open Penn's mouth and with the left hand placed the jellybeans against the inside of her cheek.

Olivia set her phone down watching time tick by unsure weather what she had done would even work. As she waited she racked her brain attempting to remember where they were and what got them there.

After five minutes she inserted several more pre-softened jellybeans into Penn's mouth. It took another ten minutes and two more rounds of inserting jellybeans into Penn's mouth before she started to stir. Olivia watched with held breath. Slowly Penn opened her eyes reveling the grey irises Olivia had been waiting on.

"Good morning." Olivia said with a pained but relieved smile.

"Up…. sit up…. need to sit up." Penn spoke at little more then a whisper. Her lips were the blue her eyes were supposed to be and she struggled to stifle the chattering of her teeth.

"I don't think you should move. Just lie still. Your in no condition to sit up." Olivia responded. Penn shook her head.

"Need to sit up." She said.

"NO! Your ribs, arm and leg are all broken and who knows what else. You are incredibility weak and need to save your strength." Olivia did not raise her voice but spoke with a stern tone. "You can lay on your back and I will prop your head up if you would like." Penn stared at Olivia for a moment only to close her eyes and nod her head in a defeated sort of way. She didn't have her blue eye stare to help her get her way. Penn rolled herself onto her back. Olivia pulled off her jacket balling it up into a pillow then placed it under Penn's head.

"Is that better?" Olivia asked.

"For now." Penn answered still whispering.

"I gave you about twenty jellybeans already. Do you need more?" Olivia asked.

"Insulin or glucose would be better. Jellies will only last a few minutes." Penn answered. Olivia sat back on to her butt concerned. Insulin was not something she could just make appear, nor was glucose. What then could she do?

"Is there any other option? Because unless you're carrying one of those on you, jellybeans are all we have." Olivia said panic filling her voice. Penn looked like death was rapidly approaching and she could not stand to watch.

"My phone." Penn whispered.

"It's over there in the corner. But there isn't any signal to make a call or send a text." Olivia answered. It took several minutes before Penn could muster the strength to explain.

"When my phone flew, light on a bag, then passed out, looked like medical bag." It was obvious the toll it was taking on her.

"Jellies." She managed to say. Olivia grabbed the bag and pushed a few more into Penn's mouth. She was able to chew and swallow them with some difficulty. She closed her eyes and rested for a few minutes.

Meanwhile Olivia picked up her phone and made her way toward the light in the corner. She reached the phone and bent down to pick it up. The screen was smashed but it still functioned reveling over fifty lines of missed calls, voice mails, and text messages. The phone still had five percent battery left so she powered it off in order to save that battery. She turned her attention to the bag sitting on the floor. It was blue with reflective tape across the top and an FDNY patch on the front. Her cop instincts told her it might be sitting on top of a bomb and to thoroughly inspect first. She made several passes around the bag but found nothing suspicious so she opened it.

No explosions occurred. Inside the bag were medical supplies, IV bags, needles, gauze, tape, and several vials of medicine, oxygen and masks, bottles of water, rescue blankets, splints and more. She could not believe it. Someone had obviously abducted them (she had made that conclusion while waiting for Penn to come around) maybe even attempted to kill them but why leave life saving supplies? She was curious for the answer but set that to the back of her mind. She gathered up the bag and returned to were Penn lay.

"You will love what is in that bag you saw." Olivia said smiling.

"Insulin? Oxygen? Maybe some blankets?" Penn said. Olivia paused from her unpacking of the bag and stared at her. Penn smiled her toothy smile. It wasn't the same without the eyes.

"How much insulin do you need?" Olivia asked.

"Start with two units. I need an IV first though but I don't think I can start one." Penn answered.

"I can do it." Olivia answered gathering supplies for starting an IV. Penn looked at her with extreme curiosity. Olivia noticed.

"What?"

"How do you know how to start an IV?" Penn asked.

"I was driving my last partners pregnant wife to a doctors appointment when we got hit by a drunk driver. She was pinned in the car and bleeding, I was the only one who could get to her. The medic talked me through how to start the IV on her." Olivia answered. "Feel free to talk me through it though." Olivia loaded a small gage needle with insulin then stuck it into Penn's uninjured arm. Next she started an IV without difficulty and hooked up a bag of saline. Penn was impressed.

"Nicely done." She said.

"Like a pro." Olivia replied. "Ok. We dealt with the sugar and the dehydration now how about some oxygen?" Penn nodded in agreement while Olivia proceeded. Between the IV and oxygen now following through her nose Penn's color started to come back to her skin and lips but she was still shivering and cold to the touch.

"We need to get you out of those wet cloths." Olivia said.

"Are you asking me to strip?" Penn said with a smirk. "I didn't think we were that close yet." Olivia shook her head smiling.

"We're not that close yet. Lets start with the jacket and sweater." Olivia responded still smiling.

"Fair enough. You need to let me splint that wrist and clean that cut on your head." Penn said. With Olivia's help they were able to remove Penn's heavier cloths then splint as many injuries as the supplies would allow and cleaned Olivia's cuts. With both wrapped in one of the rescue blankets the situation seemed a lot less dire allowing them to think and discuss their predicament.

"So what are your thoughts?" Penn asked. Olivia propped her cell phone so the light spread out over as much as the room as possible then she got to her feet.

"Someone put us here but I cant remember why. You seem to have been hurt far worse then me yet neither of us were killed which leads me to believe whoever did this wanted us alive." Olivia paced back and forth as she spoke. "What do you think?" She stopped pacing only to stagger slightly. She grabbed her head with her uninjured hand trying to stabilize herself. The room started to spin, her heart rate rose and her temperature shot up.

"Olivia sit down!" Penn said sitting up straighter looking alarmed. Blackness started moving in from the edges of Olivia's vision. She took a step back words and felt the cold metal wall against her back. As everything got darker her legs became weak and she slid down the wall to the floor.

"Olivia stay awake!" Penn said trying not to panic. "Talk to me. Keep your eyes open." Olivia could hear her clearly but was experiencing the smell of the ocean, the breeze through her hair, and the feel of the sand beneath her feet. The blackness engulfed her then gave way to a bright sunny beach.


	12. Mean While At The Squad

In the SVU squad room Fin sat at his desk staring across to Olivia's empty chair. After a moment he shifted his gaze to the layout board. Papers, maps, pictures of subjects, and lab reports filled every corner of the board. At the very center was a picture of Olivia. Almost forty-eight hours had gone by since a letter and picture had been delivered to the squad room. The picture showed Olivia bound and gagged in the backseat of a car and the letter threated her death if a significant ransom wasn't paid within six days, four of which were left.

Fin was brought back into focus when a uniformed officer stepped off the elevator followed by a woman he didn't recognize.

"Detective Tutuola this women asked to see Olivia Benson." The officer said. "This detective will help you mam." The officer smiled then retreated to the elevators.

"How do you know Olivia?" Fin asked.

"I have only met her once." She spoke with a heavy English accent and seemed upset, like she was trying to keep her composure. "I really wanted to know if anyone here has heard or seen Penn Rhoades. I haven't heard from her in almost two days which is really unusual." She explained.

"How do you know Rhoades?" Fin asked.

"I am her older sister Zoe. We share an apartment together and she hasn't come home. I know she works late some times and occasionally over night but she always calls or texts to let me know." Zoe answered. Tears began building at the corner of her eyes as she struggled to remain composed. Fin shifted uncomfortably. Olivia and Munch were the sensitive ones on the squad and always handled the criers.

"We haven't seen or heard from Penn either. We've been trying to reach her until this morning when her phone went right to voicemail with out ringing meaning her phone has either run out of battery or been turned off." Fin said. Zoe frowned her lower lip started shaking and tears started running down her face.

"Why don't you come with me? I need to take an official statement from you." Fin said. He gestured towards one of the interview rooms down the hallway to his right. Zoe tried hastily to wipe her tears off her cheeks as she started in the direction Fin indicated.

While Fin and Zoe spoke in the interview room Cragen, Much, Casey and several other detectives arrived gathering around the layout board. No one smiled or joked and every face looked tried and worried.

"Where are we?" Cragen asked.

"Two days gone. No communication with the kidnapper or Benson and Rhoads is MIA. The only thing we know for sure is that Olivia went to talk with Mia to see if she could give us a lead and Penn blew out of here after a phone call saying something about Olivia walking into something. Nether are answering phones and we checked Liv's apartment, doesn't look like she has been there. Evidence tells us deputy commissioner Gains is evolved some how but nothing concrete. The ransom stands at five million." Munch answered.

"I have someone who may be able to help." Fin returned to the squad room with Zoe in tow. Her eyes were red and bloodshot but no tears fell down her cheeks. "Everyone this is Zoe Rhoades, Penn's older sister. She hasn't heard from Penn in over two days."

"Mrs. Rhoades did Penn mention where she was going or anything she was going to do?" Cragen asked.

"No. Last time I talked to her was lunchtime Tuesday. She didn't mention going any where after work." Zoe answered. She looked passed Cragen taking notice of the board and the picture of Olivia.

"What happened to Olivia?" she asked. "It looks like she is being kidnapped in that photo." Munch and Fin exchanged looks not sure how to answer. Cragen shifted uncomfortably also trying to decide how to answer. Zoe scanned the board taking in all the papers and photos of people involved. She paused on the picture of an Indian man with black hair; think black eyebrows, a pointed nose and one gold tooth. The picture was from a New York driver's license.

"I know that guy, or at least I have seen him before." Zoe said.

"Where have you seen him?" Munch asked.

"I talked with him two nights ago. He came into the ER with injuries from a car accident." Zoe answered. "What dose he have to do with this?"

"We received a ransom note the other morning along with that picture of Olivia demanding five million within six days or she will be killed. The man is a person of interest." Cragen answered. "Did he tell you about the accident? When it happened or where? Was anyone else involved?" He rattled off questions with growing enthusiasm. This could mean they were finally going to make some headway.

"He said he had been out trolling for fares on the upper west side when he came across a car stopped in the middle of the street near the intersection. He waited several minutes, honked his horn a bunch, swore a lot then was about to turnaround when a man ran out from an ally way and jumped in to the drivers seat. Right after that another man came out of the alleyway half dragging half carrying a tall brown haired women. He said the women looked drunk, unsteady on her feet and falling into the man. The man pushed the women into the back seat then he got into the front passenger seat. The car peeled out but stopped suddenly. He said both man jumped out of the car and went to the front. He figured they had hit a dog or a cat or something but then they dragged something much larger into the back seat. As the men were getting back into the car the driver noticed the cab. He said he expected the car to take off but instead they reversed down the street slamming into the cab. The cabbie tried to pull the emergency break but he was being pushed into an intersection where he got t boned by a delivery truck. He blacked out and couldn't remember anything else." Zoe answered.

"Did the cabbie get a good look at the driver? Maybe a part of the license plate?" Fin asked trying to hide his growing excitement. This was the most information they had received in over a day and a half.

"Detective I am a doctor not a cop. I had no reason to ask any of those questions." Zoe answered shaking her head. "I should have though. Could have been useful." Tears began to well in the corner of her eyes again as she hung her head.

"Ok let's talk to the officers at the two five who worked the accident I want copies of all their paperwork. We need the name of the cabbie and the cab company." Cragen instructed a new fire a light in his eyes.

"Zoe why don't you tell us his name." Fin said. Zoe shook her head but did not raise it.

"He was my patient. I can't release that information." Suddenly her head snapped up and her expression was bright, like she had remembered something important. "But I can tell you the name of the cab company. Blue Light Cab out of Brooklyn."

"Good. Very good. Detective's Zane and Buchannan you find and interview the cabbie. Fin and Munch get over to the cab company and find out what they did with the wreaked cab. Casey we are going to need a warrant to search it." Cragen said. Before any one could move Zoe spoke again.

"A warrant is not necessary. The cab is in the police impound. The one at pier seventy six on west thirty eighth and twelfth avenue." Everyone looked at her bewildered. Zoe simply shrugged and said,

"He asked the officer where his cab had been taken and the officer told him to the police impound until the investigation into the accident was complete."

"Even better. Fin and Munch take CSU down to the impound lot and have them go over the car for any thing that might lead us to the other car. I will call over to there and let them know you are coming." The detectives gathered their things and hustled off leaving Cragen, Casey and Zoe standing still looking at the board.

"So maybe I missed something but how does Penn work into all of this?" She asked. Cragen sighed deeply.

"I didn't think she did until now. From the cab drivers story I believe Olivia was the first person dragged into the car. Maybe she was drugged. Maybe she was beaten and injured. I don't know, but it sounds like they subdued her some how. Then Penn arrived as they attempted to get away and they struck her with the car." Cragen answered.

"So Penn must be alive then." Zoe said. "I am no cop but I have listened to my sister enough times to know that if this was a kidnapping the perpetrators would not want to leave a potential eye witness lying in the street. If she were dead they would not have cared and would have left her lying there. Right?" Zoe sounded desperate as if this theory being right was her only hope. Cragen could not help but pity her at that moment.

"That is most likely what happened." He answered although he know in the back of his mind that even if Penn survived being hit by a car she was not part of the plan and would likely be disposed of as soon as the opportunity presented itself.


	13. Olivia Awakes and Penn's Story

Penn was struggling not to panic. Olivia sat slumped against the metal wall. She was ghostly white and small puffs of condensation escaped her lips with every breath. With extreme effort Penn managed to crawl closer to her.

"Olivia! Olivia wake up. Come on open your eyes." She said shaking her vigorously. Olivia did not respond. Penn cleared her head, pushed down her panic and focused. She knew Olivia must be dehydrated and possibly in shock.

"Ok treatment for shock? Keep patient warm, elevate the feet, and hydrate." Penn said out loud to herself. "Her cloths are dry and she is wrapped in a blanket so not much I can do about the warmth but I can lay her down and elevate her feet." With difficulty Penn grabbed Olivia's uninjured arm and pulled down towards the floor causing her entire body to follow. Then using the medical bag she propped both of Olivia's feet up so they were elevated slightly above the heart. As she moved the medical bag into place she noticed the last IV bag and needle. Knowing that was what Olivia needed next she pulled them out and set them aside. She made sure the blanket covered as much of her as possible before moving to the uninjured arm. With no trouble Penn was able to start the IV and start the flow of fluids in to Olivia's arm.

"I have got to thank Zoe for teaching me all that." She said to herself. Within minutes Olivia's color started to change and her skin felt warmer, all good signs. Penn waited patiently for Olivia to stir taking in their surroundings. The rippled metal walls seemed familiar, but she could not place why. From what she had seen the room was long and narrow with no doors or windows or any light source. She ran her uninjured hand up and down the wall. It was smooth except for what felt like bolts evenly spaced going all the way to the metal celling. There was a cold breeze that drifted in and out carrying with it the smell of salt air and fish. She listened hard for some sound outside that would provide some clue as to where they were located. What she heard was a distant sound of a diesel motor, water breaking against something and seagulls. Suddenly it clicked but movement on her left distracted her, Olivia was waking up.

She opened her eyes looking very dazed and confused.

"What? Where? Why am I on the floor?" She stammered stupidly.

"You worked yourself up then passed out, dehydrated I think, so I laid you down and started an IV. You've been out for an hour or so." Penn answered. "I wouldn't work yourself up again though cause you're still dehydrated and that is the last of the IV bags." Olivia looked over at Penn who was grinning ear to ear.

"Have you gone crazy? Because I don't see anything about our situation to grin about." Olivia said an edge to her tone.

"While you were taking a nap I figured out where we are." Penn said. Olivia's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Where?" She asked excitement replacing the edge in her tone.

"Howland Hook Marine Terminal." Penn answered. Olivia's face dropped and her excitement dissipated.

"Great Staten Island." She said.

"Yup. In a shipping container, most likely stacked in the container yard." Penn said. The momentary "ray of light" so to speak was gone as fast as it arrived leaving gloom and fear in its wake.

"What are the odds of anyone, other than you, figuring this out?" Olivia asked. She knew that answer was zero, but she needed some optimistic thought to cling to.

"I may have only been with the squad for a week but I can tell how much they care about you and I know they are doing everything possible to find you. Me on the other hand, I doubt they know I am missing yet. My sister won't have noticed." Penn said. Olivia looked at her for a moment. She was sure she had seen a flash of pain, not from her injuries but emotional pain cross her eyes. Olivia sat herself up so she was again leaning against the metal wall.

"She will have noticed I'm sure of it. You are not easily forgotten. We have only been together for a week and you have made a lasting impression on me. No matter how much I want to forget you, I will never be able to." Olivia smiled. Penn returned the smile but said nothing.

"Ok. Let's put all the details together that we can." Olivia said switching to detective mode.

"You want to try that again? Last time you ended up unconscious." Penn reminded.

"This time I will stay seated. How about that?" Olivia said.

"Fair enough." Penn answered. "I figured out where we are it is your turn to figure something out."

"Last thing I remember is going to the park in search of Mia." Olivia said. "After I left the squad room I thought over what you guys had told me. You know about Mrs. Gains not letting me near the girl so I went to see the neighbor's nanny. She told me that both Mr. and Mrs. Gains were home but she had seen the nanny heading for the park when she was taking out the trash. So I headed for the park." Olivia said concentrating. Penn let out a harsh disbelieving laugh.

"It sounds to me like you were by-passing the law by speaking to the child without the parents permission. If the Gains found out you'd lose your shield in a heartbeat. Why take that risk for information that you couldn't even use in court?" Penn asked.

"I never intended to press her for information. I just needed a little direction." Olivia said defensively.

"Did you get to talk to her?" Penn asked intrigued. Olivia screwed up her face in concentration.

"I can't remember." She answered bitterly. She rubbed her temples vigorously in frustration.

"Give it some time. Based on how dehydrated you are someone either drugged you or you had quite a lot to drink." Penn said. "Something will come back to you." She tried to use a reassuring tone but deep down she knew that the memories were unlikely to return.

"I definitely don't remember stopping anywhere for a drink." Olivia said. She stopped rubbing her temples and buried her face in her hands. Suddenly and without warning tears started falling through her fingers into her lap followed by sobs. Penn watched quietly. She was not very good at comforting upset people however she felt with the lack of people currently present she had to take a stab at it.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Penn said. Olivia pulled her face out of her hands.

"Why do you assume I did something wrong?" she asked wiping tears from her checks. Penn was caught off guard by this question.

"Well…I jus….you said you didn't remember anything…then tears…" Penn stammered stupidly trying to explain.

"That's not why I'm crying." Olivia said firmly. Her sobs lessened and the tears slowed to a trickle as she regained her composer. "I just thought what you said about how the squad will come looking for me and I realized they are all I have. No family or husband or kids, just friends to come to my rescue." She said.

"That's something. Friends are as good as family, better some times because you don't feel obligated to go to boring functions or lie when they ask if something looks good on them or weather you liked their food. Lot less drama to deal with. So don't feel alone." Penn said reassuringly.

"I never said I was alone and I am very happy to have the friends that I have! They mean the world to me!" Olivia spoke in such a defensive tone Penn did not know what to think. "And why do you think everything I start to say is something bad? I'm not some depressed spinster with no friends and an apartment full of cats!" Penn was starting to get angry and could not help but raise her voice.

"You started crying! I don't….I….UHGGG! fine I am done trying to be sympathetic and understanding!" Olivia started chuckling and shaking her head. "WHAT NOW? Did I offend you again?" Penn snapped.

"I am just messing with you." She said smiling. Penn's mouth fell to the floor and her face filled with rage. Olivia took notice and quickly dropped her smile.

"Sorry. Not the right moment." Olivia said sincerely. "Since we're on the subject of family, when did you get adopted?" Penn looked at her in surprise.

"Why do you think I was adopted?" Penn asked.

"Zoe and you look nothing alike." Olivia answered. Penn nodded and smiled.

"Good detective skills. You'll make one hell of a Sargent one day with deductive skills like those." Penn spoke every word with as much sarcasm as possible.

"Shut up!" Olivia quipped playfully.

"Zoe is half a set of identical twins. Their mom adopted me when I was eight." Penn said. "The other half of the set is Eve. She works as a defense lawyer in England."

"Is that were their parents live, England?"

"No. Their dad was a pilot in the royal air force. He died during a training mission when they were ten, and mom died in a car accident when I was thirteen and the twins were twenty four."

"Rough. All that and still everything worked out. I mean you and Zoe live together don't you." Olivia said.

"It's getting there. We still have a lot to work out though." Penn said. Olivia waited for Penn to explain and when she didn't Olivia pressed her for more.

"Did something happen between them and you?"

"After mom's funeral they went back to England to finish school, I wasn't part of their future plans, so they left me behind." Penn answered.

"They just left you?" Olivia asked thirsty for more details.

"I woke up one morning and they were gone. No note or explanation just gone." Penn answered.

"Start from the beginning." Olivia said as casually as possible.

"Why is any of this interesting to you?" Penn asked. "I don't think I have ever met anyone who asked so many questions before." Olivia surged.

"It's not like I have anyone else to talk to, and I am generally interested. I figure if I have to work with you I want to know more about you." She said.

"Fair enough." Penn said. She took a deep breath but immediately winced in pain.

"Easy now. If telling me the story is going to stress you out you don't have to tell it to me." Olivia said concerned. Penn shook her head gently then spoke.

"I'm ok. So I woke up to find the twins gone. At first I assumed they had gone off to work, you know trying to carry on with normal life, but then I realized their cloths and everything were gone. I was shocked and angry. Over the course of three or four months I took my anger out on anyone and everything. I didn't tell anyone my sisters had left so no one understood where the anger was coming from. My friends didn't want to be around me, teachers threw me out, everything spiraled out of control." Penn paused for a moment. " I eventually stopped showing up to school and started hanging out with college kids, partying all the time. I did everything I could to suppress the pain I was feeling. It all eventually caught up to me." Olivia watched attentively waiting for Penn to continue.

"I was at a college party, drunk, and out of control. The cops showed up to bust the party and started carding everyone. I of course didn't have ID so I ran, almost got away too. I ran through central park made it to the central lawn ball fields. Figured I could hide out in a dugout but then I had a diabetic seizure. Next thing I remember waking up in the pediatric unit of Mercy hospital with Zoe at my side. She apologized over and over again, I forgave her and she moved back to New York." Penn finished her story with a slightly happier tone.

"Sounds like a happy ending." Olivia said. The smile slid off Penn's face. Olivia took notice.

"No happy ending then? Is there more to the story." She asked. Penn did not immediately respond. Several memories were currently running through her mind. One particular memory passed in vivid detail.


	14. Memory and Breaking the Case

She was thirteen and lying in a hospital bed. It was early in the morning, before the sun had come up. She lay awake watching the heart monitor lines zip across the screen. Zoe was sleeping on a couch at the end of the bed snoring lightly and looking peaceful. A sliver of light appeared around the door broken momently by a tall slender woman passing through it. Eve didn't bother to close the door crossing the room quickly. She went straight to Zoe, without even glancing at Penn, and proceeded to shake Zoe out of her sleep.

"WHAT?! What's happening?" Zoe called out startled.

"SHHH! I need to speak with you." Eve said in a whisper. Zoe looked up with a very confused expression.

"Eve? When did you get here?" she asked rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Just now. Let's talk out in the hall." Eve whispered. Zoe continued to be confused but got up slowly, looked over to Penn who quickly faked being asleep, then followed Eve out of the room. Once the door closed Penn's eyes snapped open. She strained her ears attempting to hear the conversation going on outside the room but no sound reached her ears. Quickly and quietly as possible she threw off her covers and slid out of the bed tip-toeing her way to the door. Standing on the handle side of the door she was able to hear most of what the twin's were saying.

"What is going on?" Zoe asked. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I wasn't and I didn't think you were either." Eve replied.

"We had this conversation Eve." Zoe said exasperated.

"Yes we did, yet you came anyway." Eve said anger growing in her voice.

"I told you us leaving was the worst decision we ever made! Mom would be disgusted if she were here." Zoe said getting louder.

"Well Zoe she's not here and we got stuck with a teenager to raise. The best thing for _**US**_ to do is leave her to social services, which is were she came from in the first place." Eve said.

"I know mom is gone Eve! But she left Penn in our care and we ran away from that responsibility and look what happened. She needs us. We are the only family she knows." Zoe said.

"DAM IT ZOE! You are so stubborn! We don't need this! How are you going to care for an emotionally unstable teenager?" Eve's voice was shaking with anger and frustration. Penn was hurt by this question. Since when was she "emotionally unstable"? Zoe's voice brought her back to focus. She sounded exasperated and exhausted.

"Eve I am staying here. Penn is going to live with me. Period. Do I know what I am doing? No, I'll just have to figure it out."

"Just tell me why, Zoe. Just answer that question and I will be satisfied." Eve said anger ringing in every word as she struggled to remain calm.

"Because she is family and I care about her and her well being." Zoe answered. Penn was unable to see the twins but knew something had happened between them based on what was said next.

"Eve don't! Eve please! Don't be like that." Penn was shocked to hear Zoe pleading. After a minute she heard footsteps coming towards the door. As quickly as possible Penn crossed the floor and slid back into bed just as the door opened a little further allowing Zoe to slide in and close it again. Penn faked sleep once again, but could hear the unmistakable sniffles of Zoe crying.

"So can I take that as a yes? Something happened?" Olivia asked. Penn shook her head and cleared the glassy look from her eyes.

"What? Did you ask something?"

"I asked how you went from being left behind to living with Zoe." Olivia answered with growing concern.

"Oh yeah. Zoe showed up at the hospital, apologized, promised she would be there for me and took me home." Penn said. Olivia's concern stopped growing then quickly turned to confusion. "And that's not a happily ever after?"

"Eve didn't come back. She stayed in England, finished school, stared her career and didn't want any part of raising me. Years later her and Zoe had a falling out over me; they haven't talked for almost a year and a half because of it. Zoe always told me it wasn't my fault but I knew she was trying to make me feel better. I blame myself every day for them not speaking to each other." Penn explained. The confusion left Olivia's face. She smiled weakly trying to think of something to say but was at a loss for words creating an awkward silence.

"But enough about me. Let's talk about how we are getting out of here." Penn said seizing the opportunity to change the subject.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen found himself pacing his office lost in thought. Over and over the same two thoughts kept passing through his mind. _Why? And will she survive?_ The seasoned veteran in him knew that with a ransom demand of five million the kidnappers were bold and daring willing to kill the hostage once the money was in hand. He rubbed his eyes wearily as he paced the room. The why started to pull at him. _Why would someone kidnap Olivia? Such a strong independent women with all the traits needed to be first female police commissioner in the history of New York City._ More questions rushed to his mind. _Who are the people behind this? Will we ever find her? Will the few remaining members of the squad be able to handle the loss? Olivia's death would mean the end of SVU- no I can't think like that. I have got to think positive and help my squad bring home a member of our family._ Another thought crammed it's way into his over loaded brain. _Penn was likely being held hostage as well. That is if she is still alive. Regardless he had two family members to find._

Cragen looked up realizing he had stopped pacing and seated himself behind his desk. While trying to remember doing this Fin arrived at the door looking scared but excited.

"Captain we found something." He said before quickly retreating back to the squad room. Cragen followed him closely out to the layout board.

"What do you have?" he asked suppressing the growing feeling of dread and excitement he was feeling. Munch, Casey and the other detectives were already gathered.

"We interviewed the cabbie and got basically the same story the doctor told, but he did remember part of the license plate. We are running it now." Munch answered.

"Ok. That's a start. What else?" Cragen asked. "How about traffic cameras? Maybe we can get a view of the street."

"Nearest camera is on the next block. Once we get a make and model we can check to see if we can at least get a direction." Fin answered.

"So we still have nothing?" Cragen yelled unable to check his emotions. "We are running out of time and are no closer to finding them!"

"I have something." Casey spoke up from the corner she had been standing in. Everyone turned to her. When no one spoke she took that as a cue to continue. "I pulled financials for both Dawson and Julia Gains. Dawson's are clean. Normal in's and out's, pays all the bills from his account, nothing to be concerned about. Julia's turned up something interesting. After we found the property in her families name I had a hunch so I ran her under both Gains and Winneman. Under Winneman I found an account containing over four million dollars, most likely the remainder of the family wealth. What caught my attention was the cash withdrawal of two hundred seventy five thousand dollars." Looks of confusion met this explanation. After a moment a realization occurred to Munch.

"So are you thinking the she paid some thugs to kidnap Benson and Rhoades?" Casey answered with a nod.

"Casey that is a big leap from a simple bank transaction to the kidnapping of a police officer." He said.

"Still worth asking her about." Casey said defensively. Everyone looked to Cragen waiting for instructions.

Before he could speak a tech from CSU came sprinting into the squad room panting for breath holding up a flash drive.

"We got a hit on that partial plate!" he said excitedly. Fin grabbed the flash drive from him and slammed it into the computer. With a few strokes of the keyboard a screen shot of the DMV database appeared and a license picture.

"Plate matched a nineteen nighty nine Buick regal, navy blue registered to a Martin Addison of Staten Island." The tech explained. The DMV picture was of a white male with dark hair in a tight buzz cut, green eyes, and a neatly trimmed goatee.

"Ok let's find him and let's find the car! Zane and Buchannan I want you and a team at his door, Munch and Fin go talk to the wife again but tread even more softly." Cragen instructed. "Casey you and I are going to run a back round check on this Martin Addison. Keep me posted." Once again the room was a flurry of movement. Cragen looked down at his watch. Two days left.


	15. The Situation Worsens

"What are you looking for?" Penn's words were soft and weak. She shifted her head slightly to one side in order to get a clearer view, but the little movement was exhausting, taking far more energy then it should have. A small moan of pain escaped her.

"Stop moving!" Olivia spoke from a distant corner of their prison.

"You should heed that advise yourself." Penn retorted. Olivia did not respond but simply returned to what she was doing. In one hand she held her cellphone, flashlight on, and in the other hand she held the field knife from the EMS bag.

"I'm looking for a weak spot in the metal." Olivia answered.

"What for? Do you plan to tunnel your way out?" Penn asked. "Because if you are you should know the container is likely sitting on concrete so you'll have to dig through that as well." Penn's words continued to weaken.

"I'm looking for options." Olivia answered in a harsh tone. "I can't just sit around waiting for help to come or you to die. If I can find a weak point in the metal, create a big enough hole then tie some IV tubing to my phone and feed it out as far as possible. Hopefully some one will come across it and trace the tubing back to the container." Olivia was making the plan up as she went along but she was surprised to hear how good it sounded.

"Alright MacGyver." Penn responded. "Just don't hurt yourself." As she spoke Olivia screamed out in obvious pain. Penn immediately tried to sit up for a better look but stopped when a crushing pain shot through her body causing her to almost black out. Unable to open her eyes momentarily she lay back down and called out.

"Come here? What did you do?" The light from Olivia's cell phone started moving closer; a moment later she dropped down to her knees next to Penn's head.

"Wow! You did a hell of a job." The cut was deep and jagged, running from her thumb to the center of her palm. Deep crimson blood ran down her wrist onto the floor. Penn tried to stay calm watching more blood appear with every heartbeat, she had hit an artery. Summoning what little strength she had left Penn managed to prop her self up a little higher then went to work attempting to control the bleeding.

"Olivia this is really deep. You may need a tourniquet." Penn struggled to suppress the panic that was rising in her chest as she wrapped bandage after bandage over the wound, but the blood continued to seep though. With every bandage Penn caught a glimpse of Olivia's skin watching as it turned whiter and whiter.

"I'm really light headed." Olivia said.

"I know just stay awake. That is really important ok. Stay with me. " Penn pleaded. Olivia managed to nod, but grew whiter still.

Penn struggled to do what she needed to do. Every move coasted her what precious little energy she had left and brought her closer and closer to blacking out. As she moved around her breathing became more and more ragged with every breath. Finally after several more bandages and minutes of applying pressure the blood slowed and appeared to stop, but the damage was done.

"Tourniquet? Or no tourniquet?" Olivia asked quietly.

"No I think your good. You need fluids though." Penn was continuing to struggle to stay conscious. Olivia looked around the floor at the scattered mess of EMS supplies.

"We seem to be out of IV bags." She said. Penn was already aware of this but she had an idea and was putting the idea to work.

"I am aware of that. What we do have is bottled saline. All I need to do is get the bottled stuff in to a used IV bag." Penn replied. "Problem is I am not really sure how to do that."

"Why cant I just drink the stuff?" Olivia asked.

"You could, but it tastes awful and because of the salt your mouth would dry before you finished an eight ounce cup." Penn explained. "Plus IV is faster. We need to replace your volume not rehydrate you." Olivia ferreted at this explanation. "So much for the easy way." Penn's face was suddenly alight.

"That's it! Simple. Keep it simple." She exclaimed.

"What did you come up with?" Olivia asked even more softly; she was fading fast.

"Stay awake Olivia. Instead of trying to get the saline into the bag I am going to create a bag out of the bottle. Just hang on ok. Give me a few minutes." Olivia watched in awe as Penn skillfully punctured a hole in the sealed cap of the saline bottle then inserted a piece of IV tubing through the hole. With the help of tape she managed to seal the hole off to prevent any leaking.

"That should do it. Give me your arm and I'll hook it up." Penn instructed. Olivia did as told but seem to lose more and more color with every movement. Penn did not look much better and was clinging to the edge of consciousness.

"Here rest this on your shoulder." Penn said handing her the saline bottle. "You should start to feel better here any minute." Olivia took the bottle and Penn laid back down closing her eyes devoid of any remaining strength.

"You ok? Still with me?" Olivia asked. Penn managed to nod slightly. Content and tired Olivia laid her head back against the cool metal surface staring up at the celling.

Neither spoke for several long minutes. Olivia, although still weak, was feeling the effects of the fluid and felt as strong as she had before the cut on her hand and the subsequent blood loss.

"You know I think even with a weak signal we may get a phone call out." Penn said breaking the silence. Olivia rolled her head to towards Penn who was still lying with her eyes closed. She was shaking again.

"You think? I guess we need to try. We've waited two long already." Penn opened her eyes a sliver and looked at Olivia.

"You mean try something that wont worsen our situation, like trying to dig through metal." She said. Olivia rolled her eyes. She reached for her cell phone but before she could unlock the phone the screen flashed a battery with an X than went blank. Without power the flash light turned off plunging them into darkness.

"DAM IT!" Olivia shouted. "I should have been paying attention to the battery! Why did I leave it on for so long?" How could I be so stupid?" Although Penn could not see her she could hear the increase in Olivia's breathing rate and knew she was coming undone.

"Olivia calm down please. You've held it together for this long, don't lose control now. " Penn said encouragingly. "Check the EMS bag for those neon glow sticks." Olivia knew Penn was right. She needed to keep her composure, for both their benefit. Blindly she began feeling around for the bag. Once located she felt through every compartment occasionally, fumbling with a zipper. "This provides some incredible insight into how difficult it is to be blind." She said into the darkness. "Ah ha! I think I got it." Olivia felt her hand close on a stiff plastic package. Pulling it out she managed to open the wrapper despite her damaged hand and wrist, than with one final snap the immediate area was bathed in neon green light.

"That's one problem solved now how about that phone call?" Penn urged. Olivia located Penn's smashed phone and turned it on again.

"So who do we call?" Penn asked. "I vote we order pizza from Salazar's." Olivia started cracking up at this and Penn couldn't help but laugh to. Suddenly Penn's laughs became violent coughs causing her to gasp for breath.

"What's wrong? Are you choking?" Olivia asked panicking.

"Uhg…. hard…to…. breathe …" she winced in pain with every word. "I…think…. uhg." Anguish rippled across her face as she clutched her chest with her right hand. "Uhg…hurts…cant…bre…blood…" she gasped. Olivia was in full panic mode as she watched Penn gasp for air.

"What is it? A blood clot?" Olivia asked. Penn managed to nod her head in between gasps. "What do I do?" Olivia asked desperately. Penn shook her head this time. "I can't do anything?" She was helpless sitting there in their prison watching a fellow cop, no her partner, gasp for life.

"Make…make…th...th…call…uhhg." Penn gasped. Olivia quickly turned on Penn's iPhone and waited for it to boot up than started dialing a familiar number. One she had dialed many times and although she had deleted his name from her contacts list his number would forever be ingrained in her memories. He was always there for her when she needed him. Just before she pressed send she came to her senses. He was gone, retired from the police force. What if he didn't answer? She would waste her only phone call. Penn gasped again. No this time Elliot was not the person to call. He couldn't help them. She quickly deleted his number and replaced it with three numbers, nine one one, and pressed send.

"Alright hang in there I'm ordering that pizza." Olivia said as the phone rang. "Ba…ba…bacon…on…m...my side." Penn coked out. Olivia managed to smile. On the brink of death and still a smart ass. The phone stopped ringing and a voice answered.

"Operator four three one nine with the city of New York. What's your emergency?"

"Badge number four zero one five, trapped, location Staten Island, shipping…." The phone beeped dropping the call and then went blank. Olivia spoke as fast as possible trying to get out as much information. The call had been recorded so she wasn't concerned with the operator being able to understand her. She looked at the blank phone for a moment hoping she had gotten out enough information then returned the phone to her back pocket. She looked over to Penn.

"How are you doing?" she asked. Penn had stopped grasping and coughing but her breathing was far more ragged and labored.

"Wont –last-much-longer." Olivia had to lean in extremely close to hear her.

"Don't say that ok. I called for help someone will be here soon." Olivia said trying to hold her voice steady.


	16. One Step Closer to Finding Her

In the interrogation room a chair went crashing across the floor. Fin was red hot and heaving. He walked back to the table and slammed his palms down on to its surface. The man sitting on the other side of the table flinched slightly.

"I'm done playin round widthyou! Tell me where they are or the next chair I through will be the one you're sitting in!" Fin yelled. Martin Addison stared back at Fin quietly.

"I know you and your buddy Nate had something to do with their kidnapping! Now tell me WHERE THEY ARE!" Fin was screaming. All the emotion of the last three days was spilling out of him in a rage. He was so close but so far from finding Olivia and Penn and this man in front of him had something to do with it. He suppressed the urge to take the man by the throat and strangle him knowing that a dead man couldn't tell him what he wanted to know.

"Look I don't know what you are talking about!" Martin answered. He attempted to look innocent and confused but he failed and Fin saw right through it.

"BULLSHIT!" Fin screamed. "YOU AND NATE PACKARD KIDNAPPED DETECTIVE OLIVIA BENSON AND HID HER SOMEWHERE! NOW TELL ME WHERE!" His rage was terrifying. Fin was normally the level headed one who would occasionally raise his voice but never fly off in a rage. This was different. They had messed with his family and he was raised to protect your family at all cost. He heaved as he attempted to catch his breath starring at Martin who looked more and more afraid with every word Fin yelled.

The door to the room opened causing both men to look up. Casey entered the room carrying several pictures in her hands. She slammed them down in front of Martin.

"Martin we found your car off the two seventy eight headed towards jersey. Explain to me why there is blood from a missing NYPD detective on the floor and on the front bumper of it?" Casey spoke with a hard commanding voice pointing to the pictures lying on the table as she spoke. Martin shifted uncomfortably as he surveyed the photos.

"Look Martin if you weren't in charge and were simply following your buddies orders you need to tell us. You won't go to prison but you have to tell us who was in charge and where you hid them." Fin spoke in a tone of forced calm attempting compassion instead of rage. Martin continued to survey the photos.

"Martin we have _your_ car, _your_ finger prints and an eye witness describing _you_. I have enough to charge you right now with kidnapping, unlawful imprisonment, assault with a deadly weapon, attempted murder and two counts of assault on a police officer, and murder." Casey spelled out trying to reason with the man. At the mention of murder he immediately sat up straighter and started to talk.

"Wo wo wo! I didn't kill anybody and I never intended to. We were hired to but Nate got cold feet. He said we should hold her for ransom, make some real money, then get out of town so they would never find us." Martin had broken down and was willing to spill everything.

"So Martin start from the top, tell us what happened and we will discuss a plea deal." Casey said.

"But first the location of Olivia." Fin added. Martin shook his head vigorously.

"Alright I will tell you everything cause I aint no murder and I aint goin down as one." Martin said. Fin and Casey both felt a jolt of excitement, they were about to get the location of Olivia and Penn and finally be able to rescue them. Then Martin spoke the words either wanted to hear.

"But first I want a lawyer so I don't make this worse than it already is. And to make sure the deal is legit and not just a rouse."

"As you wish." Casey said gathering up the photos she had brought with her. They had no choice he had said the magic words and no one could talk to him until a lawyer arrived.

Out in the hall Fin and Casey shared a look with each other. Both had the same thought; they almost had the location but now they would have to wait. They returned to the layout board to update the rest of the team.

"Martin is willing to spill but he wants a lawyer to broker the deal so he doesn't get screwed." Fin told the waiting group.

"Nate did the same. He did say it was all Martin and he would tell us everything, but first he wants a lawyer so he doesn't incriminate himself any more then he already has." Munch said.

"So we caught the kidnappers but we are no closer to finding Benson and Rhoades?" Cragen asked.

"Yeah basically. " Fin said disappointment filling his tone. Despair filled the room. No one had much to say as the realization of the situation hit home. The odds were stacked against them and the chances of finding the pair alive were astronomical. Then through the doors burst a uniformed officer from the front desk.

"Captain we just got a call from dispatch. Someone called 911 with a short strange message. It was a female and she gave Detective Benson's badge number." The officer said. Every head in the room turned to face him.

"What did the message say?" Cragen asked.

"The operator transferred the file to this digital recorder." He said crossing the room and handing it to Cragen. He immediately took it and pressed play. Everyone pressed in closer so they could hear it better.

After being played several times the room started to buzz again.

"That was Liv's voice." Fin said. "Trapped, Staten Island, shipping?" he repeated. "Is that a riddle?"

"No. They are on Staten Island somewhere, probably on a shipping yard or a dock." Cragen said.

"That narrows it down from a million places to a thousand places they could be. I mean they could be on a boat, they could be in a cooler or a warehouse, hell they could be in a container yard." Although information at this point was good, this didn't do much to help and Casey could not help but be frustrated. The phone next to Munch started to ring. He reached down to answer it while the others continued to dissect this new information.

"Ok well let's look at all the other facts. Both Nate and Martin are from Staten Island. Born and raised, went to high school at Port Richmond, their address are just a few blocks away from the school. Obviously they stayed close to their comfort zone." Fin thought out loud as he processed the information in front of him on the lay out board.

"So let's spiral out from that neighborhood and see if there are any docks or shipping yards close by." Cragen instructed. Detective Buchannan immediately turned back to the computer he was sitting at and began looking for this information. Meanwhile Munch hung up the phone.

"That was the Deputy Chief of the FDNY. He said that one of their medical bags was stolen from an ambulance parked in the area where all this started on the same night and around the same time. Each bag is equipped with a GPS tracker, just in case someone steals one." Munch explained.

"And you think that has something to do with Olivia's kidnapping?" Cragen asked skeptically.

"And why are they just reporting this now if the bag was stolen four days ago?" Casey interjected.

"The chief said the crew didn't report it right away hoping someone would turn it in and they would not get in trouble, seems this is not the first time the same guys have had this happen. They finally reported it missing this morning and the chief has been following the story realized it may have something to do with our case. He said they are turning on the GPS device now and should have a location shortly." Munch answered.

"Captain I've narrowed it down." Detective Buchannan said excitedly. "There are four container/shipping yards in the area surrounding Port Richmond High School and the suspects address. Each is no more than five miles from the other one." He brought up a map of statin island with several locations circled to show everyone. The phone next to Munch rang again.

"Ok. Lets search two of the sites to start. If they don't turn up anything we will search the other two." Cragen said. He didn't want to admit it but his normally confident decision making ability was faltering under the stress of the situation. Munch made the decision for him because when he hung up the phone he immediately began to gather his coat, sidearm and wallet.

"That was the FDNY chief again the GPS from their bag is showing it is located somewhere at the Howland Hook Marine Terminal in Staten Island, which is one of the four possibilities. I say we start there." Munch said gathering his keys.

"Let's go everyone! Someone get ESU and EMS to respond as well. And get us some cadets were going to need them." As Cragen spoke the room shook as people gathered their equipment and charged towards the exits.

"Hang on Liv we're comin for ya!" Fin whispered to himself.


	17. Death?

Olivia knew this was her end. It was not the first time she had this thought during the course of their ordeal, but this time the will to live was gone, her body was rampant with pain and her mind was exhausted. As she sat in the dark container memories flowed through her mind, good memories of the squad playing darts at the bar, having dinners at their favorite diner, sitting on Elliot's porch looking at the stars and hearing about the kids. Then the bad times, her entire childhood living with no father and a drunk for a mother who cringed at the sight of her, watching young women and children walk through the squad room in tears, with uncontrollable fits of sadness having just relived their terrifying ordeal in hopes of finding justice and peace, Elliot being thrown through a window, slimmed into a car door, and laying on the ground bleeding from two bullet holes in his chest.

The rush overwhelmed her and tears fell down her cheeks to her lap. She made no attempt to stop them or wipe them away allowing all the emotion of his abrupt departure bubble over. She felt like if he hadn't left none of this would have happened he would have protected her. The exhaustion and pain was too much for her. With one final sob she rested her head back against the wall and passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Un-denounced to Olivia her entire squad and a small army of NYPD officers were descending on the container yard. Upon arriving Cragen immediately set up a command post near the entrance.

"Ok. So we have quite the task ahead of us. Somewhere in one of these containers is detective Benson and Rhoades. The only information we have is that the container is green with white Chinese writing. It is most likely buried under a stack so first we need to find it, than Dee will use the gantry crane to get us to it. ESU, FDNY, and T.A.R.U. have thermal imaging cameras everyone else break locks and bang on walls." Cragen's voice was shaky as he spoke, not his normal crisp directive one.

"Captain what if they are unconscious and cant hear us?" an officer asked.

"Then hopefully the banging will wake them up." Cragen answered. "Everyone fan out in two's." The large group dispersed in every direction. Fin and Munch were amongst the one's searching while Casey remained with Cragen.

"Did they give up anything else about the container?" he asked over his shoulder.

"I'm not sure." She answered.

"Call Buchannan and ask. We need every detail we can get." Cragen instructed. Casey pulled out her phone and dialed a number then walked a few steps away from him.

While in route from the precinct Cragen had been informed that the lawyers for Martin and Nate had arrived sending Buchannan and Zane to get any further details about the location and the container itself. So far green with white Chinese writing was all he had to go on. Looking out over the yard there had to be hundreds of containers matching that description.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia awoke with a start. Everything was pitch black. Was this death? Or maybe the in-between death and life? Was her dead mother or some innocent victim she was to late to save going to come out and talk to her? She could smell salty air, hear seagulls, and breaking waves. Was she back on that peaceful beach? When she was there last she had been warm, pain free, blissfully devoid of thoughts or worries, and the sand beneath her had been so soft and gentle on her feet. Currently she felt cold right down to her bones. Her body seared with pain at the slightest move, both hands felt heavy and stiff. What hell was this? Then it dawned on her, this was life and she was still trapped in the shipping container. The darkness was due to the light from the emergency glow stick being gone. Thoughts of Penn filled her mind making her thankful for the darkness so she wouldn't have to see. Olivia knew hours ago that Penn had died. Her slow rattling breaths became further and further apart until they stopped altogether. She had thoughts of jealously feeling that she would rather go sooner then later, "succumbing to her injuries" sounded better then "starved to death".

Something caught her attention pulling it away from Penn and death. A new muffled sound from far away. She strained her ears trying to hear better in order to distinguish the words because that is what they were. Words being yelled by someone, no by many someone's. There was banging and dogs barking. The only thought that came to her was noise, make noise. Sitting on the floor eight feet from where she sat was the chain she had been hung from. Taking in as much air as she could and summing every ounce of strength she possessed Olivia managed to crawl on her knees to the chain and drag it back to the wall. Knowing the task was only half done and with her strength rapidly dwindling she pulled the chain up rapping it against her bandaged hand; physically she felt pain mentally she was numb.

As the voices and dogs got louder she knew they were closing in but would they be close enough to hear her? Only one way to find out. She raised her chain wrapped hand to the wall and started banging against it. She wanted to yell, but she didn't have the energy that would have taken so she banged until her arm fell limp at her side, every muscle seized up in protest. Was it enough?

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin and Munch worked the east side of the yard now six rows deep. They were in the process of checking one container when Fin heard it.

"Munch hold up. Did you hear that?" he asked. Munch stopped walking and listened.

"All I hear is people yelling and seagulls." Munch replied.

"I heard a banging. Like a hammer on metal." Munch strained his ears harder trying to verify the presence of the noise. "There it is again!" Fin exclaimed excitedly. Munch's head snapped up.

"That time I heard it. Over there some where." Munch pointed to the north of their position. They moved quickly weaving in-between the different rows of containers. The sound was muffled but it was defiantly growing louder.

"It's coming from somewhere near here." Fin yelled as the noise reached its loudest yet. Munch rounded a corner listening carefully. In front of him was an oddly arranged assortment of containers. Stacked four high and packed tightly together forming a square the containers set away from the rest like they had been placed that way intentionally. Fin rounded the corner just behind Munch.

"What the hell is this?" he asked.

"Why would someone arrange containers like this? This cant be effective use of space or convenient for loading and unloading." Munch answered Fin's question with another question.

"Because they want to hide something!" Fin said catching on.

"Like another container." He said adrenalin starting to race through his veins.

"LIV! Liv its Fin! If you can hear me we're close just hang on." Munch brought the radio receiver to his mouth and started talking.

"SVU portable to command we've got a possible location on the container on the east side of the yard. We need that crane ASAP!" his tone was even and direct with little evidence to the fear he felt. Fin circled the containers looking for a way in calling, hoping for a response.

"Munch I didn't hear anything. What if we're wrong? What if this is a decoy? A delaying tactic." Fin grew more frantic with every passing minute. He started to question the location it all seemed to easy.

"Keep calm. We're in the right place." Munch said attempting to be reassuring.

"How do you know? I mean why wouldn't they respond to us yelling?" Fin asked pacing. "And where the HELL is that crane?"

"Its been four days man. We don't know if they have had food or water and what about Rhoades? She needs insulin. Four days without it she'll be-." Fin couldn't finished but Munch knew what was going through his mind. More officers arrived including Cragen.

"Any contact?" he asked.

"We heard a banging; metal on metal." Munch answered.

"Haven't heard it for awhile though." Fin added aggressively. As they spoke the large container crane passed over the top of them and into position.

"Let's go! I want these containers moved!" Cragen demanded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Every time Olivia managed to open her eyes another snippet of sound reached her ears, Fin calling her name, dogs barking, people yelling commands, a loud engine revving up, large heavy objects banging into other large objects. Her head hurt trying to process and make sense of it all. The last time she managed to open her eyes the blackness she had become accustomed to was suddenly replaced by a bright blinding light then shadowy figures moving through the light causing it to break into odd shapes allover the walls and ceiling. Relief washed over her as she realized what this meant. People had found her, weather they were there to save her or kill her she didn't care, the ordeal was over one way or another. The pain would be gone and she could be at peace. Exhausted she closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wonder back to the beach she was growing to enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Get those medics over here!" Hernandez stand by with those bolt cutters." Cragen braked ordering those around him. "When the container is high enough I want the entry team moving in!" Fin, Munch and Casey stood next to Cragen watching nervously.

The final container was lifted and the ESU team fell into formation. Once the chain holding the doors was cut away and the door opened they disappeared from view for several minutes. The wait was agonizing for the squad. Fin wanted to run into the container, grab Olivia and carry her to safety but he had to wait for ESU to clear the container of any explosives or booby traps.

"We're code four! Roll EMS immediately." The words rang out over the radio dropping the invisible barrier that was holding everyone back. Fin led the way with Cragen, Munch and the medics trailing behind. As they entered the container Olivia was not immediately visible.

"Liv?" Fin called his voice resonating though the confined space. One of the ESU members stood up and out of the way revealing Olivia. Fin ran the last few steps but was stopped by the same ESU member who had been kneeling next to Olivia.

"Detective you need to let the medics through." The officer said.

"Is she awake? Is she breathing? Is she-?" Fin asked fighting against the officer.

"Detective she is breathing ok. Let the medics take care of her." The officer said redoubling his efforts to restrain him. Cragen and Munch reached Fin. Each man grabbed one of Fin's arms helping to restrain him. The medics moved passed the squad and began administering aid to Olivia.

"We need to move her!" one medic called. Several firefighters ran past carrying a long board and straps.

"Guys we have another one over here. Maybe a DOA." An officer said. The air in the container seemed to be sucked out with those words. Everyone watched as on of the medics left the group strapping Olivia down to check on Penn.

"We need another back board over here! She has a pulse but it's weak. Call New York pres. and tell them we have two priority reds coming to them." The medics directed. All the officers watched quietly as the medics and firefighters loaded both woman onto back boards than stretchers and wheeled them out to waiting ambulances.

"Come on we'll escort the ambulances to the hospital." Cragen said. He gave a firm tug on Fin's arm pulling him along. Munch followed suit and together they made their way to the squad cars.


	18. Rescued and Waiting

Olivia felt strange. She felt warmer on the outside but still ice cold inside and then the floating feeling. She felt like these feelings should concern her however she felt at ease and peaceful. Needing some clarification she willed her eyes to open. She was met with the face of a very attractive young man wearing a very serious expression. She blinked a few times then attempted to speak.

"Wh…wh….umh…" her voice was raspy and she couldn't form the words she was trying to say. The medic took notice of this attempt at speech.

"Everything's ok, Olivia. We're running fluids into you, giving you medication to slow your heart rate, medication for pain and oxygen." The medic spoke very fast; Olivia only comprehended half of what he said. "We'll be at the ER really soon."

"Floating." Olivia managed to say. She wasn't sure why that word came out but it did sum up what she felt like. The attractive face looking down at her smiled with a big toothy smile showing perfectly straight, white teeth.

"Ya. The pain meds can do that too you. Give it another minute and you'll start to feel more grounded." He explained. Olivia didn't like sound of that. Although unsettling the floating feeling was better then pain.

"- so be ready for that. I wont be able to give you any more until the doctors evaluate you." The medic had continued talking, explaining why the floating feeling would subside and most likely answering her question about feeling pain again.

"Pain?" she croaked out wincing as her throat seared with pain.

"Are you in pain?" the medic asked making an adjustment to one of the IV lines. "That should hold the edge off for awhile longer." She felt it immediately, the floating feeling was subsiding and she was becoming aware of how heavy her body felt.

"Pa-" she started to ask about Rhoades but the ambulance hit a large bump causing the whole compartment to jolt violently including Olivia's body sending shooting pain to her injured hands, wrists, arm, head and chest.

"Uhg!?" she groaned.

"HEY! Easy would ya!" the medic yelled to his partner behind the wheel.

"Sorry! I didn't see it! Two minutes to the back door!" the driver yelled in return.

"You were trying to ask something Olivia?" the medic said refocusing his attention.

"Uhg!" Was all that escaped her lips as pain touched every fiber of her body. She would rather be floating.

"Ok. I'm going to give you something but it won't last very long." The medic said pushing yet another syringe of liquid through the IV line that ran into her unbroken hand.

"Thank you." Olivia whispered. The medicine took effect quickly and although she wasn't floating and she could feel pain her mind was clear, her thoughts felt normal and if wasn't for the straps holding her down she felt like sitting up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cragen, Munch, Fin and Casey pulled up to the ambulance bay just ahead of an arriving ambulance. They quickly made their way into the hospital through the ambulance doors flashing badges at the security guard as they passed. They approached the nurse's station in hopes of getting information, but before any of them could speak the nurse standing behind the desk pointed them to the waiting room.

"Through the doors on the left. No family allowed in the treatment area."

"I am Captain Cragen with the NYPD. Could you-" the nurse cut across him before he could ask any questions.

"Yes I know you are cops but cops are not immediate family. Besides you won't see anything while the nurses and doctors are working. Wait in the waiting room like everyone else." Cragen wanted to argue but decided against it when he saw the seriousness in the nurse's expression. She didn't seem like the type to cross.

"The nurse is right. We need to give the staff some time to do their work. We would just be in the way." Both Fin and Munch were about to argue when a stretcher came bursting through the doors.

"What do we got?" the nurse at the nurses station asked.

"Forty eight year old female, fractured right wrist, dehydrated, laceration to the left hand probably cut an artery. She lost a lot of blood, tachycardic at one twenty with a BP of eighty eight over fifty nine. Gave her five milligrams of esmodol in the field as well as fifteen milligrams of morphine but she showed signs of a reaction so I pushed two micrograms of narcan. She's had two litters of saline. She's is alert and oriented times three with a GCS of fourteen." The medic at the front of the stretcher rattled off.

"Someone needs to unstrap me so I can sit up." Olivia's voice was weak but determined.

"Olivia?" Fin stepped out around Cragen and walked over to the stretcher. He looked down at her. Her face lit up instantly and she managed a small smile.

"Fin! Thought I would never see you again." She said unable to stop the tear that escaped her eye.

"I wasn't going to let you go that easy, you do look like crap though, but I am glad to see you awake and talking." Fin responded. Munch, Cragen, and Casey came over as well.

"Hey guys." Olivia greeted. "Could one of you PLEASE unstrap me?" she pleaded softly.

"Not until the doctors evaluate you." The medic answered.

"Have you guys heard anything about Penn?" Olivia asked a hint of desperation in her voice.

"Nothing yet." Cragen answered.

"Alright folks that's enough chatting, take her to trauma room five." The nurse instructed. The medics started to pull the stretcher away down the hall.

"Hang tuff Liv!" We're here for ya." Fin called out.

"Gentleman do I need to draw you a map?" the nurse at the desk snapped.

"Lets go." Cragen said. The group fled through a set of double doors into a large waiting area full of chairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zoe had been sitting at the nurse's station lost in thought and battling with her anxiety level in an attempt to remain calm when a stretcher came bursting through the doors. One medic was straddling the person laying on the stretcher pushing rhythmically on their chest while another held a mask with a bag attached to it over the persons mouth and nose squeezing the bag every so often pushing oxygen into their lungs. Two firefighters, one at each end, maneuvered the stretcher while a third carried a tablet yelling out the details about the patient.

Zoe watched from where she sat unable to move or hear having gone temporally deaf as her heartbeat raced and her mind repeated the same thought over and over again; _please don't be Penn, please don't be Penn_. Several nurses left the station to greet the new arrival. As the stretcher was pulled past an opening in the desk Zoe was able to see the patients face, it was Penn. Still unable to move Zoe managed to snap out of her temporary deafness just in time to hear part of the report being called out by one of the medics.

"-Arrested as we were backing up. She's had four litters of saline in route, three micrograms of epie, thirty grams of glucose IV and two micrograms of adovain." After hearing that everything seemed to move in slow motion. Nurses and doctors came and went from the station but none of it registered. Even when the members of the SVU squad arrived and started asking for information she stayed where she was; they took no notice of her. It was not until one of her colleagues, Dr. Timken, sat down in front of her did she snap out of her trance like state. He told her that Penn's heart is beating again but there was a strong possibility that is could stop again and that she needed immediate surgery. Zoe nodded in response unable to speak. Dr. Timken patted her knee in a friendly way trying to be comforting. As he stood to walk away Zoe managed to find her voice.

"She's a type one diabetic and she's allergic to all opioid based drugs."

"Ok. I will let the surgical team know and I promise I will come find you as soon as we are finished." Dr. Timken paused for a moment then left the nurses station.

That conversation had taken place almost six hours ago. Zoe now stood outside the operating room doors awaiting information. She had a newfound understanding of the agony her patients families go though standing on the other side of the door.

Finley Dr. Timken exited he OR looking very tired. He searched briefly for Zoe than approached her.

"That took longer than we wanted it to." He said as he walked closer. "She is very lucky Zoe. Based on her injuries we are guessing a car hit her. She was hurt bad enough from the start but four days had to have been agony." He said bewildered.

"She can handle pain VERY well never being able to have strong pain medicine she had too." Zoe said quite and subdued.

"Why don't we sit?" Dr. Timken placed a hand on the small of Zoe's back and lead her to the small computer station just down the hall. Once seated Dr. Timken began breaking down Penn's condition.

"We were able to get her heart stabilized, she is still bradycardic and in hypovolemic shock but her rate is steady and regular and her blood pressure is holding steady. All good signs. We were able to stop the internal bleeding, we placed a chest tube into her left chest in order to drain the blood from the plural space and we had to intubate and place a feeding tube. We infused eight units of blood and three more of saline to get her volume back to normal. She is extremely critical but hanging on strong, she isn't going down without a fight." Zoe listened intently. Dr. Timken spoke to her like a doctor making it easier to set aside the emotion and absorb the information and respond with questions just like two doctors discussing a mutual patient.

"What about the orthopedic injuries?" she asked.

"We've set and splinted them as best we can. Being four days out the risk for infection is just too high. The orthopedic team wont do any type of surgery until the infection risk is minimized and her heart is strong enough to withstand that lengthy of an operation." Dr. Timken answered.

"What is the pain management plan?" Zoe asked.

"As you know she can't have any opioids so that makes it difficult. All we can give is the highest dose of analgesic pain mediation possible and hope it helps a little." Dr. Timken answered sullen. "I'm not going to lie she is going to be in pain; a lot of pain.

"Thank You Stan." Zoe said sincerely.

"Of course. Call me if you need anything at all." Dr. Timken responded. "Give the team thirty minutes or so to get her settled in the ICU before you go see her." Zoe nodded in understanding once again unable to form words. The two stood, hugged and then went opposite ways down the hallway. Zoe headed for the waiting room to find the squad and update them but first she needed to make another stop.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bright strip of light streaked across the room causing Olivia to flinch; a move she regretted as pain shot through her body when she did.

"Easy. I didn't mean to startle you. To be honest I am surprised you are awake." A woman's voice spoke from the doorway partially blocking the bright strip of light that had appeared. The women spoke in a very heavy English accent and Olivia could not help but feel deja vu. It took her groggy drug induced brain awhile to remember were she had heard that voice before, but eventually it clicked.

"Zoe?" she asked.

"Yes." She moved forward into the room allowing the door to close behind her, stopping once she reached the bed. "I was on my way down to update your squad but I wanted to check in on you first."

"Have they been told anything?" Olivia asked every word drenched in exhaustion.

"I'm not sure. I don't think they have been told anything." Zoe answered. "But I haven't seen them in nearly seven hours. I've been waiting for Penn to come out of the OR." Almost immediately Olivia's eyes filled with tears and several small sobs escaped her body.

"Everything alright?" Zoe asked. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "She was coming to warn me but I didn't listen and she got all mixed into this trying to help." Tears were now rolling down her checks and her whole upper body heaved with every sob. "Then in that container I kept making things worse and she kept helping me, but when she needed me I couldn't help her. I wanted to, I was just so weak and I sat there and watched her die. I watched my partner die." Although taken aback by this unexpected confession Zoe waited patiently for Olivia to let her emotions and guilt out before responding.

"Olivia calm down and listen to me. Penn is not dead; she's in bad shape but still alive. You didn't watch her die." The tears continued to roll down her cheeks but the sobbing decreased significantly and when she made contact with Zoe's eyes she was calmed by the vibrant but soft emerald green that emitted a feeling of peacefulness. "She has a big hill to climb but she's a fighter." Olivia managed to stop sobbing all together and regain her composer. Somewhere to her left a small beeper chimed three times then a pump revved up for several seconds before turning off again. Suddenly she stated to realize just how tired she was and how difficult it was to keep her eyelids open.

"Before the morphine puts you to sleep how do you feel about visitors?" Zoe asked.

"The squad can come in. Besides they won't take no for an answer." Olivia answered the smallest trace of a smile on her face.

"I'll tell them that and Olivia, I will keep you updated on Penn. I promise." Zoe said.

"Thank you." The smile on Olivia's face grew larger but only for a second as her muscles relaxed and her eyes closed taking her into a deep sleep. Zoe didn't linger long remembering how long the people downstairs had likely gone without any information.


	19. Info, Odd Behavior and Set Backs

Once she reached the waiting room not only was she met by the members of the SVU squad but by a sea of blue uniforms. Over seventy five officers, detectives, sergeants, captains, and even several members of the brass.

"Zoe tell us something. We're going crazy down here." Fin said the moment he caught sight of her.

"I'm sorry for the delay, but-" she stopped short distracted by the approach of a tall, powerful looking man, intimidating and brooding in his appearance. His hair was jet black with ever encroaching streaks of grey cut bristle short. He had a neatly trimmed mustache that matched the hair on his head perfectly. His eyes were bloodshot, full of worry and the normally mesmerizing blue eyes seemed subdued.

"Commissioner Holbrook. Nice of you to come down sir." Cragen spoke first extending his hand to the commissioner.

"What have we heard?" he asked accepting the captains hand.

"Nothing. Zoe, detective Rhoades's sister, was just about to fill us in." Cragen said.

"Dr. Rhoades please." The commissioner said with a little two much desperation to go unnoticed.

"I can only give you a broad picture for now." Zoe said to the room at large. "Both detectives are very lucky, had those involved not found them as quickly we would be mourning the loss of two today. Benson sustained several serious injuries as well as severe dehydration. She is stable and resting; we expect her to make a full recovery." A collective exhale of breath was audible throughout the crowd. "As for detective Rhoades her injuries are far more severe. She is at the moment stable but still very critical and by no means out of the woods." Zoe finished.

"Thank you Dr. Rhoades. Everyone updates will be given to the sixteenth precinct as they become available. In the mean time the streets need your attention. Thank you for your support of detectives Benson and Rhoades." The police commissioner's words were direct but gentle. No one could mistake them for anything but an order so they gathered themselves and vacated the waiting room. Only Fin, Munch, Cragen, Warner, Casey and the commissioner remained. Now closer together Fin noticed an unease about Zoe as she watched the commissioner apprehensively. Neither would meet the others gaze.

"Ok. Now tell us how they really are." Munch said as the last of the group disappeared from sight.

"Olivia has a serious concussion, broken right wrist and forearm, deep bruising throughout her body, a laceration on her left palm, she's severally dehydrated and needed several blood transfusions. All in all she is beat to hell but shows no signs of permanent damage. She was drugged so her memory has some gaps but those should fill in as the concussion symptoms dissipate."

"You talk wid her?" Fin asked.

"Briefly. She recognized me, remembers what happened up till a point and is aware of her surroundings. She is on some heavy-duty painkillers so she fell asleep on me but not before I asked if she wanted visitors. She said I wouldn't be able to stop you even if she didn't." Zoe said smiling.

"That sounds like Liv." Casey said.

"'What about Rhoades?" the commissioner asked finally meeting Zoe's eyes, she hesitated for a moment then returned her gaze to the members of the squad.

"Honestly? Lucky doesn't begin to describe her, miracle is more like it. The injuries she sustained were bad enough, then going four days without treatment?" Zoe shook her head pushing down the emotions that were creeping up on her again." The medical supplies they had with them were helpful and what kept them both alive. Without it they would be dead for sure.

"We asked the kidnappers about that. They found the ambulance on the street, found that is was unlocked, grabbed the jump bag then took off. They were afraid if Olivia or Penn died to soon someone would smell the decomp and find them before the six days were up and they wouldn't get their money." Casey explained.

"We would have hunted them down like dogs!" Fin growled.

"Dam straight!" Munch seconded. Zoe could not hold back the wave of emotion those words brought on and she started to heave with sobs. Fin wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it trying to comfort her.

No one spoke as Zoe struggled to regain control. Fin stayed at her side; She was surprised at how comforting his presence was.

"So sorry. Penn never had many people who cared about her, you can count them on one hand, to hear your comments is so heartwarming." Zoe said wiping tears from her eyes.

"We mean them, every last one. She helped Olivia, she's one of our own." Munch said quietly. Zoe sniffled one last time before refocusing.

"She's got multiple fractures on the left side of her body, consistent with being struck by a car. Left leg, arm, ribs, shoulder, are all broken. Her left lung was punctured by a broken rib causing it to collapse and fill with blood. They used a chest tube to drain the blood but she isn't able to breathe on her own. She had some internal bleeding which was repaired during surgery. She needed several units of blood to replace what she lost. Her vitals are low but stable and she is listed as extremely critical." There was silence for a moment while everyone absorbed this information.

"So is she going to make it?" Fin asked. "I mean all that sounds really bad."

"It's touch and go. She is weak and her heart may not be able to handle the strain so she could still die; it's a real possibility." Zoe answered.

"Can we see her?" Commissioner Holbrook asked. Zoe met his eyes again causing anger to boil in the pit of her stomach. Keeping composed she answered.

"They will only allow two at a time. I would suggest giving it a day or two. Let the doctors bring her vitals up. I warn you though she is not a pretty sight. With trying to stabilize her she hasn't been cleaned up at all."

"Just for a minute. So we can tell her we're here for her. Let her know we got her back?" Munch pleaded. Zoe looked around at everyone's faces. They were determined and scared. Zoe had to fight off another wave of emotion.

"Ok, sure. I will take you to see Olivia then two at a time to see Penn. Follow me. She pushed open the two large swinging doors she had exited through and everyone fell in behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They reached the telemetry floor quickly and quietly. As they passed the nurses station one younger looking woman in deep purple scrubs stood up to great them.

"Dr. Rhoades, I am hoping this is the SVU squad."

"Yes. They wont be here long and a few will be going with me to the ICU so there will only be a few in the room at one time." Zoe paused for a moment explaining.

"I'm not bothered by the number of people, the more the merrier. She's been asking for several people, I think they are all collogues but I'm not sure. Hopefully one of you is Elliot as that is the one she calls for the most." The nurse said.

"Is she awake?" Zoe asked surprised by that information.

"No, no. The pain medication knocked her right out. She's talking in her sleep." The nurse answered. Zoe turned to the group behind her.

"Does she normally talk in her sleep? And who is Elliot?" Zoe asked. Each person looked from one to the other exchanging looks of understanding and sadness.

"Alright what am I missing?" Zoe asked catching on.

"She mumbles in her sleep, usually about cases she is working or has worked in the past. Elliot is her former partner. He retired several months ago." Casey answered.

"Ah. I see. Thank you Hannah." Zoe said sensing the topic was not open to discussion. Zoe started down the hallway once again with everyone in tow. She stopped outside of room T-7S. Quietly she pushed open the door allowing the group to enter. Commissioner Holbrook remained in the hallway. He waited till everyone was out of earshot before speaking to Zoe.

"Zoe please I know how-."

"Don't! Not here not now!" Zoe breathed through clenched teeth. The commissioner was persistent and tried again.

"Zoe I have every right to see her she's-."

"STOP! You have NO right. That right was gone years ago remember? _You_ signed that right away." Zoe cut him off again placing emphasis on several points. Not taking the hint he drew breath as if to speak again, but Zoe got there first.

"Walker you made a choice years ago! You cannot change them so you have to live with those choices." The commissioner stomped his foot in frustration, losing all attempts at keeping his cool.

"DAM IT ZOE! I am her fa-." Cragen's appearance at the door caused him to stop abruptly. Had it not been for the terrified look on Cragen's face he would have snapped at him for interrupting.

"What's wrong?" Zoe asked. She could hear monitor alarms sounding from the room.

"We need help now! Melinda said she's seizing!"

"Hannah! Call Dr. Clifton!" Zoe yelled to the young nurse at the desk. "And being me two milligrams of Lorazepam!" she ducked inside the room leaving the commissioner standing in the hallway. Once in the room she found the members of the squad backed up against the wall opposite the bed where Melinda stood holding Olivia's broken arm attempting to keep it from bashing against the bed rail while she shook violently from head to toe. Blood dripped out of her clenched teeth. Zoe quickly scanned the monitors taking note of all her vitals determining a plan of action. Hannah arrived holding a needle and a vial.

"Dr. Clifton said to push the lorazapam and that he is on the way." Hannah said as Zoe took the needle and vial. She stuck the needle into the vial drawing back the plunger bring with it the appropriate amount of fluid then shoved the needle deep into Olivia's thigh.

"Get me sixteen milligrams per kilo of phenobarbital, an intubation kit and two milligrams of narcan." Zoe said removing the needle from Olivia and handing it back to Hannah.

"Narcan?" she asked disposing of the needle.

"I have a suspicion. Get it please." Zoe spoke with no emotion just a straight business like seriousness. "Dr. Warner right?" Zoe asked. Melinda looked up from Olivia to Zoe.

"Melinda." She responded. As Olivia's body started to still Melinda let go of her broken arm after placing it softly on the bed.

"If Dr. Clifton isn't here in the next minute I am going to need your help." Zoe said holding her serious, all business tone. Hannah returned with several supplies, placed them on the trey table and started handing items to Zoe. "Once I push the phenobarbital we may have to intubate. I need you to drop the tube or push the narcan, which would you feel more comfortable doing?" Zoe asked as she pushed another liquid into Olivia this time through the IV.

"I'll tube. I don't feel comfortable handling narcotics." Melinda answered. She pushed the bed away from the wall making enough space for her to stand at the head. Another alarm sounded next to her.

"Resps are down to ten, still falling." Hannah read out.

"Ok seven and a half ET tube please." Melinda said. Although many years had passed since she had done an intubation you would never know it. With steady hands and smooth technique she slid the tube down Olivia's windpipe withdrawing the laryngoscope at the same time. "I'm in. Go ahead and bag." Hannah retrieved the bagging device, connected it to the visible portion of the tube and began squeezing air into Olivia's lungs.

"Equal breath sounds bilaterally. Oxygen saturation is at one hundred percent. Good job everyone." Zoe said. She turned her attention to the wall were the squad stood silent and frozen. "Lets step outside. I'll explain what just happened." Before anyone moved a man in scrubs and a lab coat came sprinting into the room gasping for air.

"I'm here…what…do…you…need?" he asked between gasps holding a stich in his side.

"Easy Percy. Breathe. Let me get them outside and I will update you." Zoe said her voice wavering slightly. The squad filed put silently. Only Melinda stayed behind.

"Whew! I am out of shape!" Dr. Clifton exclaimed regaining his breath. "So what happened with Ms. Benson?"

Fin, Munch, Cragen and Casey waited anxiously in the hall. No one spoke and each wore a similar expression of shock, fear and sadness all rolled into one. When Melinda and Zoe exited the room each person drew breath and held it bracing for bad news.

"I can imagine how scary that was to watch." Zoe said. Everyone nodded in response.

"Will she be ok?" Casey asked first to find her voice.

"Yes. The seizure was a result of an allergic reaction to one of the medications she received, not due to her concussion, which is good. It means she did not develop a seizure disorder, it was just a one time occurrence." Zoe explained.

"She stopped breathing though." Fin said.

"One of the medications used to stop the seizure activity has a depressant effect on the respiratory system, a person loses the ability to breathe but it is only temporary. Once the medication wears off we can remove the tube." Zoe answered.

"How long?" Cragen asked.

"Three maybe four hours. She'll be more groggy and confused then before, just give her time. Visiting hours are almost over, but you can sit with her if you would like. I am going to see Penn, commissioner-." She looked through the group then behind her. "Where did the commissioner go?" her question was answered by headshakes and shoulder shrugs. Zoe had a suspicion, but decided she would deal with it later. "As I said I am going to see Penn if two of you would like to come you may."

"I'll go." Munch said

"I'll go two." Cragen parroted. Zoe nodded, smiled weakly to those staying behind, and then proceeded down the hallway followed by Munch and Cragen. Casey, Fin, and Melinda returned to sit with Olivia.


	20. Unexpected Arrest

Minutes turned into hours, more and more hours. Melinda, Munch and Cragen had long since left the hospital exhausted from the last few days. Casey and Fin had stayed with Olivia. Casey wanted to be there when she woke up, confused and scared, just like Olivia had once done for her. Fin was normally a rock rarely showing much emotion, but for Olivia he had a weakness, a need to protect her, like a brother protects his sister.

Four hours turned into nine. Dr. Clifton returned several times growing more concerned each time. He had already had Olivia wheeled down for another CAT scan returning with news that nothing had changed. Casey had asked if that was good or bad. Dr. Clifton said it was confusing, explaining that he was unable to say what was keeping Olivia unconscious for so long.

"But she will wake up, right?" Fin asked concern etched on his face.

"I can't be certain. We are still running tests, hopefully that will provide some answers." Dr. Clifton had answered.

Several more hours later Fin sat in a hard wooden chair on the door side of Olivia's bed his head resting against the wall, arms folded across his chest, snoring every time he breathed in. Casey lay on the couch underneath the window on the opposite side of Olivia's bed as Fin. Casey shivered causing her to wake. She thought it must have been a blast of cold air from the AC so she sat up looking around for a blanket. As her eyes swept the room they passed over Olivia's sleeping form, only she wasn't sleeping. Her uninjured hand was slowly moving towards her mouth. Casey moved quickly to the bedside. Olivia's eyes were wide open emanating fear and confusion.

"Olivia its Casey. Everything is ok, I will explain but first I need you to put your hand down." Casey said speaking sternly but comfortingly. Olivia moved her hand off her chest holding it up for Casey to hold. She took it willingly using her other hand to wipe away the tears now falling from Olivia's eyes.

"You scared the hell out of us. You had an allergic reaction to some drug they gave you which caused a seizure; we were here to visit you when it happened." Casey explained. Olivia's eyes continued to produce tears while she squeezed Casey's hand tighter. "One of the medicines' they gave you stopped you from breathing on your own, so they put a tube down your throat and hooked you up to a machine to breathe for you." Casey said in hopes of calming Olivia down, unfortunately it had the reverse effect and she cried harder and squeezed harder.

"Olivia try and stay calm. I called the nurse and doctor they will be here in a minute, just try and calm down." Casey pleaded. "Fin. Fin wake up!" Casey called. He continued to snore unaware of her calls. "FIN!" Dr. Clifton and Hannah came sweeping into the room; Fin continued to sleep. Dr. Clifton reached the bed, pulled on gloves then started tweaking the ventilator that sat next to him.

"Ok Olivia that tube is coming out. What I need you to do; when I tell you, is to take the deepest breath in you can then blow it out as I pull the tube out. Understand?" Olivia nodded. Dr. Clifton tweaked a few more buttons while Hannah removed the collar holding the tube in place. "Ok ready? Deep breath in."

Within a few short minutes the tube was out, Olivia coughed before taking several deep breaths on her own. Hannah placed a clear tube under Olivia's nose then secured it by wrapping the tubing behind her ears.

"That is some oxygen, just till your system adjusts." She explained. Olivia nodded her head in understanding. She tried to lick her lips only to find her tongue completely dry and useless; this discovery led to several more discoveries like her inability to swallow due to her not having any saliva in her mouth then when she tried to take a deep breath her throat seared being equally as dry.

"Water." She managed in a small croaky whisper.

"Don't try and talk. That tube against your vocal cords caused irritation so give them some time to heal." Dr. Clifton said. "No water yet, ice chips are acceptable for now." Olivia understood but groaned at this information. She had so many questions she wanted answered. Hannah arrived with a bucket of ice chips which Olivia immediately started eating savoring the cold melting liquid on her lips, tongue and throat.

"Better?" Casey asked. Olivia nodded with a slight smile. "I know you have a lot of questions. Give it some time, rest and I promise I will be right here when you wake up to answer every question running through your mind right now." Olivia could not help but feel some relief hearing those words. Was it what she wanted? No, but the weight of her eyelids and the feeling of total exhaustion coursing through her body won out. She closed her eyes and was asleep within minutes. Casey waited until she was certain Olivia was truly out before settling back into the couch. It was then that she remembered Fin was still in the room. She looked over to where he still sat, head against the wall, arms cross his chest sill sound asleep. Casey shook her head in disbelief; only a man could sleep through all that commotion.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fin awoke with a start, momentarily confused by his surroundings. His back and butt were incredibly sore from the hard chair. He took a moment to organize his thoughts; the memories all flooded back. Olivia in the container, meeting her in the ER, the waiting room, Olivia seizing right in front of them, and Melinda helping Zoe. He scanned the room seeing Casey curled up on the couch under a blanket just as before. He scanned left seeing Olivia just as he last remembered, but something was different. The breathing tube and ventilator were gone. She was still in the bed sleeping peacefully. _Man how long was I asleep?_ He looked out the small window in the room and saw the sun just starting to reflect off the neighboring building. He checked his cell phone for the time, almost nine o'clock. He rubbed his eyes wearily then stuck his hands in his pockets allowing himself to be lost in thought.

After several minutes the officer outside the room stuck his head in.

"Detective. Detective Tutulola." He said softly. Fin snapped from his thoughts.

"What?" he asked stupidly turning to the officer.

"Your captain needs you on the third floor. Some kind of disturbance." The officer answered.

"Ok." Fin acknowledged. He stood from the chair on his stiff legs making a mental note not to sleep there again. Once in the hallway Fin pressed for more detail.

"What kind of disturbance is it?"

"Don't know, Captain Cragen just radioed saying to send you to the third floor. He said you can't miss it."

"Ok. Thanks." Fin turned and left for the third floor while the officer resumed his post.

Once he reached the third floor he immediately heard the voice of Cragen and it sounded like he was struggling with someone. He quickened his pace turning a corner passing through a set of double doors.

The sight before him would be one he could never forget. His captain was on one side of the hallway struggling to control the police commissioner while Zoe was on the other side of the hallway being restrained by two nurses and a doctor sat slumped against the wall, blood dripping down his face.

"YOU WANT TO JUMP IN HERE!" Cragen called seeing Fin standing there. Fin ran forward to help with the commissioner. Within minutes the commissioner was face down on the floor with his hands pinned behind his back. All three men were breathing heavily from the struggle. Seeing the commissioner subdued Zoe lost the urge to fight and relaxed against the nurse's restraint. Feeling it was safe Cragen and Fin released the commissioner allowing him to sit up. It was almost immediately evident the damage Zoe had inflicted.

"Commissioner Holbrook you need to be looked at." Cragen said. His eye was already starting to bruise, along with his right cheek, which was also cut, and bleeding.

"First I want you to arrest her for assault and battery on a police officer." The commissioner spat. Everyone froze at this comment, including Zoe.

"Sir are sure?" Cragen asked in shock. The commissioner didn't hesitate in his response.

"Yes! And if you two cant manage it I will get someone who will."

"Yes sir." Cragen said sadly. He walked towards Zoe pulling out his handcuffs as we went. She hadn't moved out of shock.

"Zoe Rhoades you are under arrest for assault and battery. You have the right to remain silent. If you choose to give up that right anything you do or say can be used against the court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you can not afford one you will be appointed one." At the mention of an attorney Zoe managed to unfreeze and speak.

"I want my lawyer." She said. Cragen locked the handcuffs on her and started to escort her from the unit to the main concourse.

"Captain hold up!" Fin called coming to his senses. Cragen stopped and looked back at Fin, Zoe just stood there with her head hanging down. "Can we take her out the back? I mean she works here, no need to ruin her reputation and cost her the job just yet. Give her a chance you know." Zoe never brought her head up as she was turned around and walked in the opposite direction but she could not help but feel extremely thankful for him and his thoughtfulness. Shortly after Cragen walked away the commissioner also left the unit and Fin made his way back to Olivia's room.


	21. Answers

Olivia awoke to a tremendously bright amount of light causing the small amount of dizziness she had already been experiencing to escalate to nauseating proportions. She closed her eyes but even the darkness seemed to spin. She tried desperately to push down the rising bile in her throat but she could only concentrate on one thing at a time and right now the dizziness was over powering.

Casey was again awoken by what she thought was a cold blast of air only this time she immediately looked at Olivia who was once again in distress. Casey scrambled to her feet reaching her bedside in three short steps. Right away she knew what was about to happen and was able to grab the large basin next to the bed setting it in her lap just as the vomiting started.

When it stopped Olivia laid her head and upper body back against the bed feeling like she had just suffered a violent attack. Casey stood next to the bed feeling helpless wanting to do everything she could to help ease the pain of her friend, like Olivia had once done for her.

"Did someone call?" Hannah appeared at the door already pulling on a fresh pair of gloves. An older nurse they had never met followed her into the room.

"Ladies this is Mel. She will be the day time nurse." Hannah said. "Oh I see Ms. Benson is feeling the residual effects of the narcan.

"Call me Olivia, please." Olivia's voice came out as a croak, far from the passionate, butter smooth tone Casey was used to hearing.

"Ok Olivia. How are you feeling? Still nauseous?" Mel asked.

"No, not really. Just weak." Olivia answered.

"Good. That is what I suspected. The vomiting is a residual effect of a medicine we gave you last night. Its purpose is to absorb the medication already left in your system then expel what is left." Mel explained. Olivia appreciated this amount of information and it seemed that Mel understood her need for it.

"I'm still a little dizzy." Olivia admitted.

"Yeah that's most likely due to your electrolytes being so out of balance. I'll make an adjustment that should help, but I wont lie until you are completely rehydrated the dizziness will linger." Mel said. Olivia did not like the sound of that but understood.

"Olivia everything looks good. You are due for more pain medicine in an hour or so; I will be back in then. If you need anything just press the call button." Mel said finishing her notes on the chart. With a polite smile she and Hannah left the room. Olivia turned her attention to Casey.

"I have a lot of questions." She said.

"Are you sure you are up to it?" Casey asked.

"We have an hour until Mel comes back with pain meds and I get knocked out again. Until then you answer my questions, then I rest and relax for awhile." Casey could see the determination in her eyes. She wanted answers and if Casey were in her place she would want answers to.

"Ok. First let me get you some ice chips to chew on while we talk." Casey said agreeing. Olivia waited patiently for her return.

"Here you are. Mel said that bucket should be gone by the time she comes in." Casey said placing the bucket in Olivia's lap. While she started happily sucking on the ice chips Casey took a seat on the couch and made herself comfortable.

"First question." Casey said once settled.

"Is Rhoades dead?" this had been the question causing her the most headache. Ever since she woke up the first time with Zoe in the room she dwelled on that fact that she had started to like Penn, they had worked well together, and now she faced losing another partner; so soon after the loss of the only other partner she had ever had.

"Not yet. She's in bad shape but still alive." Casey answered. A small wave of relief crashed through Olivia clearing a large space in her mind.

"Who kidnaped us?" Olivia asked.

"Mrs. Gains hired two guys to kill you. They followed you from the park, pushed you inot an ally way where they jumped you, injected you with vecuronium then dragged you into their car. After they got cold feet on the killing idea they decided to kidnap you and hold you for ransom." Casey explained. "Penn had followed you, saw them dragging you into the car and tried to intervene."

"How did you find us?" Olivia asked chewing happily.

"Well Zoe helped. She treated the cab driver who witnessed the abduction and managed to get some info out of him. Of course she didn't know that you guys had been kidnapped when she was questioning him. With her information and some research we identified the kidnappers. During interrogation we pit them against one another and they cracked. Told us almost everything." Casey answered.

"What did they not tell you?" Olivia asked.

"Where they were holding you. No matter what we tried they wouldn't give it up. Something about leverage for a deal." Olivia couldn't help but wonder had Elliot been there if he could have gotten the information out of them. She new one thing for sure, he would have given anything to get it and would not have stopped till he did.

"So if they didn't give you our location who did?"

"Your five second phone call narrowed down the area, but we still had a lot of ground to cover. The FDNY provided the last piece of information we needed." Casey explained. "That medical bag you had was stolen from an unlocked ambulance not far from where you were taken. Each bag is equipped with a tracking device. Once they discovered it was missing they turned on the tracker and we used its GPS ping to get a location." Olivia remained silent for awhile finishing the last of the ice chips. All the details were good to hear but there were still large pieces of the puzzle she wanted. Always the detective she really wanted to know the who and why."

"Did they spill on the Gains involvement in all of this?" She asked.

"They agreed to give us everything they had on the Gains and testify during their trial for a reduced sentence. Each will serve thirty years at the least." Casey answered.

"Do we have anything other than their testimony?" she asked eagerly but clearly starting to tire.

"Don't you worry about the case. The squad and I will make sure everyone gets what they deserve. Besides you cant have any more involvement in this case, being that you are now a victim of it." Casey spoke the last word as cautiously as possible knowing how sensitive Olivia was to it. Olivia would normally not care about that detail and continue working the case until justice was served, but this time she knew the right thing to do was stay out of it. So she went on with her questions.

"How long have you been here?" Olivia asked turning the mood into a more light hearted one.

"Since they let you have visitors, so yesterday early evening."

"You didn't have to do that."

"You did the same for me when I got attacked in my office that night. When I woke up I was confused and scared, than there you were to calm me down, comfort me and answer all my questions. So now here I am for you." Casey said. Olivia thought back to the story Penn had told and realized just how luckily she was to have friends like Casey, Fin, Munch, and Cragen.

"Anything else you want to ask? Our hour is almost up." Casey pointed out.

"Good because my arm is starting to kill." She answered shifting uncomfortably.

"Did I hear someone's in pain?" Mel asked entering through the door carrying a needle and vile.

"Yeah. Starting to feel it." Olivia responded. Mel gave her a disapproving glare knowing she was lying.

"Alright so it's been hurting for awhile." Olivia admitted sheepishly.

"Tut tut. Olivia you should know upfront lying to me will get you no where. I can always tell." Mel said pushing a needle and syringe into the IV line. "That should stop the pain but it will make you sleepy so don't fight the medicine, you need the sleep."

"Yes mam." Olivia responded already feeling the affects of the medicine.

"Call me if you need anything." Mel said heading for the door. As she exited Fin walked in.

"Hey girl! Nice to see you awake." He said approaching the bed.

"Wish I could stay awake." Olivia responded fighting her drooping eyelids.

"Aww. Its ok you need the rest. We can talk later." Fin said sympathetically.

"Any updates on the case or Penn?" Olivia asked. Even her drug idled brain could not miss the sudden change in his domineer. Casey also noticed.

"What's going on Fin?" Olivia asked. He looked down at the floor, took a deep breath in and held it for a moment as he worked up the nerve. When he looked up and caught sight of Olivia's pleading anxious eyes he knew he had to tell them.

"Nothing new with the case, although someone will need to take your statement when you're ready." Fin stalled trying to decided how much to tell them about the scene he just witnessed.

"So is it Rhoades? Something change?" Fin struggled to maintain his resolve seeing Olivia lying there weakened by her ordeal so despite for news. With a heavy sigh, he broke down.

"It's not our Rhoades. Her sister Zoe slugged the PC." Fin said.

"Why would she attack the commissioner?" Olivia asked continuing to fight the medication.

"I'm not sure. When I got there, Cragen was holding back the commissioner and several nurses were restraining Zoe. The commissioner immediately demanded Zoe be arrested. Cragen had no choice but to take her to central booking." He explained.

"What is she being charged with?" Casey asked.

"Holbrook wants her charged with assault and battery on a police officer but he was beside himself. I wouldn't be surprised if more charges are added on." Fin answered. "Zoe didn't say anything just asked for her lawyer. Doesn't look good though, Cragen witnessed the whole thing as well as an entire unit worth of hospital workers.

"I need to get to my office and see what I can do." Casey said checking her watch. "Liv I am going to leave Fin here to keep you company. Get some sleep and I'll check in on you tonight." Olivia was finally losing the battle to stay awake but managed a whispered response.

"Don't worry, Fin's good." Casey and Fin shared a smile at this.

"Sleep tight Liv." Casey said giving her hand a gentle squeeze. She waited a few minutes for Olivia's eyelids to fall firmly shut before leaving the room. Fin sighed another heavy sigh before making his way to the other side of the bed and seating himself on the vacant couch.

"Wow! I got the raw deal last night." He said as he made himself comfortable on the couch.


	22. Closing Out the Case

Later that same day Casey tapped her heel impatiently on the elevator floor willing it to go faster. She had not had the best morning. When she arrived at her office looking for information on the case against Zoe Rhoades everybody had stonewalled her than she was visited by her boss Arthur Branch wanting an update on the kidnapping case. It was at that point that she realized with Olivia being found and then waiting at the hospital she had not crossed all her t's and dotted all her I's. So, she now found herself hurrying to the sixteenth precinct in search of information.

When the bell finely dinged and the floor stopped moving she did not even wait for the doors to open fully before rushing out. In the squad room she found Munch and Cragen sitting around the layout board finishing their reports. Munch was the first to notice the sound of rapidly approaching heels and looked up.

"Casey? What's wrong? Everything ok with Liv?" he asked analyzing the slightly anxious look on her face.

"She's fine. I left her with Fin this morning. Where are we with the case?" she asked. Cragen looked around the room confused.

"The case is closed Casey. Both Addison and Packard took deals giving up their employer then gave a detailed confession. Julia Gains was arrested and pled guilty to conspiracy to commit murder, accomplice to a kidnapping plot, laying to police, and hindering a police investigation. What more is there?" Cragen asked.

"I just received a copy of the DNA results for the Dawson kids. Have you read it? And have we seen the results of the facial recognition yet?" Munch started digging through the paperwork laid out before them. Finley he extracted two sheets of paper.

"Yeah here are both. The DNA results state that all four kids were fathered by the same man, but only Mia belongs to Julia." Munch read aloud.

"We knew that all along." Cragen said.

"The facial recognition results say there is a…wo…" Munch started. "Captain look at this." Munch handed over the piece of paper so Cragen could read it. After a moment he looked up in shock.

"The picture from Oregon is a ninety five percent match to the photo of Hanley Gains." He said. Everyone remained quite for several minutes absorbing this information.

"So what bearing does this have on Julia Gains hiring two dumbass low lives to kidnap Liv?" Munch asked.

"I want to know why. What was her motive? I have a gut feeling there is something more, something bigger. Like she is protecting someone or something." Casey answered. "I want to make sure we leave no stone left unturned."

"Munch you and Fin told me the night Liv disappeared she left to go talk to somebody and you said Penn was trying to stop her before she walked into trouble. Did we ever determine what that was about?" Cragen asked.

"No. Neither Liv or Penn showed up to work on account of being locked in a shipping container." Munch replied sarcastically. Cragen glared at him in a very _I do not need you crap_ way. "Sorry cap. Since we found them neither has been in a state to answer questions."

"Go talk to Olivia and see what she can tell you. Take her statement while you're at it." Cragen instructed. "Lets see if Zoe knows anything. Penn may not be able to talk but she may have talked to Zoe." Munch gathered his files and loose papers.

"I'll meet Fin at the hospital." He said hustling past Casey on the way to the elevators.

Casey and Cragen continued to ponder the details of the case looking for anything they may have missed or overlooked. It was not until a very familiar looking woman appeared in the door of the squad room. Cragen was midsentence when he suddenly stopped and his mouth hit the floor. This caught Casey off guard.

"Don? Don? Captain Cragen!" she called snapping her fingers in front of his face. A women's voice called out to the room causing Casey to turn around in search of the source.

"I am looking for Captain Cragen." Cragen and Casey were stunned. Standing in front of them was Zoe Rhoades. Cragen was the first to recover.

"Dr. Rhoades? What are you doing here?" Cragen asked. At the mention of the name the woman turned in his direction.

"I am here regarding Dr. Rhoades. Are you Captain Cragen?" the woman asked approaching him. Cragen's confusion doubled ten fold at this statement.

"Yes I am Captain Donald Cragen and I'm sorry but what do you mean you're here regarding Dr. Rhoades? Who are you than?" Cragen asked.

"Eve Rhoades, her sister." The woman answered.

"I apologize but not Penn or Zoe mentioned another sister, let alone a twin." Cragen apologized awkwardly.

"Yes, well…there are reasons for that, but right now is not the time. I am Zoe's legal counsel." Eve said.

"Well counselor Zoe is being held at the tombs. She is being charged with-"

"Assault and battery on a police officer, disturbing the peace, disorderly conduct and aggravated assault. Yes captain I am aware of the charges, but for the record she has been released from the tombs and is back at the hospital with Pendleton. However, her charges are not your concern. I am simply here to provide you with some information related to the kidnapping case." Eve cut Cragen off before he could get started.

"What kind of deal do you want?" Casey asked stepping forward. Eve glared at her curious as to who she was. "I'm Casey Novak with the DA's office assigned to the special victims unit." Casey said reading Eve's face.

"Ms. Novak I am not here for a deal and for the record I wont need to make any deals seeing as the charges will be dropped before we ever make it to arraignment." Casey took this statement as very cocky considering the charges. "But I have no time for the meaningless talk. Captain would you like to hear this information I have or not?" Eve was growing impatient and so was Cragen.

"I don't appreciate your attitude in my squad room counselor and I will not tolerate it. Is that clear?" Eve looked like she was about to rebut but decided against it. Her shoulders slumped forward as she dropped her tough and proper stance showing her exhaustion.

"My apologies captain. I am exhausted from jetlag, have already had to get one of my sisters out of jail and I have another in hospital wanting answers I do not have. I am simply here to pass along information Zoe seems to think is important to a case of yours." Eve explained. Cragen could not help but feel sorry for the situation Eve found herself in. He softened his expression and replied in a softer yet authoritative tone.

"Go on then."

"Thank you. When I went to central booking to get Zoe she was adamant that I pass on this information to you as soon as possible. She seems to think it has a great bearing on your kidnapping case." Eve started.

"If it is so important then why isn't she here?" Casey asked in a harsh tone. Normally Eve would have straightened up and returned to her courtroom facade at needless questions like this but she was too tired to start a fight.

"She wanted to but I advised against it seeing as Captain Cragen is the arresting officer on record and although the charges will be dropped they have yet to be so speaking to him would not be appropriate." She answered. Casey agreed with that rational, thinking she would have done the same.

"Pressing on. Pendleton had asked Zoe to do some research on a Dawson Gains, particularly a birth certificate and a family tree. The night of the kidnapping Pendleton called to check on her progress of that research. Zoe managed to call in a favor and locate the original copies for not only Dawson Gains but for his identical twin, Lawson Gains." Casey and Cragen were once again in shock.

"Twin boys? But…are you saying…what are you saying?" Casey stammered.

"I am not sure of the relevance but Zoe was most insistent that you also know she found a death certificate for Dawson Gains from Ontario Canada. Here are the copies of the documents. She said they have been authenticated but if you should need the official copies the location and contact information is in the folder." She handed Cragen a clasped envelope. "Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to the hospital." Eve said.

"Yeah. Ok. Thank you." Cragen stammered taking the envelope.

"You said you had a sister in the hospital asking questions you don't have answers two. Are you talking about Penn?" Casey asked before Eve could walk away.

"Yes. She has been asking questions about the case and someone named Benson. If I am correct she is the other detective that was kidnapped?" Eve answered.

"So Penn is awake. Since when?" Cragen asked.

"This morning according to the nurses. I have only had a brief conversation with her doctors but they said she is out of the woods." Eve answered. "Which reminds me Zoe asked me to let this Benson know that Penn was awake. Zoe said she promised to keep her updated."

"Olivia Benson is Penn's partner. She is a senior detective with us here at SVU. Did Penn not tell you this?" Cragen could not help but be curious as to why Eve seemed to know so little about the her sisters situations.

"Captain it would take days to explain my families dynamic but to give you a sample, I was not even aware that my sister was a cop let alone had risen to the rank of detective. Suddenly out of the blue my twin called me to tell me that she had been arrested and Penn was in hospital after being hit by a car than kidnapped for days. Since then I have asked only for necessary information and nothing more." Cragen could tell the matter was not open for discussion and asked no more questions yet he remained curious. He prided himself in knowing the personal history of each detective in his squad, weather they knew or not, so he made a mental note to enquire further into this dynamic.

"I'm sorry for pressing. Detective Benson is still in the hospital. If you would like my detectives are with Olivia now and I can have the information passed though them." He offered. Eve thought for a moment thinking over this offer. Finally she replied.

"That would be very helpful, thank you. I will be with Penn for awhile if you have questions." She smiled a tired smile before turning and leaving the squad room.

"THAT was unexpected." Casey stated. Cragen opened the envelope he was holding and removed the documents. "Branch is going to go through the roof and the commissioner? I don't see how they are going to keep this quite."

"Easy now Casey. First thing we need to do is confirm all this so we have rock solid evidence to present to them. What we need is a DNA sample from Dawson to determine who he really is." Cragen said.

"Ok. Ross Stevenson is the prosecuting attorney on the case. I'll call him for a warrant." Casey said.

"I'll call Fin and Munch and get them up to speed. Once you have the warrant we will go serve it." Casey nodded her understanding before heading towards the elevator. Cragen gathered his papers than pulled out his cell phone dialing Munch's number.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the hospital, Fin and Munch sat on the couch next to Olivia's bed. She was lying on her side facing them with her eyes closed finishing her retelling of the kidnapping and imprisonment.

"And then I was blinded by light just before blacking out. I woke up in the ambulance, but my memory is hazy, than I saw you guys in the ER. That's the last thing I remember till I woke up here this morning." Olivia finished opening her eyes again. She felt exhausted as the last of the memories finished playing through her mind.

"Ok Liv." Munch said finishing his notes. "You did great. Now rest so you can heal and get back to us. The squad room is very cold without your bright smile to warm it up."

"Rest. That is what everyone keeps telling me to do. I will never forget the day when someone tells me to stop resting and get my butt up." She said.

"Enjoy the sleep. You know when you come back there will be very little time for it." Fin said laughing.

"True." She agreed. "But I still can't wait to rest in my own bed in my own home." She was so momentarily lost in thoughts of her apartment and her very comfortable bed that she did not register a beeping sound followed by Munch's voice.

"Munch…Yes sir I got her full statement…She did great but it took a lot out of her, she's just about asleep now." Fin sat next to Munch half listening to his responses while watching Olivia battle her eyelids. It hurt him to see her in such a weakened state. She was always so strong and seemingly unbreakable, at least physically. Emotionally there had been some tough times, like when she had to shoot her stalker before he killed an innocent woman, or when her former partner had to shoot a girl in their squad room after she opened fire on her mothers rapist and murder, but she had fought through it. She had to fight though this, he needed her, she was always more like a sister than a co-worker and he needed that in his life.

"WHAT?!" Fin and Olivia were both jolted from their respected thoughts by the sharp rising in Munch's tone. "Wow! I didn't see that coming…sure just let me know when you need us…yeah I'll tell her…don't worry cap I'll make sure she doesn't…ok…bye." He clicked his phone closed with a snap.

"What did the captain say?" Fin asked.

"There has been a development in the case and we may have just uncovered the greatest cover up in the history of any government."

"Stop babbling and tell us what he said." Fin was tired not having slept in a proper bed in over thirty six hours and did not have the patients for Munch's flare for the dramatic or love for government conspiracies theory's.

"Remember what Penn said before she ran out of the squad?" he asked.

"Yeah what about it?"

"Penn had her sister put together a family tree for the Gains which led her to birth certificates for Dawson and his brother. His-"

"Twin brother!" Olivia interjected. Both Fin and Munch looked to her in surprise.

"I thought you were almost asleep." Munch said lowering his volume but Olivia ignored him. Her brain was working at a normal speed for the first time in days bringing up memories of a conversation she and Penn had in the container.

"Dawson Gains has a twin brother named Lawson; but he died three years ago in Ontario." Olivia was talking fast and had shot up to a seated position causing both Munch and Fin to gasp and jump to their feet. "He died of cancer."

"Liv lay back down. You shouldn't jar around like that." Fin put one hand bracingly on her upper back and the other on her uninjured shoulder trying to gently coax her back down.

"Lawson took his place and went on living like nothing happened!" Olivia continued to speak slowing down as she went.

"Yeah that's what Cragen thinks happened. He's got the DA's office working on a warrant for Gains DNA." Munch said still concerned.

"Come on Liv, we got this. Lay back down for me." Fin pleaded. Olivia looked into his eyes seeing the concern. Her brain started to slow to its concussed pace.

"Who told you all this?" Munch asked.

"Penn did. We were trying to jog my memory about how we got into the container and I asked her what she remembered. She told me what her sister had found and that she was afraid Dawson or Julia might do something drastic to keep me from getting to the truth." Olivia explained. The pain from sitting up started to hit her and increased rapidly causing her to feel dizzy and nauseas. "Ugh. I regret sitting up now." She admitted.

"Ok come on lay back down." Fin said again more forcefully. She allowed herself to be guided back down to the bed. "Lets call the nurse for some more pain medication." He reached across her to push the call button.

They waited mere minutes for Mel to arrive with a syringe and vial. Without speaking, she stuck the needle into the IV line and delivered the medication.

"That should do it. Hannah will be back in later and I will see you tomorrow morning." Mel said finishing her chart notes. She gave a large smile to the guys before leaving the room again.

"Better?" Fin asked watching Olivia relax further into her pillows.

"Yeah. Better." She answered. "Thanks guys."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot." Munch said suddenly. "Cragen wanted me to tell you that Penn is awake and asking a million questions, most of them about you." Olivia only managed to open one eye but did manage a small smile.

"Good. I want to see her." She whispered.

"If the doctor okay's it we'll arrange something tomorrow." Munch said.

"Don't care what doctor says." She whispered not able to open either eye. Munch and Fin exchanged an eye roll between them. Neither could deny how happy they were to see the same old stubborn Olivia. Munch waited until she was completely relaxed and deep asleep before telling Fin the last bit of information Cragen had given him.

"Cragen says once the warrant is ready he'll call us to help him serve it."

"I'll stay here till than." Fin said reclaiming his seat on the couch.

"I'm going for some coffee and to check on Penn. She if she can give a statement; Cragen will want it a.s.a.p. You need anything?"

"Na man I'm good." Fin answered settling into the couch. Munch left the room with a wave heading towards the ICU.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Munch arrived at Penn's room to find Zoe and Eve standing just outside the door arguing. They stood facing each other. Zoe had her arms crossed over her chest looking like she was going to explode while Eve had her hands on her hips looking just as angry. As Munch approached, he caught a snippet of the conversation.

"Eve I appreciate you coming, but you honestly have no idea." Zoe said

"Zoe I don't understand and honestly I don't want to, but he has the right to be here weather you want him here or not." Eve responded clearly agitated. It was obvious to Munch that Zoe was losing control of her composure. When Zoe did not speak, Eve continued.

"All you have to do is let him sit with her and keep him posted on her condition. That's all and you stay out of jail, have no criminal record, and you keep your job. Why are you being so difficult?" Munch reached the two causing Zoe to hold back her answer.

"Sorry for intruding."

"No need to apologize. We were done." Zoe said. Munch could tell right away that Eve did not agree with that statement and was about to argue to that fact when several doctors, nurses and transport personal came out of the room guiding a stretcher containing Penn. She was sitting up with her broken arm across her chest and broken leg propped up on pillows talking to one of the nurses. Although she still looked tired and weak, she smiled when she saw Munch.

"Hey Munch." She said. Munch could not help but smile back.

"Good to see you awake and talking. You had us worried." Munch said.

"Sorry about that." Penn apologized still smiling. "Have you seen Benson? Is she ok and all?" Penn could not hide her desperation.

"I just came from her room. She's doing fine; wants to see you." Munch answered.

"There will be ample opportunity for that later." Zoe spoke with the same tone she was using with Eve. The group immediately started pushing the stretcher away down the hall. Zoe turned to face Munch; her arms still clamped firmly across her chest.

"She is going for a CT scan, a chest x-ray, and an MRI. If everything checks out she will be moved to telemetry." Zoe explained.

"That's good right?" Munch asked concerned.

"Yes that is very good. She is improving steadily and as long as there are no complications she should be home in a matter of days." Zoe answered.

"Do you know what room she will be in?" he asked.

"I knew that they would want to talk, so I arranged for them to be in the same room." Zoe answered. "It's best you wait down there."

"Ok. Thank you and if you don't mind me asking, is everything ok between you and Eve?" He was cautious with this question as not to set either of them off.

"Were good. Just a spirited argument." Eve answered before Zoe could.

"Ok then. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." Munch said before turning on his heel and retreating down the hallway towards the exit. Zoe and Eve remained where they stood watching him walk away. Once he was out of sight Zoe turned back to face Eve. She could tell she had lost the fight and did the only thing she could.

"He can see her and I will keep him updated on her condition if it changes, but I want to talk with him first. He gets what he wants and drops all the charges."

"I'll call the district attorney's office, give me an hour." Eve said starting to walk off.

"Eve." Zoe called stopping her. She turned back to face her. "Thank you for coming to help. I know you didn't have to." Eve nodded her head several times but could find no words so she continued off down the hallway.


	23. Recovery and Good Friends

A few hours later Munch, Fin, Cragen and Casey were all seated around Olivia's hospital bed. Fin and Cragen occupied the couch with Munch and Casey in chairs brought in by the nursing staff.

"So you got his DNA. Did he put up any type of fight?" Olivia asked.

"1PP is a madhouse. Their trying to keep it out of the papers, but good luck with that and of course IAB is involved." Casey said. "They are trying to play the story out as Gains resigned due to a family health emergency requiring all of his attention; the press is already suspicious."

"I would love to see lieutenant Tuckers face right now. All this right under his nose. He shouldn't have wasted so much time trying to ruin our careers." Olivia said.

"True dat." Fin said.

"Don't worry Liv you're not missing much. We didn't even get the chance to serve the warrant." Munch said disappointed. Olivia's closed lips puffed out and her eyebrows joined in her signature look of confusion.

"Why not?" She asked. Before anyone could answer the door of the room opened revealing the back of an orderly. He entered pulling a stretcher containing Penn who was now laying flat with her broken arm still lying across her chest and her broken leg propped up on several pillows. She was sound asleep.

"What's this?" Olivia was still confused but now for a different reason.

"Did I forget to mention Zoe arranged for you two to share a room? She knew you would want to talk and since neither of you have permission to leave your beds this was the best option." Munch said. At the other end of the stretcher was another orderly, a doctor and a couple of nurses including Mel.

"How is she Mel?" Fin asked. Mel held up a finger indicating he needed to wait. The group waited quietly while Penn was settled and the doctors and nurses checked her over. Once done all but Mel filed out of the room.

"Sorry doctors are thorough but tedious. Any way, you wanted to know how she is doing? Much better according to her chart. Her breathing is stable, her internal injuries are healing well, she has no signs of a head injury and she shows no sign of infection. Now due to the muscle damage around the fractures she is burning up insulin at a startling pace so she needs close monitoring for that. Otherwise it is just the broken bones we are waiting on to heal then she will be back to normal." Mel explained. "She has been through a battery of tests so she will sleep for awhile, most likely until some time tomorrow. Do any of you need anything? Olivia is your pain under control?"

"Yes the pain is under control. Lowest it's been yet." Olivia answered sincerely.

"Good, very good. I wont push anymore medication then, but if it gets worse you or one of your friends need to call. Your already a hero Liv, you don't need to prove it to any one here."

"Thank you Mel." Olivia said smiling. Mel left the room while the group continued their conversation.

"So why did you not serve the warrant?"

"He was tipped off by a friend in the DA's office that we were getting the warrant so he came to the squad room and surrendered himself. He gave us a DNA sample and a full confession." Cragen answered.

"So lets hear his side of the story." Fin said curious. Munch, Casey and Olivia nodded encouragingly.

"It is just as we suspected. Lawson was a detective in Oregon, divorced with three kids. He came to his brother asking for help but he found out Dawson was dying instead. Dawson had already become the deputy police commissioner but had not disclosed his illness to anyone for fear of losing his post. Dawson had always done everything to help his brother so when Lawson told him that his ex-wife's boy friend was beating his kids and that he needed help getting them out Dawson immediately jumped on board. It was his way of helping his brother one last time. They switched places; Dawson went back to Oregon and Lawson stayed in New York. Lawson claims he doesn't know what went down in Oregon or how his ex and her boyfriend ended up dead. When the kids showed up and told him what happened he tried to call his brother, but it was two late, Dawson had already laid the false trail and disappeared. He said they had planned the kidnapping and the false case so his ex couldn't find the kids but that was all. To preserve plausible deniability Dawson never disclosed the details of the false case or where he planned to go. We showed him the death certificate from Canada and that was the first time he knew where his brother had died. The real Dawson never had kids so he had to keep them out of sight until the false case blew over and the kids aged enough that they were not immediately recognizable, then he told everyone he had three kids he never knew about with a woman from his past and that she had died so they came to live with him and his new wife and daughter."

"So if Dawson, who is really Lawson, didn't commit the murder what will he be charged with?" Olivia asked processing everything she had just heard.

"Right now the only charges he can get are impersonating a police officer and hindering a police investigation." Casey answered.

"But those are both mid level misdemeanors. His only punishment will be community service and losing his job. Doesn't seem to fit." Munch said.

"The bigger charges will come from Oregon. Branch thinks they will go for conspiracy to commit kidnapping, child endangerment, obstructing justice and if they can make it stick conspiracy to commit murder. He will be extradited and serve at least fifteen years in prison." Casey explained.

"And the kids? Where will they go?" Olivia asked thinking of the sweet-faced Mia.

"ACS already has custody of them. They will get a temporary placement while ACS tries to find a living relative who is willing to take them." Cragen answered. No one spoke for several long moments. Olivia scanned the room glancing at each persons face for a second before resting on Penn's sleeping form. She thought of the conversation had between her and Penn in the container about friends and family. She could not help but smile. Penn had been right; her team had found her and now they were here with her. She turned back to face everyone.

"You ok Liv?" Casey asked concerned. Olivia was not immediately sure what she meant by that until she realized that tears had started gently rolling down her cheeks.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking of something Penn told me." She answered. "Listen guys I want to thank you for being here and…. you know…. saving me…us…for saving us. You guys are the closest thing to family I have ever really had and-"

"Liv stop. We are a family and you're our family. We were not going to stop until we found you and Penn. She had your back in that container, that makes her one of us. Now we have both of your backs." Cragen said reassuringly. Olivia's smile grew larger while the tears flowed faster as everyone seconded the captain's statement.

"Thank you." All Olivia could manage was a whisper as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

Meanwhile outside the door, which was slightly open, stood Eve listening to everyone's remarks. Tears were silently sliding down her cheeks as she fought to contain the sobs in her chest.

Back inside the room, Munch had cracked a terrible joke making everyone laugh. Olivia wiped her tears on the bed sheets as she laughed. After that the mood became considerably lighter.

Outside Eve backed away from the door and walked to the nurse's station. She pulled a sealed envelope out of her pocket and handed it to the nurse and asked her to put it with Penn's personal effects. She thanked the nurse then walked away towards the exit. As she passed the room where the SVU squad was a loud group of laughs could be heard through the door. Eve quickened her pace as a fresh wave of sobs and tears over took her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Some time later, the SVU squad was still sitting around Olivia's bed eating take out and swapping stories from their previous work assignments. Mel had been in and out checking on both Olivia and Penn, who continued to sleep despite the occasional out burst of loud laughter. The last time Mel came in, she broke up the gathering.

"Ok everyone, sorry to be the wet blanket but visiting hours have been over for a very long time and Olivia needs to sleep."

"I'm not really tired." Olivia informed her.

"Not yet your not but you will be." She held up a vial and needle.

"My pain level is really low Mel, no need for pain meds."

"I'm glad your pain is low." Mel said cheerfully. "However your brain is healing and the best way for that to happen is to shut off all conscious and voluntary functions and the only way for that to happen is to sleep." Mel explained. "And since you said yourself that you are not tired I am giving you something to make you tired." She drew the liquid from the vial into the needle then pushed the needle into the IV line. "Gang you can stay till she is out than out yourselves. Olivia I know you've heard this before but if-"

"I need anything call."

"Well yes that but I was going to advise you not to fight the medication." Mel finished her work before leaving the room but not before giving the group a smile.

"Alright everyone say their goodbyes so Liv can get the rest she needs." Cragen said standing up.

"Thanks again guys. Seriously I ah..p…p…p…p…reci…at…e it." Olivia said yawning.

"Sleep tight Liv." Munch said.

"See ya girl." Fin leaned in planting a kiss on her forehead.

"Are you coming Casey?" Cragen asked seeing her still on the couch.

"Not yet. I'm going to stay a little while longer. Once she's asleep I'll go." She answered.

"Make sure you get home and get some sleep. No excuses." Cragen said sternly.

"I will, promise." With a final smile and wave the men left.

"You don't have to stay Case." Olivia said.

"I know but I want to." She responded.

"Thank you." Casey watched as Olivia fell asleep quickly. She got up, crossed the room turning off the lights before returning to the couch and settling in.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was quite except for the steady beeping of the two heart monitors in the room. Casey had fallen asleep on the couch after Hannah provided her with a pillow and blanket during one of her rounds.

In the early hours of the morning the darkness was broken by the door being opened then closed again. A tall figure stood by the door for a moment then moved towards Penn's bed. His features became visible by the soft light from the instrument panel on the wall. He made his way to the head of the bed stopping when he reached her uninjured arm. Cautiously he took the hand into his watching Penn's face for movement.

"Penn." He said softly. When he gained no response he started talking. "I'm sorry this happened to you. I was beside myself with grief when I first heard, even Beth was on the verge of a nervous break down waiting for news. I tried to visit you sooner but Zoe made things difficult. She slugged me actually, quite the right hook she's got. I came to realize she was right to not let me see you, I was acting on emotion so after I calmed down I knew I could never visit you with everyone around but I had to get something's off my chest. I'm glad your career is going so well and I wanted you to know that I've watched you since you joined the department and I'm…I'm…ahh…I'm proud of the way you developed. I never once interfered or pulled stings on your behalf, you have achieved everything on your own and I am very proud of you for that. I know that you have come to know me as a family friend but you should know you have and always will be more to me than that." He sighed and reached up to her face with his free hand. Softly he rubbed his thumb across her cheek affectionately than he leaned in kissing her on the forehead. Standing back up he smiled, reluctantly released the hand he had been holding than retreated from the room.

Olivia watched silently as Walker Holbrook left the room swiftly swearing she heard the unmistakable sound of a sob as he did. She lay there for a moment watching Penn sleep trying to process everything she herd until the pain medication pulled her back into a deep sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia was awoken suddenly late the next morning. Her head was aching and the now dull pain was felt in the usual places. She was also starving. Scanning the room she noticed the neatly folded blanket and pillow on the couch were Casey had been sleeping. Seeing that the sun was up she assumed Casey had gone home for a shower and a change of cloths. Across the room she saw that Penn was still sleeping causing her concern. Mel had told them she would likely sleep for a long time but it was going on twenty-four hours. As her brain started to wake up the conversation from early that morning consumed her thoughts. Phrases like _beside myself with grief, never pulled strings or influenced any decisions, seen me as a family friend, more to me than that,_ kept running through her mind on a continuous loop while the image of commissioner Holbrook leaning in to kiss Penn then walking out played. She had so many questions that she knew she might never get answers to. In the blurred corners of her vision Olivia saw movement across the room from her. She blinked her eyes several times to clear her thoughts and vision. She quickly locked onto the source of movement seeing Penn shifting slightly in her bed. Olivia pushed herself to an unsupported seated position. Having successfully gotten that far she decided to keep going by turning her body so her legs hung off the side of the bed. After taking a moment to fight the slight increase in dizziness, she took a determined deep breath in then pushed herself into a standing position. With her socked feet on the floor and nothing supporting her she felt exhilarated.

"What are you doing?" Penn's quite, groggy voice issued from the other side of the room. Olivia looked up to see Penn's head turned towards her watching.

"I wanted to come see you so we can talk." Olivia answered grabbing her IV pole.

"You can see me from your bed." Penn argued. "I doubt the doctor would want you up without supervision."

"I'm not going that far." Olivia quipped. She walked slowly and carefully towards Penn's bed. "This way we can talk without having to yell." She reached the chair in front of Penn's bed and sat down.

"And they never said I couldn't." she said fidgeting in the chair trying to get comfortable. Although wearing gym shorts brought to her by Casey she still had the hospital gown on top making her feel very exposed and a little cold. Penn recognized the problem and threw her one of the extra blankets from under her broken leg.

"Thank you." Olivia said a little embarrassed. "I under estimated how revealing these hospital gowns are and how cold this room is." She quickly wrapped the blanket around her legs then pulled it up to her chest. "Much better."

"Your welcome." Penn said smiling. She couldn't help but feel relieved to see Olivia up and talking and even out of bed considering the situation they had been rescued from.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia asked. Penn looked up and down her own body before responding.

"You mean beside the obvious? I feel good. From what my sister told me I was barely hanging on for a while."

"I thought you were dead. After you blacked out in the container you stopped breathing, at least I thought you had, but I couldn't help you. Then when I woke up here Zoe came to see me and told me you were alive but in rough shape. She didn't give me a lot of detail." Olivia recalled.

"She didn't want to stress you out." Penn explained.

"I appreciate that. I wasn't in the best state to handle two many details." Olivia said. Penn sensed an immediate change in topic was needed.

"So what have I missed?" she asked eagerly.

"A lot I imagine. What do you remember?" Olivia asked.

"Nothing really. Everything from the last time I blacked to now has just been a jumble of bright lights, different people talking and screaming, pain and black holes." Penn answered. "Do you have the energy to retell it all? Or did those ten steps tire you out?"

"I think I can summon the strength." Olivia quipped with a grin.

"Good. Let me just get comfortable here than." Penn pushed the button on the side of the bed in order to sit herself into a more upright position. She grimaced and winced the whole time. Once she was up far enough she moved her right arm across her chest holding her ribcage.

"Don't move around two much." Olivia scolded.

"You should talk." Penn replied through gritted teeth. Olivia rolled her eyes.

"I didn't get hit by a car then dragged who knows how far. I'll call Mel for pain meds."

"No. Don't bother. She will only bring me codeine which makes me nauseas." Penn said.

"Why don't you get something stronger?" she asked.

"I'm allergic to any opioid based drug." Penn told her teeth still gritted.

"I'm sorry. You must be in agony." Olivia said sympathetically.

"I can handle it. I just need to sit still for a moment." Olivia waited patiently for Penn to indicate she was ready.

"Ok. I'm good. Give me the news."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked concerned. "We don't have to do this now. There will be plenty of time."

"I'm fine mother hen. Please start and don't leave out any details." Penn said.

"Ok." Olivia was still concerned but could tell it was a losing battle. She remembered being in the same position just a few days ago, so she started giving every detail of the case and other happenings. When she reached the part about the early morning visitor she skipped over it.

"Wow! Crazy stuff. I called it though when I told you this case was a doozy." Penn said once she finished.

"Yes you did." Olivia responded.

"Hey did the police commissioner visit you? Because I have some strange flashes of someone who looks just like him standing over me. Once when I was downstairs and last night I think." Penn asked.

"No he never visited me, but Cragen said he was here checking in on us both." Olivia answered quickly.

"Must have been a nurse or doctor who looked like him." Penn said convinced that Olivia was hiding something. The two sat in silence for several minutes. Olivia assumed Penn was processing and digesting the information so she did not interrupt.

"You are probably tired and I should get back to bed before Mel comes in." Olivia finally said.

"Sorry I'm not tired, I was just processing everything." Penn responded.

"It's a lot to comprehend. Don't worry though not all our cases are like this." Olivia said.

"You mean you don't get kidnapped and hung from the ceiling of a shipping container every week?" Penn said sarcastically. Olivia let out a good hardy laugh.

"No. Shot at, hit, bled on and cried on yes."

"I can handle that stuff." Penn said. "Thanks for being honest."

"That's what partners are for. Besides, I need to thank you for helping me. Without those EMS skills of yours I never would have made it. Your good under pressure, I think that's why we will work well together." Olivia said. Penn had to look away for a moment to clear the tears forming in her eyes.

"You can thank Zoe. When she was in med school I always had to be her patient, plus I spent enough time in hospitals that I picked up on stuff." Penn explained. Olivia laughed as the image of a young Penn with multiple IVs stuck in her arm played through her mind. "I know I am new but Olivia know that I have an immense amount of respect for you and the work you do. I'm excited to work with you and the SVU squad and know that I got your back." It was Olivia's turn to look away as tears welled up in her eyes. After Elliot's abrupt departure Olivia had been left with a large hole in her life. She knew one day she would get another partner what she did not expect was her next partner would start to fill that hole. She was so over come by emotion it was awhile before she could look at Penn again. She was about to respond when the door of the room opened reveling Mel pushing a cart with medicine and food. Once she cleared the door and saw what was in front of her Olivia knew she was about to get her ass chewed out.

"OLIVIA!? What do you think you are doing? I was unaware Dr. Clifton said you could be out of bed!" She did not yell but Olivia and Penn could tell she was angry. "You could have fallen or passed out or pulled your IV out or opened your stitches or dislodged the pins in your arm or one hundred other scenarios. Now lets get you up, carefully, and back to bed." Olivia knew not to fight or argue. She allowed Mel to help her back to her own bed while she chastised her. Penn sat in her bed trying to contain her laughter wincing in pain with every laugh.

"Now I'm happy you feel well enough to get out of bed, but no more cross room adventures until I talk with the doctor. And you!" Mel said turning to face Penn. "Don't think I don't see you sitting up over there! I'll be over in a minute to deal with you." It was Olivia's turn to laugh as Mel finished settling her in. As promised she shifted her attention to Penn continuing her reaming. When she finally left both Penn and Olivia returned to fits of laughter.

"She's not one to mess with." Penn observed.

"Um…no…she isn't." Olivia said through a mouth full of food. Penn relaxed into her pillows smiling.

"Ugh. Ok. Can't do it. This stuff is awful." Olivia said pushing the tray away. "For the first time in days I actually feel like eating and I get this."

"Be happy you get the chance to eat." Penn said enviously.

"Sorry." Olivia apologized. "That was insensitive. When will they take that out?" Olivia asked referring to the small yellow tube protruding from Penn's nose used for feeding.

"Soon I hope, but first they want to make sure the surgical repair they did to my stomach is healed. Than it will be Jell-O for a while. I'll be lucky to eat anything resembling that by next month." Penn answered. "Liv I'm playing with you. Eat. I know your hungry. I'm not so you shouldn't be either."

"Did someone say food?" Fin, Casey, Munch, Cragen and Melinda filed in through the door carrying bags of take out.

"My night in shinning amour." Cragen was the first to notice Penn.

"Well look who's awake. How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I got hit by a car." She answered.

"Yeah that sounds about right." Munch said. Every one had a good laugh at his comment while starting to hand out food. Fin stepped away towards Penn while everyone found seats.

"Hey I've been wanting to say something for a few days now." He said to her. "Thank you for having Liv's back and I'm sorry for not trusting you. You clearly belong here with us and I trust that you have my back and I've got yours." Penn smiled and nodded while she fought back a fresh wave of emotion.

"Fin what did you order?" Munch asked drawing Fin's attention away. Everyone settled in with their food for a morning of good conversation, laughter and bonding. Penn was so happy to be welcomed into this tightknit group so quickly. For the first time in a long time she truly felt wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Morning quickly became afternoon and the squad was still siting around Olivia and Penn's beds.

"…So than Fin elbows the guy in the face and drops him. As the guys laying on the ground holding his nose Fin leans over him and says "Opps my bad cus."" Munch finished his story and everyone burst into laughter.

"Yeah man I remember that. Told the captain it was…what?" Fin asked laughing.

"You told me it was a muscle spasm." Cragen answered. Everyone laughed again. As the second round of laughter died down Olivia couldn't suppress a large yawn. She shifted subconsciously trying to get comfortable sending pain through out her body.

"Ugh!" she complained.

"I'll call Mel." Melinda said making her way to the door.

"Normally I would protest but with or without meds I'm going to fall asleep." Olivia said before another big yawn and a wince.

"Hey at least your making progress. Two days ago you lasted five minutes." Casey said reassuringly.

"True." Her eyes drifted closed as Melinda returned to the room followed by nurse Mel. Cragen quickly brought his second finger to his lips while pointing to Olivia with his other hand.

"I see. Glad that the pain isn't keeping her awake." Mel whispered. "How long ago did the other one go out?" she gestured towards Penn who was sound asleep in her bed.

"Around an hour after we got here. She woke up once but was out again pretty quickly." Casey answered.

"Not surprising." Mel replied. She quickly checked over Olivia's vitals before pushing the pain meds into her IV.

"We'll go and let her get rest." Cragen whispered getting up from his chair.

"I'll call if anything changes or she wakes up asking for someone." Mel responded.

"Thank you Mel. Bye guys." Olivia whispered never opening her eyes.

"Go to sleep Liv." Cragen said from the foot of her bed.

"Umm..ok." Olivia answered with a smile. The grouped shared a smile as they made their way out of the room. Nurse Mel was now checking over Penn's vitals and hanging a bag of yellowish liquid that ran into her IV.

"If she wakes up tell her we'll be back tonight." Fin said pausing in the doorway. "Oh and thanks for taking such good care of our girls Mel."

"My pleasure." Mel whispered and smiled.


	24. Six Months Later

Six Months Later

The squad room appeared dark and empty when she entered. The only light came from the security lights and a small sliver of sunlight peering through the tall windows lighting the room. Unusual though it was for the room to be so quite she enjoyed the peace and serenity that it provided. After turning on the over head florescent lights she made a cup or tea, stowed her side arm and magazines into her locker before sitting down behind her desk. As she waited for her computer to boot up her gaze drifted to the desk across from hers.

Just over six months ago that desk sat empty and cold. A stark reminder of the hole left by her former partner. Now new case files were stacked in neat piles and several new photo frames of various people sat in the corners. It wasn't the way she wanted to break in a new partner, locked away in a shipping container being held for ransom, but in the time they had spent together she learned a lot about her new partner. There were still some unknowns but they had worked well and got along.

Lost in her thoughts she was started when Fin and Munch entered the squad room.

"Liv you know your not earning any bonus points by comin in before the crack of dawn. You could at least try to be…you know…on time. Ya know make the rest of us look less like slackers." Olivia looked up from her file to see Fin sitting at the desk across from hers.

"Yeah I could do that…or…" she leaned across her desk lowering her voice. Fin leaned in closer as well. "…You could bring your lazy ass in here on time once and awhile so you don't look like a slacker. Than again you cant hide what you are." Fin glared at her for a long moment before breaking out in a smile.

"Tru dat. Once a slacker always a slacker. You know me two well Liv." Olivia returned the smile and laughed. "I guess since the Captain isn't here yet I can continue to slack." He added pushing back from the desk, leaning back in the chair and throwing his feet up into a neat stack of files.

"Man go be a slacker at your own desk and stop messing up mine." Penn stated coming from the break room having heard the last comment. She limped over with two disposable cups in hand. "Fresh cup for you Liv." She placed one of the cups down onto the corner of Olivia's desk than walked around behind Fin. When he didn't acknowledge her she pulled down hard on the back of the chair. Already leaning back he spilled onto the floor with an echoing clatter.

"HA!HA! That is what you get man!" Munch said laughing.

"Opps my bad cus. Muscle spasm." Penn smirked. Everyone broke out in hysterical laughter, Fin still on the floor and Munch sheading tears.

"Sorry couldn't resist." Penn said gaining control of herself. She extended her hand out helping to pull Fin to his feet.

"No it was good timing. Well done." Fin responded dusting himself off. Penn up righted her chair than eased herself into it grimacing and holding her rib cage.

"Ribs still sore?" Olivia asked. Olivia had recovered fully from her injuries and returned to full duty after two months. Penn need a lot longer to recover and had returned to the squad on desk duty two weeks ago.

"A twinge from time to time is all." Penn answered pulling up to her desk. "I'm good though. The leg isn't marathon ready yet but the arm is better than before."

"That's good. Did you do your fire arms qualification?"

"Yup. Waiting on the official results but it went smoothly. Even managed my sharp shooter qualification." Penn answered happily.

"No need to wait any longer. Congratulations detective Rhoads you passed your fire arms exam. Here you go." Captain Cragen announced entering the squad room. He placed a mini glock nine millimeter with a small version of her badge on the bottom on to her desk.

"Excellent!" She gladly picked up the pistol, retrieved her holster from a desk drawer than placed the pistol into the holster and on to her belt. "Wow! I fell whole again. Thanks Captain."

"Your welcome. Keep working on that leg and you'll be out on the street where you can put it to good use." Cragen responded.

"Copy that Captain." Cragen smiled briefly before continuing on in to his office. Penn turned to face Olivia.

"So what kind of paperwork do you have for me?" she asked.

"Your eager to do paperwork? My paperwork?" Olivia asked skeptically.

"Well I am much faster…at everything…than you therefor my paper work is done and I need something to do. So yes, for now, I want to do your paperwork." Penn explained.

"As you wish." Olivia said sliding a stack of folders to her.

Olivia watched as Penn flipped open the top folder and got to work filling in the necessary information. She knew the hole left by her partner would never go away completely and that she could never forget him. What she didn't know was that the person sitting across from her would help to make that hole smaller despite the rough new start.

 **AN: The End. Now that this story is complete please review. This is my first full length story and I'd love to hear thoughts. Thanks!**

 **Check out my other stories and keep checking for some more throw back style stories.**


End file.
